Her Cat
by Ms. Tea Cup
Summary: She said her cat is the most regal, the most loyal, and the most vicious. She said everything needed to be told, except for the fact that her cat is a human boy. Owner!Lal/Cat!Tsuna, eventual 1827, all/27, side ColonelloxLal
1. Her Cat, A Human Boy

NOTE

1\. There will be no romantic involvement between Tsuna and Lal, as intimate and crazy their interactions are

2\. Hibari and Tsuna's relationship will be introduced a bit late in the story, because I want to explore Tsuna and the Arcobaleno's relationship first.

3\. This heavily inspired by a manga titled Kimi Wa Petto by Ogawa Yayoi, and a bit of Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana

4\. Warning: Suspicious master and pet relationship, ESL (English as Secondary Language) author, dominant female character (s)

5\. I am also exploring more of writing style in this fic for Mystery of Tsunayoshi. Please be patient, if you're impatient of that fic's progress. I am also experimenting with a lighter tone in writing.

* * *

HER CAT, A HUMAN BOY

* * *

The first time Colonello heard of her cat was that one time the Arcobaleno's Top 7 – which is the 7 highest ranked assassins in the Arcobaleno Security Company – held a casual meeting at the Sky Bar. They were sitting in the VVIP room, the one that has the best view from The Vongola Tower top floor, which is practically where the bar was. At that point, the topic of their conversation had moved, from Colonello's homecoming from his one-year mission in Africa, to getting to know Lal Mirch, Bermuda's replacement in the Top 7.

At first, Colonello had thought she was the manipulative and sexual kind of assassin, seeing that she was a woman. But he was greatly mistaken. The first time she opened her mouth, one could sense how she expected people to look up to her and submit, in a way only another member in this group can. Yes, she was a copy of Reborn. A female version of Reborn.

"Yea, I heard you broke Xanxus' heart," Skull said, a hand grabbing a glass of sazerac, " _That_ Xanxus. For the first time, that man has to be the one kicked out by a woman".

Colonello blinked. Xanxus was known to be the _bad boy_. And not the _bad boy_ a teenage girl would dream of back in high school, he was the bad boy every woman love and fear. They adore him, for he was one of the world's most eligible bachelor (according to one magazine), but they also don't want to mess with him. Colonello heard, the only woman who dared to say no to Xanxus was buried six feet under. Yes, by Xanxus.

So how is this woman alive now?

"Yeah, saw him crying at the bar yesterday," Verde added, flat-toned as usual, "Ended up buying him a drink, and he still didn't tell me the hot gossip".

"Of course he cant, his pride had just been stomped to the ground by Lal, what do you think?" Viper joined in, "What did you do to make him that bad anyway?" he then asked Lal.

The woman sat right next to Fon, looking nice in her tight black leather dress. She swung her head slowly to flick her black hair back, while one of her gloved hand took the smoke away from her red coated lips. That move swooned the men in the room, as this was the first time they had a woman joining them (Luce does not count as a woman, that creep). "There was blood involved," the woman smiled, her voice low and attractive, "It might involve me almost cutting his dick, but well," she shrugged, a beautifully shaped eyebrow lifted, "He's still alive, right? There's no need for him to cry about it like a baby".

There was something there, in the way she talk, that beat the drum in Colonello's chest crazily. Not that Colonello thirst for women, for they always came to him easily. But this woman had just shown him her class. She was _different_ , she was _beyond_ those bombshells he used to mess around with.

Skull whistled. "Woah," he started, eyes wide, "What did he do to piss you off that bad?"

The woman took a long drag. Her big half-lidded eyes, was casted aside in a pissed manner. "He mocked my cat," she muttered. It was obvious from her face that she was furious.

"Cat?" Fon, who had been immersed in a private chat with Luce, suddenly joined in. Skull copied him, "Cat?"

"My cat," Lal raised her chin, lips wide as though proud, "My very best companion".

Even Reborn, who had been smoking on his own and stayed out of the conversation, leaned forward to listen. The man was said to like small animals afterall. "You have a cat, Lal?" Viper questioned, "That is... unexpected. For a woman like you I mean".

"Lal's cat is cute," Luce joined in at last. Gamma, her butler, took the cup of tea from her hand to refill it. She then leaned forward, a hand propped on her lap to held her face, "His name is Tsuna".

Luce's smile definitely said she was up to something, most likely to be something bad. Yet, none of the guys cared anyway, for Lal added to that notion with her own explanation of this mysterious cat. "My cat," she started, "is the very best. He waits for me till I get home, he only eats the things I gave him, he only let me to groom him, he listens to me, he always answer to my call," a smile, "And he obeys to everything I ask. Always".

The way she said it was really controversial. Colonello admitted that he was turned on by it, and maybe some of the guys were too. Too bad Luce just had to giggle and turned him off as a result. Luce was like everybody's mothers combined to one..., in term of turning someone off. "See? Tsuna is such a dream pet," Luce said.

Skull pondered, "That sounds like an obedient pet for sure. I wonder what problem Xanxus had with your cat".

"Oh, he just hated it when I let Tsuna in the bed after we had sex," Lal waved her hand, "I don't know what that fucker's problem was. Tsuna sleeps in my bed if I want it. He had a problem when I bathe my cat too," she took another drag, hurriedly as though she wanted to let the steam out of her system, "I don't care what the man wants. As long as he cant learn to like my cat, he can dig himself under for all I care".

Xanxus had always been over-possessive toward his women, Colonello heard. He didn't know it was this bad though. So he added his own comment, trying to sound understanding and smart as he did so, "Kora, then he deserves to be maimed down there," he said, but Lal's uncaring glance told him he failed to say the right thing.

Lal then looked at her watch. "Its already late, I have to go back," she said. The Top 7 actually lived in the same floor at The Vongola Tower, but Lal had not moved into hers. "What? Its only 12, Lal, we can stay here till morning," Skull said.

She winked before leaving, "Cant keep my cat waiting, can I?"

The men were left to watch her slim body walked out of the room with Luce's giggle in the background. The sky Arcobaleno had one of her gloved hands in front of her lips, as though she has a secret she wanted to tell everyone. "Lal always makes sure to go back early because of her cat," she said finally.

"What kind of breed exactly?" Fon asked, interested, "I can understand if its the exotic and rare kind. I would love to see the cat if its a bangal".

Luce glanced up to the ceiling. She hummed, "I don't know. I'm sure he is a mix, though, half Asian and half European probably? He had this fluffy brown fur and this big pair of beautiful brown eyes".

"He can sing too," Luce added, "Very beautifully". Next to her, Reborn hummed as he leaned back to his seat. His eyes wandered as though thinking, imagining.

"You've met her cat Luce?" Verde asked, "Its strange how we never heard of this cat the three months she joined us, if they are that close".

"Oh, she talks about her cat all the time!" Luce waved her hand, "But maybe she never brought the topic with all of you. Most of the female staff in the intelligent department know of her love to her cat, though".

"I see," Fon commented. He then turned to Reborn with a strange smile, "Makes you curious, doesn't it?" Fon and Reborn were known to love beautiful things. To this, Reborn hummed.

Colonello nodded in agreement too, for a different reason. He didn't notice Luce's knowing smile to his direction.

* * *

Lal was originally a staff in the intelligent service department in The Arcobaleno Security Company, where she worked for almost one year before promoted to the Top 7. Apparently, she still works with the people there, even keeping a close relationship with her old supervisor Sawada Iemitsu. Another close associates of hers in the department were the two intern who had been assisting her and catering to her needs even until today. They were Kyoko and Haru.

The two were glancing at each other before turning their stare back at Colonello. "Urm, what do you want to ask us about, sir?" Haru asked the blonde male.

"Don't be shy. Call me Colonello, kora," Colonello grinned. He didn't really fancy how people treated his rank so highly, "I just want to know more of Lal's cat".

The two simultaneously gaped, looking at each other again, before slowly looking back at Colonello. They were doing that quite often. "Uhmm, if you don't mind, Colonello, why are you asking?" now, it was Kyoko.

Colonello gave a silly laugh. One hand scratching the back of his head. "I'm kind of curious of the cat, kora," he answered. When the two girls didn't seem to buy it, the man sighed, "Okay, maybe I'm curious of _her,_ okay?"

There was something in that eye-contacts of theirs that told Colonello there was more to this, but they don't want to spill. People from the intelligent department were hideous, he heard, which was why you can't get the full truth out of them. Kyoko's shoulder sagged, before she smiled sympathetically, "Colonello, do you know that Lal has almost maimed four men-"

"She successfully maimed one, desu," Haru corrected.

"Yes, almost maimed three men and successfully maimed one," Kyoko repeated, "All because they cant accept her relationship with her cat?"

Colonello eyelids dropped halfway, bored and failing to understand why it was such a big deal. "Well, yeah, some ladies went overboard with their pets, kora. There's a rich woman who named her cat as her sole inheritor, and there's another woman who would kill herself after her cat dies," he shrugged, "Its rare, but I can accept that, kora. Think its cute, kora".

The two girls sighed heavily this time as if Colonello failed to see the point. "Lal's case is probably more rare than that, desu," Haru muttered.

The man frowned, "Kora, you girls want to say something, say it. Its not like I ca understand if you kept hiding something".

The two almost jumped from the spot, but kept their silence afterward. "We cant really say. We don't have the right to explain anything," Kyoko said solemnly. Colonello rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what exactly? Is the cat sick? A rare species? Stolen from the CIA? An alien? Extremely expensive?" he then slammed his hands on table between them, "WHAT!?"

The two girls didn't flinch. Haru pouted, "It not that. He was found in a cardboard box when Lal was on a mission a year ago, desu".

"Oh, a stray. So what, kora?"

"Well, you can call it that if you'd like," Kyoko responded.

By this point, Colonello wiped his face. "You know what? I dont care, kora. I just want to know how to get to her pants. She doesn't seem to like me, kora".

Kyoko smiled now, "Then I suggest, if you want to date her, you better get to know her cat first," she then silently added, "Before its too late".

"And you better understand that, for Lal, nothing is more important than her cat, desu," Haru explained, "Once, Tsuna was kidnapped when she brought him to a mission. After that, there was a tank involved, desu".

"The mission with most casualties that month, right?" Kyoko added. Haru nodded.

"She brings her cat to missions?" Colonello was surprised to find this.

"Not anymore. She realized bringing Tsuna to her latest mission is too risky. Ever since her promotion to the Top 7, Lal's missions has been much more dangerous," Kyoko answered him.

"Damn it," Colonello threw himself to the seat, exasperated, "Now how am I suppose to see the cat? I cant just knock on her door to visit the cat like a creep, kora!" The two girls didn't even help him with a tip.

* * *

Surprisingly, Luce was the one who became his savior. The woman assigned him on a mission to negotiate something to one of their best clients, and she also assigned Lal together with him. On the countdown to the mission Colonello started researching stuff on cats, looking for the best way to start a conversation Lal would like.

He was even more startled to hear that Lal will be bringing her cat. Negotiation hardly ever use violence, so Lal might feel safer to bring Tsuna with her.

"I should buy some cat toy, kora," Colonello found himself in the company of Kyoko and Haru again the day before his mission, "And act like a cat lover".

The two girls seemed bored already. Haru even yawned, "Tsuna isn't a normal pet, desu. You shouldn't just buy him a normal cat toy".

Colonello frowned, "You mean buying a ball of yarn isn't good enough, kora?"

"AH!" the two girls magically jumped on their seats together. Their fingers pointed to Colonello and their eyes wide. Kyoko was the one to say something, "Yarn! Tsuna loves yarn! Especially if you get him a unique one".

"Japanese Brands. Make sure to buy the weirdest yarn from a Japanese brand desu," Haru added. Colonello remembered nodding so enthusiastically that he received weird looks from the barista in the cafe he frequently visits. The blonde male made sure to get that 'weirdest yarn from Japanese brand', and, boy, Japanese yarns are weird indeed. It wasn't even hard to pick one, as the random ones would end up being weird enough for the cat's taste.

Which was why he, one of The Arcobaleno's Top 7, ended up in the company's private jet with a weird looking yarn in hand. The butler who accompanied him in the jet was looking at said yarn as he poured champagne to his flute. "To get to Lal's pants," he mouthed to the butler. He knew this butler enough to be comfortable of sharing the plan. As expected, the butler nodded understandingly. So he continued, "have to know the cat better".

He expected the butler to nod again, but the man actually snickered, albeit he did so as polite and graceful as he could. Maximilian, the butler's name, then walked away with the bottle of champagne, standing near the door to wait for Lal's arrival. The man might know Lal's cat, seeing that he went with the Top 7 a lot for their missions. His reaction made Colonello nervous somehow. He stared at the yarn, wondering what was wrong at it.

The overly colorful design, the glitter and the furs were wrong enough, but he thought it would fit for a cat's toy.

Colonello stopped his inner rant when he heard Max greeting someone. He moved his neck to take a peek of who was coming, to find Lal's beautiful figure walking his way. The woman was dressed professionally in white blazer and a dark blue dress underneath, complete with a pair of dark shades covering her eyes. She had a white purse with her, and an orange pillow in her other hand.

The jet plane interior was more spacious compared to commercial flights because of the less seats. On one side was a smooth wooden table with two seats on each side, on another side was a long white sofa. Colonello sat near the table, as required for the take off. Lal stopped at the seat opposing him, putting her clutch on the table and the pillow on the seat. "A pillow?" Colonello said as a greeting, to which the woman only glanced down at him with lack of interest.

"For my cat," she said, "And a yarn?"

Colonello almost flushed. Almost. "I like cats, kora," he tried to sound very interested, "But never have the guts to adopt one. When I heard you bring yours with you, I just cant resist bringing something".

And the blonde male seemed to succeed this time for the woman finally widened her eyes and slowly smiled at him, for the first time. "That's so nice of you," she said, sounding surprised but pleased, "Thank you".

She had not take her seat and kept standing though, looking to the door. Max also kept his position at the door as though waiting for another passenger. "About that, where is this cat of yours, kora?" Colonello asked, looking down to see if he missed the cat.

"We forgot his favorite blanket in the luggage," Lal answered, still looking at the front entrance, "So one of the flight crew is accompanying him to get the blanket".

"Ah, I see," it was cute how concerned Lal was for her cat's comfort in the flight, "Better make sure the cat is as comfortable as he gets in the plane". Colonello laughed good-naturedly.

It was then that the woman walked to the front, only to walk back to her seat. Colonello was excitedly waiting, ready to charm the cat with his yarn, until he caught another hand on Lal's own as the woman walked with her confident steps. Colonello couldn't see this other person she was holding hands with for the person walked slightly behind her. Yet, when they stopped near the seat finally, Colonello saw a boy.

A young boy.

Probably somewhere in his early or mid teen. The boy had the wildest tuff of brown hair on his head, and the roundest pair of brown eyes Colonello had ever seen. Those eyes were so magical, as it seemed to be slightly swollen and jutted out in a way that attractively defines his heart shaped face. For a teen, the boy was small-framed, and he seemed much so in his bright colored huge shirt. Even so, said bright colored huge shirt fit the young image of the boy, whose beautiful sleepy face was young and beautiful enough. An orange blanket perched on the boy's shoulder, almost sagging to the ground when the boy watched Colonello's form with warning.

"Who is this?" Colonello found himself asking.

Lal held the boy closer to her side before her hand reached to the boy's head, rubbing it affectionately. The contrast of these two characters; one the epitome of an alpha woman; the other an effeminate looking boy; made such an impact on Colonello that it was almost funny. He almost laugh, actually, until he heard Lal's answer.

"This is my cat," she lifted her chin and smiled mysteriously, "Tsuna".

* * *

Tbc.


	2. Her Cat, Her Most Treasured

NOTE

1\. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Was surprised to know you find this cute because I've been unconsciously making my fics twisted somehow. (Mystery of Tsunayoshi was planned to be a lighthearted fic, ended up twisted as fuck. Stuck In Between should also be slice of life styled light humor, but is making it's way to it's twisted fate too). I really want to make Her Cat light though, so please warn me.

2\. To Cielo-Caelum, if you've read my reply to your review, I'm taking my words back. Haha, one of your words intrigued me somehow. S I might do something I told you I wouldn't do in the story (just making it clear).

3\. OOC warning for Tsuna and Lal's characters. A part of Tsuna's character will be based on HunterxHunter's Killua, Black Cat's Train Heartnet, and my portrayal of the perfect pet cat (My ideal cat, of course). Honestly, I imagine Detective Conan's Vermouth when I made up Lal's character. I have a reason why I chose her as my female protagonist rather than other female characters though.

4\. While the story seemed so focused to ColonelloxLal in this chapter, it is all for the sake of building the strange intimacy between Tsuna and Lal.

5\. Cat facts in this story are mostly researched, but some might be made up to fit cat-myths that are too interesting to be ignored (example: cat being prideful and arrogant, secretly scheming, etc)

6\. WARNING: Colonello's crudeness, LalxTsuna moments, scheming female characters

7\. And... I know some of you expect 1827. I have to remind you, Hibari will be the female protagonist's enemy (for obvious reasons) rather than the prince charming. Hope you I mind that.

* * *

HER CAT, HER MOST TREASURED

* * *

A young woman made her way out of her hotel room to the soft carpeted hallway, her manicured fingers still busy fixing her pink pearl earrings that matched her pink designer dress. Oh, she was single and wanted, she loved to believe, that she preferred to walk her way to breakfast at the hotel's best restaurant and ignore any interested eyes, which she easily attracted every where she goes.

Again, that was what she loved to believe.

Until she saw an attractive blonde male just coming out of his room across the hallway. For the first time in her life, the woman stopped to check out a man. And she was hooked to the spot. Gosh, was that man hot!

So when the man walked her way, she prepared her most attractive smile and blinked in that man-killer way that normally would swoon any male in the vicinity. Too bad for her, this blonde man walked pass without even sparing her a glance. That was new! She thought. Usually, men would drool at the sight of her.

She turned around, half wanting to protest, half wanting to check the man's behind. Fortunately, the man stopped in front of another door in that exact hallway, knocking it using the elegant door knocker. It only took a second before the door was opened.

And the woman then finally understood why the man wasn't interested. Because in that room he visited was another woman. She has the boldest lavender eyes and model-like face structure. She stood near the door frame, clad in red silk night robe that complimented the hourglass shape of her body. By the time the man went inside her room, the woman in the hallway turned to her previous destination, defeated.

There was no way she can beat such a woman!

* * *

A contrast to the defeated woman, Colonello stood inside Lal's room in victory. Actually, he asked Lal to join him to breakfast at the hotel's best restaurant, but ended up being invited to have breakfast in her room instead. "I already ordered some room service," she explained as she walked further into the deluxe room. By the time their negotiation was done yesterday, they were already too tired to enjoy the city. Now, they had a couple of hours to their selves before their flight back home, which was why Colonello asked the woman.

It was the best opportunity to get to know her better.

The opportunity got better and better, for he was now in Lal's room with Lal obviously naked under her red night robe (Colonello knows how to read a female's body just by her clothes). When he walked to the sitting area, where a complete breakfast tea set was waiting on the round table between comfy single chairs, Colonello was sporting a wide grin. He realized that Lal was not the type of woman who would try to keep a proper image in front of a guy (while still maintaining her sexual prowess). He was hoping to catch the woman naked or something.

He sat on one of the single chairs near the breakfast set and noticing how Lal's pick of breakfast was something befitting of a royalty. Which was attractive in its own way. The blue haired woman herself sat on the lounge chair facing Colonello and took a long drag from her elegant white e-cigar. It was at that second did Colonello realize another person sitting up from behind the lump of blanket on the messy king-sized bed. It was that boy; _her cat_ ; looking like he just woke up from a good night sleep with his brown hair messed up and his white shirt almost slipping from one shoulder.

 _The cat_ turned his head left and right before he caught the form of his owner. He jumped out of the bed elegantly, like a allerina, to make his way to Lal, to which the woman commented, "Waking up at last, kitty?"

The boy rubbed one of his brown eyes sleepily as he reached the spot next to the woman and dropped his head to the woman's lap. Lal actually laughed, "Wheres my morning kiss?" she demanded sweetly using her baby voice and failing to see the gape on her male guest's handsome face.

Yes, Colonello was thoroughly dumbfounded when he witnessed the boy kissing Lal's cheek effortlessly. He was more surprised to see Lal, that femme fatale, speaking in that manner and _cooing_ at the kid. "Now, why don't you prepare me a cup of tea, kitty? Like usual?" she demanded again, seeming very entertained by the sight of this young boy catering to her.

The boy smiled, still with his sleepy half-lidded eyes, before he stood from the lounge chair to approach the round table. He diligently poured the tea to two cups, adding a cube of sugar and a slice of lemon to one cup, adding three cube of sugar and a lot of milk to the other. "Kora, you slept with him?" Colonello asked with wide eyes, "Naked?"

"A problem?" Lal's beautifully shaped eyebrows flicked challengingly as she accepted the cup of tea with lemon from her _cat_. Colonello read the message nicely. _Dare you say anything bad about my cat?_ Her expression seemed to challenge. That expression quickly changed though, for the woman started addressing the boy with her nicest smile, "Would you mind pouring a cup for our guest here, kitty? We have to cater to our guests as best as possible".

Colonello was prepared to say no when his eyes moved to the _kitty_ , but was silenced by the wide-eyed stare he received from the boy. It was the same stare he had been getting from Tsuna for the last two days, starting from their first meeting in the plane. Those eyes were already so round to begin with and, with the boy staring at him that way, it was hard to ignore the uncomfortable being-watched feeling. There was curiosity and comprehension in that stare, but most importantly, there was also warning.

It almost reminded Colonello of a cat's stare.

A _real_ cat's stare.

* * *

"Here he comes," Kyoko muttered with a bored face, her eyes following the distressed figure of Colonello as the man made his way into the cat I near the office. Rather than a guest looking for a nice cup of coffee, he looked like a stressful young executive with that Burberry coat flowing behind him because of his hurried steps. The shellshocked expression on his face was enough to ruin his usual charming persona. So Kyoko smiled knowingly, "Oh, he met Tsuna already".

Colonello stopped in front of Kyoko and Haru's reserved table, mouth opened to start his rant, but quickly closed as his expression turned to confusion. "Wait, where is that politeness you used to treat me with?" he asked dumbly, "You used to call me sir, kora!". Kyoko and Haru gave him a "what the fuck" look. They had just begun to hang out regularly for a week and these two had behaved differently to him. _Women_ , he realized, will start to show you their real colors when you became anything but their love interest – becoming their guy friends, for example.

Wait, when did he began being their guy friend again?

Oh, ever since he hung out regularly with them to get a free tip on getting into Lal's pants.

"Forget that," Colonello snapped, "Kora, why did nobody warn me!?" About the truth behind her cat, of course.

Haru glanced sideways to her friend to give her an "I told you" look before she muttered, "Surprised. Shocked. Cant accept it. Nothing new". At least Kyoko tried to act nice when she reminded the man to sit, calm down, and have a cup of coffee (with too much cream for his liking). But he did start to calm down after he sat on that sweet-looking pink chair.

"At least we hinted that you'll be surprised, right?" Haru said, her polite 'desu' missing from her speech.

"Surprised!? Kora, no teenage kid should freely hang around a hot woman like that!" Unless the woman was a cougar, but in Colonello's mind Lal was too good to be a cougar, "And they kissed! And slept together, and Lal was naked. FUCK," he threw himself back to the backrest of his chair, "That Lal even spoke in baby voice, kora. That sexy Lal, cooing like talking to a little kid. There is something totally wrong in this, kora. Everything!"

Their bored expression warned Colonello somehow. "Why aren't you concerned, kora? This is dangerous, we don't what that boy is up to by leeching off from Lal!"

Haru rolled her eyes and Kyoko sighed. "Look, Colonello, the thing is, your reaction is nothing new to us," Kyoko confessed, "The truth is, we've countered the same reaction from Lal's many previous suitors. Let me tell you, acting this way wont help you in any way".

Colonello gaped, for the millionth time that week. He silently muttered, "previous suitors?"

"Yes. They consulted us because we are Lal's assistant. Or unofficial assistant to be exact. We still assist her off work, therefore we know a lot about her. Thats why a lot of them went to us. We know how they started and how they all ended," Kyoko explained apologetically, but then she smiled warmly, "But dont worry, Colonello, because we actually support you and Lal, so we're willing to help you as much as we can. We have a feeling that you are different!"

Colonello had a bad feeling somehow. These two were from the intelligent department and they were known to be always plotting something bad. But he smirked anyway because a compliment from Lal's assistants sure meant something, "Yeah? Kora, then you think I'm the only one among these men who could finally get rid of this kid?"

His comment instantly sparked a reaction. Haru almost jumped for her seat, quickly saying, "No! No no no, mister, that is not the way you do it," while Kyoko sighed heavily to mutter, "Ugh, he still has a lot to learn after all".

Colonello frowned, "But you said –"

"That's where you got it wrong!" Haru pointed a finger to his direction, "You men love to think that getting a woman would mean having you at the top of her whole interests," the woman stopped to give him a meaningful look, "Know that separating her and Tsuna is the least favored choice if you want to save your own life. In fact, it was never a choice in the first place".

Colonello found himself wanting to say something, but stuttered to get his words straight. So Kyoko filled in for him, "Lal was born in a family of strong women, Colonello. One of her sisters even wanted to kill her ever since she was seven. She learned how to fight to the death since she was so young. This means that you cant treat her like most women," she smiled, "Lal isn't used to being spoiled or treated like a damsel in distress. She can buy her own castle and diamonds. She doesn't need a man to rule her over."

"What she wants is a man who wouldn't challenge her," Haru added, "And that _kid_ you're bashing over is that perfect companion of her liking".

Colonello blanched, "W-what do you mean?"

"He never questioned nor disobeyed Lal," Haru shrug, "Ever. Now, are you willing to go that far?"

Colonello was silent. If by going that far meant pouring her a cup of tea every morning and willing to be called a 'pet', he didn't really mind. Yet something told him this Tsuna was something more than that and Colonello knew he couldn't go that far. Kyoko giggled, "Dont worry, that spot has been filled by Tsuna. Of course, your role in her life should be different to Tsuna's, you get that don't you?"

Haru smiled, "She meant, you don't have to go as far as Tsuna. Tsuna's role is special and irreplaceable, so don't be so scared". His face was probably in such a horror that these two could read his mind perfectly.

"So what now, kora?" he waved his hand ironically in the air, "I have to accept that kid like its nothing? I don't think I'm fine with my woman messing around with some kid, kora".

The two girls sighed in synchron. "You're right, he does have a long way to go," Kyoko murmured tiredly to Haru, "A very long way".

"Yeah," Haru was frowning at Colonello, but then crossed her arms on the table and leaned closer to Colonello, "Look here, try to learn more about Tsuna's position in Lal's life. Its hard to explain, so I think its better for you to just observe and understand it thoroughly that you cant beat Tsuna's place in her heart". Lal's heart was indeed a very hard block of ice and, inside that ice, Tsuna's figure was already carved in so deeply.

"What is their relationship exactly?" Colonello asked in annoyance, "Kora, don't tell me its sexual".

Haru and Kyoko glanced at each other. "It cant be explained," Kyoko explained, "There is no word to describe it. All you should know is that, for a woman like Lal, Tsuna is everything she wants," she sighed.

... before she continued, "in a companion".

* * *

In the end, Colonello concluded that the girls advised him to get to Tsuna first before getting to the woman he had been targeting. The whole idea was weird to him. Woman, for him, was easy. To get her, you should please _her_ and not her _cat_.

Kyoko and Haru even added that getting Tsuna to accept him was the best strategy. Colonello thought it was hard, because he felt like the boy (cat?) didn't trust him. It was in that wide-eyed stare of his.

For human, a stare could mean a number of things. It can range from attraction to downright inadequate, but its still something you can brush off without getting hurt. However, for a cat, a stare was a very bold message. A cat would only approach a human who wouldn't stare at them too much and would only attack their prey when the prey's eyes were not in sight. Yes, a stare is THAT important for felines. Eye contact was one of their main means to communication.

Simply put, a stare means dominance and backing down from a stare means submission.

Tsuna's stare to Colonello was in no way a glare. In fact, Colonello admitted that it was beautiful (apparently, the boy has quite the attractive appearance). There was no frown or even a flinch of muscle, just a wide-eyed (or maybe because Tsuna's eyes are just round) almost empty look. But there was something in that stare, as immersing as they were, that felt intimidating. It spoke of challenge and authority, like how a cat was trying to tell an invader of whose property they were stepping into.

Like a _real_ cat.

So, when Colonello was told by Luce to go to Lal apartment to fix some problem, he almost hesitated to be stared down that way again. Though Luce insisted he goes. "The man you negotiated with last time, Mr. Cenzatti," Luce explained, "is currently in Lal's apartment. I think he has gained unnecessary attraction toward her".

"So please fix it?" Luce tilted her head, a sweet smile on her face as she turned to face Colonello. Her three butlers were waiting behind her, "And, oh, Colonello, please don't mind to use any methods to erase him if it gets out of hand. Our negotiation with him is done after all".

And Colonello couldnt forget the scary giggle that woman – no, that living _thing_ – gave him before she sent him away. By the time he arrived in Luce's high end apartment complex, he found her door to be opened. The blonde male invited himself inside, just to be welcomed by the light of Mr. Cenzatti standing in the middle of the studio living space.

"Ah, Mr. Colonello!" the man greeted over-enthusiastically, "Good thing you're here. Do help me to convince Miss Lal right here," a look to the woman, who stood proudly in front of him, "to accept this lovely necklace". Mr. Cenzatti showed him a velvet box where a diamond encrusted choker was displayed to its full glory. The necklace was definitely a piece of art as even Colonello, who was not interested in jewelry, felt himself sucked into its beauty.

Damn, of course he couldn't beat the man in this. Mr. Cenzatti was a millionaire, it's easy for him to lure Lal with any kind of jewelry she would like. Lal's smile, however, was unreadable. There was nothing rude about it, in fact, she seemed interested. But she also made no move to touch, eyes glinting flirtatiously. _Pleasure me_ , her eyes seemed to say, _I challenge you_ , _if you can_.

Mr. Cenzatti seemed to be much more intrigues by this challenging look. The man asked his assistant to take out another box, which he quickly showed to the woman he wanted to please, "Ah, if you're still not interested, Miss, I may have something that you might like". The man was grinning as though his victory was definite. Inside the second box was an exact copy of the first choker, but smaller. It was not a choker; Its a collar. "For that cat you're so proud of, dear Miss".

 _Now_ she seemed interested. The woman's eyebrows danced for a half second, before her shapely fingers carefully went to that sparkling collar. "Ah, indeed, this would be perfect," she said as she turned around with the choker in her hold to see the jewelry under different shade of light. Mr. Cenzatti's smile grew wider, if possible. "It's too small for Tsuna though," Lal muttered absentmindedly as she returned the collar to its box.

Yet, she stopped to check the choker previously offered to her. Her fingers then traced its surface, "Then do you mind if I take this one?" she said.

Mr. Cenzatti actually whispered meaningfully to Colonello, "Women. They sure have their pride, but they honestly don't want to lose their chance with shiny treasures". He then answered loudly to the woman, "Ah, sure, milady. Of course, they were yours to begin with".

Lal took the choker to her hands before calling out to the room in that specific tone she used to call her cat, "Tsuna! Come here, baby!"

"Meeting the so-called cat at last," Mr. Cenzatti leered to Colonello's way, "I'm a fan of pussy cats, if you know what I mean".

Colonello snorted. If only the man knew.

Not that Colonello needed to spoil the surprise. It came exactly the next second.

The next moment was spent in silence as everyone witnessed a young boy walking on the railing of the stairs from the top floor. His steps were graceful and unsound, resembling those of a skilled acrobat on top of their balance beam. Something in his movements was so beautiful that he almost seemed like dancing rather than walking, it was inhumane and almost...

Cat-like.

He stole the attentions of his spectators, even to the moment he jumped elegantly to the floor and approached his _owner_. "Lal," his throaty but high pitched voice made its appearance for the first time. The woman kissed the boy's cheek, successfully surprising the whole room.

"W-what?" Mr. Cenzatti stuttered when he saw her putting the choker on the boy's neck, "Lal, w-who is this?"

Now, she was the one leering. "This is Tsuna," she said after the choker was properly put around the boy's neck, "My cat".

The sight of her nuzzling the side of the boy's face seemed to push the rich man further. "I n-never heard of this! You're a fan of keeping young brats?" The man didn't stop there and continued on with his insult toward the boy, who was currently busy feeling the new object on his neck. Colonello gawked beside the man, wondering how stupid this man was to directly express his disgust toward the boy in front of Lal. Even Coloello, who was equally surprised at his first discovery, didnt go that far.

Lal was walking further into the room till she stopped near the shelves. She was so calm it was almost eerie.

" – crazy, I'm saying. Crazy! A punk cant make you happy, I have money and –"

BANG.

Mr. Cenzatti stopped talking at last. In fact, he probably couldn't utter anything but painful groan right now for he was shot in the shoulder. Lal stood across the room; one eye closed and a smile attached. Her silver gun proudly directed to the rich man. "Lal, w-what are y-you d-doing? My assistant h-here –" the man started, but proven wrong once again.

BANG. BANG.

His assistant was shot. First to his left shoulder, then to his right. His gun, previously directed at Lal, fell to the ground. Colonello raised his eyebrows at this development. "Kora," Colonello started, unaware of how scared Mr. Cenzatti was, "Maybe it's the cue for you to leave?"

The man and his assistant skittered out of the room, leaving promises of death and torture in the near future. Colonello yawned. "Well, that's to be expected. Rich people are such cowards, kora," he turned his head toward the woman, "At least you have the jewe –"

The blonde man halted his speech when he caught the sight of Lal sitting on one of white single chair, her face propped on one hand as she tilted her face to watch her _cat_ lovingly. It didn't seem to bother her that she just shot two people. "Turn around, kitty," she told the boy, as though wanting to see her _cat_ in that choker from all sides. Tsuna obeyed, twirling obediently under her watch. "Beautiful," she fawned, her eyes wide in satisfaction, "Very beautiful".

It was never the diamond she was after. It was the fact that it was for her _cat_.

It was then Colonello learned who this Tsuna was. The boy rose from an annoying existence to something so central to getting this woman. He was something key to her acceptance; her most treasured companion.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

 **Still nothing major in the story, but I planned to make something major in the next chapter.**


	3. Her Guard Dog, A Possessive Motherfucker

NOTE

1\. This is a side story, which means it takes place out of the story timeline, but its still a part of the plot

2\. Yes, Her Cat is a 1827 fic and not LalColonello fic, but that part of the story will probably be 6-8 chapters ahead. So here I present you a peek of Hibari Kyoya's character. This is previously planned to be posted as the first chapter, but I was afraid Hibari's character is too messed up. **So, tell me what you think about his character in this chapter. If we go with this character, then the 1827 in this story will be a bit** **weird** (involving catnappings, stalking, and, dear god, molestation/cat groping). But if you want a lighter tone, then I can tweak his character a bit, and the romance will be more softcore (stealing kisses when Lal isn't looking, cuddles).

3\. The progress of the story will go from ColonelloLal or AllxLal centric, to ArcobalenoTsuna centric, then to HibariTsuna centric. I know, you'll hate me for the slow development, but calm your tittles and be patient, Ladies. I'm experimenting with this slower flow.

4\. I think I need to address the possibility of Lal haters. The attention toward her character thus far might be too much for your liking, but lets just say it will make the 'fluff' better in the future.

5\. Warning: HibarixLal moments (I know, but please stick with me. Read the note at the end of this story to calm your mind), creepy Hibari

6\. This chapter could be changed depending on where the story should go. Stalker-ish 1827 or fluffy 1827?

* * *

HER GUARD DOG, A POSSESSIVE MOTHERFUCKER

* * *

"Fuck". Her well-known curse warned the two girls behind the kitchen counter. Kyoko and Haru watched from the kitchen area as Lal threw her phone to the coffee table. She then resumed to pick her e-cigar from the side table beside her and quickly took a drag from it. For her two unofficial assistant, it was obvious that the woman was distressed and pissed off.

"That bitch," she spatted, "Shes coming without warning".

Haru glanced sideways nervously before looking back at her older company, "Whats wrong, Lal?"

Lal took a long drag before answering, "An old friend of mine is coming for a visit tonight". There was a frown on her face and her eyes were sharp; a sign that she was thinking hard. Seconds later, she turned her head to the direction of the kitchen, "Haru-chan, do you mind if I send Tsuna to your place for the night? Just until this friend of mine goes home".

Haru's eyebrows raised. Of course, she didnt mind taking care of Tsuna. She was used to having the boy/cat in her care while Lal was away for a mission. Though she couldnt help but be curious this time. Normally, Lal would never hide her cat from her close associates. In fact, she would show off the boy with pride, even making sure to dress up her cat in the best ways. "Sure, I dont mind, Lal, but...," Haru started.

Kyoko continued for her, "Whats the change this time? Dont you usually introduce them to Tsuna?" When Lal kept her silence to vape, the golden haired girl asked again, "Are they dangerous?"

A huge puff of smoke came out from Lal's lips, "No, not really. I mean, of course Adel is dangerous, but she is not bad," she explained distractedly, "She is another woman I can relate to the most. Suzuki Adeheid, ever heard?" when Kyoko and Haru shook their heads, Lal continued, "The first daughter of the Suzuki Finance Corp? You know, the one being interviewed by a lot of financial magazine. A true leader, that woman. She is exactly my counterpart, We're best friends back in high school".

Lal took another long drag, manicured fingers combing through her dark blue hair. Kyoko wondered, "So, why –"

"Its not her".

"Eh?"

Lal's face turned serious, and slightly pissed off. "Its not her I'm worried about," she continued, "Not that she isnt a dangerous person, but I trust her. She doesnt touch my stuff. Its that guard dog of hers I'm worried about".

Kyoko and Haru turned their heads to each other, "Guard dog?"

"Her step brother, and you must've heard of his name around the intel department before," Lal eyebrows flicked meaningfully, "Hibari Kyoya, you know?". Kyoko and Haru's eyes widened in recognition. Yes, Hibari Kyoya was one of the name Luce had requested to be researched by the intelligence. Reason being their director was interested to recruit the young man into the company. "He only has half of the Suzuki name, but he is already prepared to be his sister's main supporter in the background. That dog will be the leader of Suzuki's shadow organization, the ones that support and protect the Suzuki Corp behind the scenes," Lal took another drag, "He is very intelligent and Adel has been so proud of his strength. No wonder Luce is interested, that dog has been a trained intel since young".

"You think," Haru blinked, "He will be a threat to Tsuna?"

Their eyes went to Tsuna's form on the high chair next to the couch Lal was sitting on. That high chair was made to fit the boy/cat's liking. Its as tall as a bar stool with wide bowl-like top to prop the comfy blanket and huge pillow that Tsuna liked. That chair was reserved for Tsuna only. Tsuna's spot, Lal preferred to call it (lovingly). The boy sat up with his back tall and straight, one leg dangling weakly from the top of the chair as he watched the TV with half-closed eyes. When his eyes were closed for a second too long, he kept his slender neck straight, shaking his head to shoo away the sleepiness. The boy has always tried to keep a beautiful cat-like form even though he was so sleepy. The flush on his cheeks and the betraying tears on the edge of his round eyes were results to his recent tantrum. The boy was so upset to find he was out of yarn to knit with (he loves to knit). After screaming so much, the boy was not in the mood to sing (another of his hobby) and he ended up sulking out of boredom on his reserved spot.

Good thing it was almost his nap time, so its easier to calm him down.

"Aww, kitty, you're so cute," Lal cooed, her hand reached out to her cat's leg, but the touch was denied by said human cat. _Still sulking_ , they all thought. Lal frowned, but resumed to answer Haru's question with a sigh. "That fucking guard dog has a thing for me. At first, he had been that kid who keeps on following Adel around like a puppy and annoyed the hell out of me. But, after a while, he became this grown up kid with a silly crush on his sister's best friend," The blue haired woman shrugged, "Been stalking me a lot, stealing a lot of my stuffs. Stole my underwear once. He was so good at it. No wonder he becomes one of the best intel out there".

Kyoko and Haru had their eyebrows up to their hairlines. The people who courted Lal had all been such messed up characters. Kyoko muttered worriedly, "Uhmm, Lal, if you are troubled, we can send some help to deal with him".

"Meh, its not like he was ever a problem," Lal waved her hand, "That fucking guard dog is one of the brightest person I've ever met. Shouldn't it be such an honor to be the center of this intelligent man's universe?" Hibari was like the little brother Lal never had after all, although he could be a bit out of hand. Still, its undeniable that his courting was something she hardly find in a man. Lal was a hard catch. Most men are like childs play to her. But this Hibari Kyoya was quite a player in this game of chase. He was so good at it.

Like most Suzukis, Hibari will never stop to go after what he wants until he gets it. Not only stubborn, he also knows what buttons to push. He is indeed a very intelligent person and his continuous chase challenged Lal like no one does. It was... entertaining and thrilling.

"You like him?" Haru confirmed.

"Of course not. I just love," Lal paused, looking for the correct word, "What do you say? The _challenge,_ I guess. Its nothing I cant deal with, but its just so good to have someone of an equal wit and strength to challenge you". She shrugged, smirking when she remembered that one time he teased a very young Hibari Kyoya with a kiss. "But he has a bad crazy habit of being possessive and violent toward my possessions, that fucker. I'm afraid he'll do something stupid if he ever find out about...," Lal didn't continue, but the unspoken words were clear enough for the other two females in the room.

This man could be a threat toward Tsuna, like most of Lal's suitors are. And knowing that Lal acknowledged his skills, that means this man would have higher chance with getting away with it.

The brown haired boy/cat was now curled up on his favorite spot, fully asleep. Lal stood up to pat her cat's head, to which he nuzzled further to his favorite pillow. "If that dog has his hands on Tsuna, I know he'll just maim my kitty. I just know," the next second, Lal's eyes turned vacant, but vengeful, "And if he ever does, I'll kill him before I kill myself. Then you two will bury me together with Tsuna's remains". Such a logic made a lot of sense in Lal's head.

"Oh no! No, Lal! We still have a chance to do something before he gets here!" Haru panicked, "We have to hide all of Tsuna's stuff or something!". Kyoko, equally panicked, made a hurried nod.

Lal jumped from her previous gloom. "That is... a good idea" her head snapped to the two girls, "We have to do it now!"

The two girls turned to each other with wide eyes, before quickly jumped to finish their work in the kitchen. The three then scrambled to the whole corners of Lal's apartment to sweep any trace of the cat's whereabouts.

* * *

"Tsuna? Tsuna?"

The human cat opened his eyes slowly, wide enough to see Haru in front of him. The woman smiled at Tsuna, "Good, you're awake. Lets get up! Get up!" she softly persuaded him, hand patting her knees. The boy sat up, looking around and noting that he just slept on the lounge chair. He didnt even remember when he moved to that chair. "Tsuna, what do you think about playing at my house today?" Haru asked. Her body slightly bent to meet his vision. "I have a lot of yarn at my house. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Tsuna perked at the suggestion. Yarn! He really needed it for his unfinished shawl and Lal had been saying no on his request to buy another batch of yarn. There was nothing more evil to the boy than being deprived of yarn. Haru then took something from the pocket of her coat. It was a ball of yarn; a very colorful ball of yarn; just the way Tsuna likes it. "Here, see? I have more of this at home," she coaxed him.

Tsuna's small lips formed a smile. His round eyes, previously sleepy, now wide open to observe the colorful and furry ball in front of him. The brunette slowly reached to it and turned it around in his hand, not noticing Haru's glad expression. Now that the cat was convinced, all that was left was to remove him from the apartment. There was only an hour left before Lal's guests reached her apartment. As expected, sweeping the house from any signs of Tsuna took a lot of time.

"Kitty, Haru is going back now, so go prepare your stuff quickly, okay?" Lal told the boy not far from the TV room where the boy had napped. As expected, the boy instantly jumped to his feet, running around the room to gather his knitting tools; his unfinished shawl, a couple more knitting needles, his favorite hair-brush (Tsuna loves grooming himself) and a cat shaped gauge. His stuffed them into his small travel bag that was hung near the front door.

While he was at it, the three women were discussing in whispers, each checking if every part of the room was clear. They cant move all the stuffs because it would take too much effort, so they mostly only hid Tsuna's possession. The door to Lal's office, which led to Tsuna's room, was locked and most of Tsuna's stuff were put there. Tsuna's chair, favorite pillow, and blanket already packed into Haru's car. If Hibari ever made it further into the room though, he would be most interested in Lal's room. And Lal's room has a lot of traces of Tsuna's; some of his clothes, toys, the doodles he made on Lal's mirror, and a lot of other stuffs that couldn't simply put on a list. The worst is probably Tsuna's doodles in many of Lal's stuff (the cat was marking his territory, Lal said). They tried their best to hide everything, but a couple of hours were too short to finish anything perfectly. So they still had their worries.

By the time Tsuna was ready, they escorted him out of the apartment. Lal was giving her cat the usual goodbye kiss, telling him to behave and have fun. The boy responded by giving her a nuzzle on the neck and a peck on the cheek, but not before asking the golden haired woman. "Kyoko?" his round eyes watched how Kyoko was not prepared to go home.

"Kyoko-chan will be staying here for work, kitty," Lal answered him, "I'll pick you up after we're finished, okay?"

The boy nodded obediently, not bothering to ask any questions for he was too excited to get his yarn. After he and Haru stepped out of the room, Lal let out a deep breath. "Good, now that everything is clear we can relax a little bit. Theres only so little time before they arrive here," Lal murmured to herself. Kyoko followed her, "I was afraid Tsuna would be suspicious. Thankfully everything is done smoothly".

Unfortunately, they failed to notice the ball of yarn left forgotten under the lounge chair. It was the yarn Haru gave Lal's cat.

* * *

This man they were talking about was the man approved by both Luce and Lal, so its expected for Kyoko to be nervous to meet him. When the doorbell rang, she opened it with a timid persona. She found two model-like figures behind the door; who somehow reminded him strongly of both Lal and Reborn. They both wore black and their coloring are the same; alabaster skin and pitch black hair.

The woman had to be Suzuki Adelheid. She was tall and she has flowing black hair. The way she walks tells the tale of a confident and dignified young woman; a creature born to lead. Behind her was a young man; a very handsome young man. Hibari Kyoya should be only 21 years old. Yet, even when he was 7 years younger than Lal, he stood as tall as she does. He was slender, but held an air of dominance in his posture. His eyes were a bit slanted, a result of his Chinese bloodline, and his nose as beautifully shaped as that of a Greek. The man shadowed behind his sister, waiting for the woman to finish greeting his object of attraction.

He looked so calm that Kyoko started thinking that he may not be as bad as how Lal expected him to be. But Kyoko should have known better. Because the next thing she knew was finding the man approaching Lal with such confidence. His left hand reached behind her head before he led her to a kiss. A deep kiss.

Kyoko gasped from her spot, while Adelheid sighed next to her. "That boy, he never learned did he?" Adelheid complained to herself. The golden haired woman beside her could only gave an awkward laugh, trying to keep herself busy as she waited for those two to finish their business.

When the young man let her go, Lal was actually smirking. No surprise betrayed her beautiful face as she raised an eyebrow, "As bold as ever, pup?" she asked Hibari. Hibari smirked back, not willing to back down from the challenging tease. His low voice greeted, "And you are such a tease as usual".

Adelheid rolled her eyes. "Enough of that. I really need a drink or something," she turned to walk further into the house, stopping near the balcony, "And what is this, Lal? If only you went with us to France, I'm sure we can get you a better living space than this".

Lal approached the spot next to her best friend. "Dont complain. I like it better this way," she defended. Kyoko watched Hibari walking to the lounge chair and sat down. The attractive male's eyes didn't stop there though. He was watching every corners of the room, even had his eyes lingered a second too long on Kyoko before he gave her an eerie smile. _Damn it, he definitely notices something was off._

"But you change Lal," Adelheid commented, her eyes squinted in curiosity, "You seemed more relaxed, and happier. Theres something new in your life? Aside from this crappy place that is".

Kyoko giggled to herself. _Yes, there is,_ she thought, _she has adopted a cat_.

"Oh, theres nothing. I'm just more settled, you can say," Lal lied smoothly, flipping her hair back as she stared at her best friend with heavy eyelids.

"Hear that? She settled down without you," Adelheid told her brother. Hibari snorted from the lounge chair. His arrogant face told Kyoko he didnt buy Lal's words. Not one bit.

* * *

"What is that?" Adelheid asked her brother after they got into Hibari's Porsche 356A. She was driving them back to the airport. Their flight back to France was only two hours ahead. Hibari sat beside her with a ball of yarn in his hand. And it was a funny one; with the craziest color combination and glittery fur on it's design. "I found it under Lal's lounge chair," he admitted.

"Aaah, so Lal is getting cuter at last," Adelheid hummed, her eyes straight to the road. Hibari snorted beside her. He dislikes cute things, and Lal was anything but cute. She is the woman of his choice, so she should stay being mature and strong. She is not allowed to be cute, he wouldn't let her.

"Theres no way this is hers," Hibari's eyelid grew heavy with boredom. He then added with a flat tone, "That woman. She is hiding something. That apartment is too clean. There are many empty spots in her living room that seemed like something was removed from there". The shoe racks, for example. All the time Hibari had stalked Lal, he knew that woman has a lot of shoes in her collection. If she has empty spots on the shoe racks near the front door, she would have moved some shoes there. Instead, it looked there were previously more shoes in the rack, but she removed it somehow. "And there was also that weird smell," Hibari continued before he and his sister exchanged a short glace.

"Vanilla," they both said at the same time.

"You noticed too?" Adelheid snickered, "That Lal, I wonder what she's up to. Maybe she is hiding a boyfriend, Kyoya? That'll make you burn with jealousy".

Hibari's face turned bitter. Back when Lal was still around, she always smelled of some citrus and sharp scented flowers, not something sweet like vanilla. He then resumed watching the ball of yarn in his hands, wondering why a woman like Lal has such a silly object in her was something off here. Maybe it was that Kyoko's smell and possession? But the location of this yarn told him that it was left by somebody who would spend longer time in that house. Knitting is a slow paced hobby; no guests would bring her yarn to Lal's home unless they're planning to spend two days there. And no guests could make someone's house smell so greatly of them instead of it's real owner.

Or is there someone else in that house? Could his sister be true? Lal was hiding a lover?

The young man turned the yarn around in his fingers. He caught a flicker of a different color there. Hibari stopped to inspect it and he found a strand of hair. It was short and light colored. "Soft brown," Hibari murmured the hair's color, "Like tea". And it wasn't the color of Lal's hair nor was it that Kyoko's hair.

"What?" Adelheid asked him. The male didn't answer her. Instead, his eyes glinted with blood-lust and he grinned coldly. There was someone else in Lal's place! That woman. She dared hiding something from him. He just couldn't wait to strip her off of her secrets and bare her naked. "Oh my God, what is that creepy look on your face? Stop doing that! Who knows? Maybe you'll like a cute Lal better," Adelheid complained as she drove them across the bustling street of the city, "So stop being such a possessive motherfucker, puppy".

"I told you, I hate cute things," her little brother protested. He twirled the ball of yarn in his hand, not caring that one human cat was currently throwing his second tantrum of the day for the loss of that very yarn.

"YARN!" Tsuna screamed in the middle of Lal's living room. His normally angelic face turned red from anger and disappointment, "MY YARN!"

Lal was sighing in the background, wiping her face with manicured hands, "What now? Haru-chan, I thought you've prepared a lot of yarn in your house?"

"Y-yes," Haru gulped when seeing the human cat rolling on the floor out of rage, "But he said he left the first one I gave him at home. The huge puffy and colorful one, have you seen any?"

"There is no such a yarn here," Lal rolled her eyes, "Kitty, stop! Before I punish you!" A finger was pointed; in that manner Tsuna hated the most.

"MY YAAAAAAAAARRRNNNNN!"

And that was how Hibari Kyoya started being the nightmare in Tsuna's life, even before they officially met.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **End note: Okay, now that you've read that, I warn you that keeping Hibari's character this way will lead to him being very obsessed to fin** **d** **Lal's secret, which is Tsuna himself** **(and the obsession is a bit more intense than his obsession toward Lal).** **Of course, this development will be somewhere above the 8th chapter or something.** **But is it too weird? Or do you think its fine? Like it? Hate it? Ohhh, so confused!**


	4. Her Cat, A Hunter

NOTE

1\. Thank you for follows, faves, and reviews guys!

2\. This chapter may seem a bit too fast-paced, but I want to keep a lighter tone, so I kind of deleted some scenes

3\. If anything confuses you in this chapter, just tell me. I have a tendency to be discreet and confusing.

4\. Warning: implication of animal abuse, implication of murder

5\. Just an addition, its hard for me to write about animal's abuse, so I didn't make any explicit description of it. Still, it broke my heart there. I dont support animal's abuse in any way. As for the other explicit stuff I've wrote before..., that's a different case.

* * *

HER CAT, A HUNTER

* * *

Colonello was sitting in the nearby cat cafe with Kyoko and Haru – again – to have their daily chat before work. Honestly, the blond male had no idea why he willingly go with these two's whim. He even had a cat ears bandana on (because its the cafe's weekly cat day). Of course, the man insisted he still had his masculinity intact, even in the middle of sipping the super sweet coffee inside that pink mug – its a bother how he started to like this cheap coffee.

Kyoko and Haru were in the middle of taking a selfie when the door to the cafe opened with the loud tinkle from the bell on top of it. A very familiar figure stepped inside the cafe half running. Their eyes were wide in that ridiculous surprised manner. It was Skull, and he was gawking at Colonello. "Oh my God!" the goth exclaimed, a bit impolitely as he suddenly pointed at their table, "It is true! You are into cat cafes!"

Colonello's jaw slacked. The girls didn't help him one bit as they acted like no one had just ran into their table and half screamed to their table. These girls..., really did not care. "Now wait a minute, kora!" Colonello stood up for his dignity, "What do you mean its true!?"

"I knew it! It has to be these girls from the intel! You wretched intels, you always planned something behind our back, didn't you!? What did you do to the real Colonello!? Now I lost my bet to that fucker Luce again!" Skull ranted. He slammed his hand on their table once – not that it scared Kyoko and Haru. The girls only stared at him absentmindedly.

"You have a bet over me, kora!?" Colonello's hand reached out to the collar of the goth's leather suit, "Luce must be behind this, right!?"

But Skull's horrendous face got worse. He stared at Colonello in fear before whispering, "Oh no... I-is it Africa? Africa must have done something to you. Why, Colonello? Now me and the guys had to give half of our wage to Luce again..."

So in the end, Colonello had to punch the guy in the face to calm him down. The four people now sat peacefully at the table. They even made sure Skull got his own cat ears bandana (and its pink. Pink can calm everybody's nerves, the cafe manager told them). Colonello had to smile apologetically at the manager. He didn't want her to see Colonello badly after being her favorite customer (she even drew hearts on Colonello's pancake once).

"It's nice to have you join us, sir," Kyoko said sweetly, while Haru twittered next to her, "The more, the merrier desu".

"Please just call me Skull," Skull answered with a flirtatious smirk. Oh Skull, if only you knew the real face of these girls.

"So you're trying to get into Lal's pants? That kind of makes sense, though people have been talking about you being into girly stuff like cat cafes, you know?" Skull added after hearing more of Colonello's story. The goth then sipped his coffee, "I mean, with you guys meeting in this place – fuck, this coffee is too sweet".

Colonello rolled his eyes and sipped his own coffee. Kyoko and Haru giggled as their default answer. Skull grinned, "But too bad, Colonello. Luce told me to join you and Lal on eliminating Cenzatti's ass. So I'm going to be a cockblock in your date".

"Kora, I never heard of this before," Colonello frowned, "Since when exactly?"

Skull sipped his coffee again, "Two days ago I think. Right after Luce created the bet".

Wait a minute, that must be why Verde was looking at him weirdly yesterday at the Sky Bar. They had this weird idea of Colonello hanging around in a cat cafe (thanks to Luce). The blonde male wiped his face in resignation. "Look. Firstly, don't make a bet on me. Secondly, Lal and me don't need your help. Luce clearly knows that we can handle it without you, kora," Colonello complained, although in defeat.

"The thing is, Luce told me that Cenzatti is out for Lal's kitty," Skull explained, "And she said its better to keep Lal out of it because she'll snap if anyone dare touch her kitty. The last time she got angry, the mission went out of hand".

"Which is funny, right?" Skull continued, "I mean, dude, its _just_ a cat".

"Its not," Colonello really wanted to tell him that the cat was actually a human. Yet, there was something wrong in talking badly about the woman you like. Lal was like a goddess in Colonello's eyes, therefore, saying "You know that Lal? She has something for a kid. Do you know she has been sleeping with an under-aged kid in her bed?" was unimaginable to him.

Skull rolled his eyes, "Whats with people exaggerating about this cat?" Skull ranted, "Its a cat, okay? A fucking cat. So what? Is it special? A rare breed? An expensive one? Stolen from the CIA?"

There was a deja vu there. Colonello remembered ranting in the same fashion. A long time ago.

He wanted to explain more, but Haru cut him to it. "Lal texted, desu!" Colonello sneered at her for using her polite 'desu' around Skull, but no longer using it around Colonello, "She said there is something urgent and asked us to come ASAP. Something about her cat, desu".

Haru showed them her phone, in which Lal's text was shown in italics:

 _Fucking geezer is threatening with my cat. Come. ASAP. Urgent._

Skull frowned even further, "Oh my gooooodddd. Its a cat. She can buy a new one if anything happens".

Colonello sighed, "S'not a cat. Its a...". But he couldn't continue. Why is it so hard to just say it!?

Now he understood why Kyoko and Haru never told him exactly.

* * *

"It's a boy," Skull muttered next to him.

Colonello turned to him, "Yup".

"Its a human boy," Skull repeated; face now the perfect image of flabbergasted, "Why the fuck did no one tell me?"

Colonello deadpanned. Was he that shocked too before?

They were currently inside Lal's apartment, watching Kyoko and Haru gushing over Lal at the living room. The blue haired woman was lying on top of a white lounge chair; clad in her lacy black lingerie and black night robe. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes in bloodshot. The scariest expression latched on her face as she pointed her silver handgun to the ceiling.

BANG! The gun went. The sound was loud enough to make the visitors flinch, but not loud enough to push away the sleepy looking boy who was curled right next to the woman.

The boy, Tsuna, laid right beside his 'owner'. He comfortably put his head on top of Lal's stomach, not even bothering the huge bosom touching the back of his neck as he paid more attention to his PSP Vista. The human cat also didn't seem to notice the commotion around him, only yawning a couple of times in between punching the buttons on his console. His black night shirt was a match of Lal's black night attire – which makes perfect sense for the people who knew Lal's antics when it comes to dressing up her kitty.

It didn't make any sense for Skull, however. Especially when he witnessed said 'cat' finally sitting up from his curled position to look around, noticing Kyoko and Haru next to his 'owner'. He then leaned closer to said owner to nuzzle her neck. Lal automatically circled an arm around the boy's brown head. She kissed the top of messy brown hair then hissed on how she'd create the most painful death for some 'motherfucking geezer' who was 'stupid enough to ever think of hurting kitty'.

"There has to be something sexual in here, right?" Skull asked Colonello as the two stood further from the scene. Colonello glanced sideways, "Uhh, none so far".

Skull's nose scrunched and Colonello sighed in defeat. Lets just say, finding Lal's protectiveness toward her 'kitty' could be so shell-shocking for some people. Colonello found this the hard way too, especially for the one week he'd been coming over to keep watch over Cenzatti's next moves.

It had been one week since the Cenzatti incident at Lal's place. Knowing that old geezer, he would want some revenge, especially for being treated that way by a woman. It was the reason why Colonello had been hanging around Lal's place so much for the last week. He and Lal were sure that old man would come around soon. While he was happy to be able to spend more time with his dream woman, Colonello admitted that watching Lal and Tsuna everyday could be... demotivating for his mission on getting into Lal's pants.

... especially that one time he found out that Tsuna likes to sleep naked in Lal's bed.

"This is horrible!" Kyoko commented. Colonello perked. The golden haired girl was holding an opened pink colored gift box.

"Whats wrong, kora?" Colonello approached her. When he and Skull stopped beside her, they understood why Lal was so angry.

Inside the box was a body of a dead cat. It was such a gruesome sight, a huge contrast to its pink container. A note with glittery pink writing was attached on top of the cat; _it will be your kitty next_. _C._

"Is this Cenzatti?" Skull started, taking the note carefully to not touch the bloody figure inside the box.

"Most likely, kora," Colonello observed the note, "Not that many people recognize Tsuna as her cat, if you know what I mean".

Skull nodded. Considering the circumstances of the note and the gift, it would be most likely to be Cenzatti. Yet, a lot of Lal's exes seemed to have a 'C' initial and know of Tsuna's role in her life. Colonello turned to the girls, hoping for more information, but he was greeted by quite a strange sight.

Kyoko and Haru, both usually cheerful and energetic, had serious looks on their faces. The sight was so new to Colonello that he ended up not saying anything. Skull took the cue to say something, "Well, I get it that this gets to your nerve, Lal, but we've decided you're no longer involved in Cenzatti's chase".

Haru was the first to complain, "Why!?"

"We cant allow emotion in missions, ladies!" Skull scolded, "As I said, it's not that I don't get it, but you know that we cant allow our personal grudge messing with our missions. A tiny bit of this could spoil the strongest plan. So it's better not to get involved if it riles you so much".

Both Kyoko and Haru kept their words to their selves, but their expressions were unreadable. Colonello shrugged next to Skull. He was quite used to the drama. "And I think Lal could understand this herself," Skull continued, "Right, Lal?"

They turned to the blue haired woman, just in time to see her being kissed on the forehead by her 'cat'. At that second, she instantly seemed to calm down. Before Skull was able to gather himself to call the woman again, Lal responded to her cat's love by kissing him back on the temple.

They thought, Lal would truly calm down for once.

* * *

But Colonello should have known better.

It was only the day after, and Colonello had already found himself dragged away from his apartment at the Arcobaleno HQ. Colonello was sure it was early morning when his doorbell suddenly rang. Knowing that only the inner circle could access the Arcobaleno's Top 7's living quarters, Colonello was not even on his guard when he opened the door. After that, it was black; he went unconscious.

When he came to, he was already sitting inside one of the Arcobaleno's jet plane, facing Lal's bored face and the snickering face of their travel assistant, Max. Colonello looked down to find himself in his assassination suit. Lal seemed to be ready in her suit too, hidden under an elegant white coat. Next to them were Kyoko and Haru. The two were tapping furiously on their computers and gadgets.

Yes, Colonello should be aware of these intel ladies. They never complied to orders; they were independent and conspiring.

Without even asking what had happened before he got himself in that flight, Colonello had already concluded that they were on their way to kill Cenzatti. As Skull was nowhere in sight, Lal must be planning this on her own without Skull's acknowledgement. "We're not even sure Cenzatti is the one who sent you that gift yet, kora".

"Oh, we're sure," Lal muttered while looking at her gold watch, "I had Kyoko and Haru analyzing the gift last night".

Colonello's eyebrows couldn't be any higher as he glanced at the two girls next to them, "And, kora, what are they doing?"

"They are tracking for Cenzatti's exact position," Lal answered. When he caught the gape on Colonello's face, she smirked, "I picked them myself, you know? People tend to misunderstand Kyoko and Haru's real nature, but they are the best in what they do".

Colonello couldn't disagree. Seeing the two girls now, its hard to believe that these two were the same giggling girls Colonello had been hanging out with in a cat cafe. He forgot that these two were Lal's most trusted agents from the intel department. That should have warned him since long ago that these girls were more than what they seemed.

"Kora, if you have these good of man power, you shouldn't take me with you," Colonello complained, "Killing that geezer Cenzatti should be a piece of cake for you".

Lal snorted, "Who said we're only going to kill Cenzatti?"

When Colonello looked at her questioningly, she leaned closer, "We're going to eliminate all of his underlings. All of them".

Shit. Colonello should've been more aware of this. Skull had warned him that Lal was scary when angered. She would go beyond the limit.

"Oh boy, Skull would be pissed if he finds out," Colonello sighed.

"He already knows," Lal yawned, "I put him in charge of watching over kitty".

"Kora!?"

* * *

Somewhere away from the flying private jet, Skull woke up at the worst time. The only thing he remembered was someone ringing his doorbell at 6 am. The next thing he knew, there was a pair of huge brown eyes. A _beautiful_ pair of brown eyes.

Skull blinked.

Owner of said brown eyes then jumped away from him to hide behind the white sofa in Lal's living room. The 'cat', Tsuna if Skull wasn't mistaken, then peeked from behind the sofa, before hiding again, then peeking again. Was he... playing peekaboo with Skull?

Honestly, Skull almost considered it adorable.

Almost.

If not for the fact that he was mysteriously removed from his own apartment, tied up, and laid on the floor of Lal's living room. Lal had not moved to the Arcobaleno's HQ yet, so Skull was sure there has to be a special reason if she went through all the trouble to move him from his apartment to her's. And knowing Lal's personality, this special reason must be something bad, possibly involving killing Cenzatti's fat-ass. To make it more dramatic, the woman even left a note on Skull's leg. It was written with red ink and said, " _Take care of kitty for me?",_ decorated with a kiss mark at the bottom.

If the woman thinks that sexy note would make him forgive her, she is wrong. Skull rolled his eyes sarcastically before he moved his body with certain precision to get himself off his bond. He could get himself free in seconds, but he stopped when he heard a soft giggle from behind the sofa.

The goth perked up.

His eyes met Tsuna's, and the boy let out a small giggle with his throaty but high pitched voice. The human cat jumped from the sofa to approach Skull once again. He did so with such elegance and playfulness that it caught Skull off guard. It almost looked like a cat's movements.

A _real_ cat's movements.

The boy touched Skull's hair curiously, as though wondering how it got such a color and sharp texture. Being tied up, Skull couldn't really avoid the touch – not that he wanted to avoid it. The boy was... beautiful for sure. His laughter was captivating and so energetic. Skull didn't mind being tied up if he could watch this boy play with his hair. It successfully changed his mind from trying to get away and deal with Lal quickly.

Dealing with Lal's antics can wait, right? Whats the worst that could happen anyway? They had dealt with the aftermath of her anger before. It couldn't be as important as... playing with this cat for awhile.

* * *

One hour of playing (and nuzzling) with Tsuna, the boy then left the goth alone at the corner of Lal's room. Unlike dogs, cats have a limit in their skinship. They would get tired of too much play. It seemed like Tsuna had reached his limit and decided to sit on a weird, colorful looking chair (that was too much of a contrast to the rest of Lal's livingroom design). The human cat sang to himself and ignoring Skull completely.

Skull took the cue to get himself off the rope binding him. Surprisingly, Tsuna didn't seem to mind when Skull jumped to his own feet and moving around freely in the living room. "Uhh, Kitty, right?" Skull tried to call. The boy spared him an uninterested glance. "I'll be out for awhile, yeah? Gotta check on your – uhh – owner and... my pal, Colonello".

Tsuna didn't answer nor did he make a move to sign an answer. Skull ignored it and continued to leave the room. Fortunately, he had his cellphone with him in his pocket. It seemed like Lal had something in her room to avoid any services and any tracking devices, which made Skull phone useless inside her apartment.

When he walked out of the room though, he found a lot of texts. Some of them from Lal (explaining why he was in the room and what she was up to). The most surprising were the ones from Colonello. It ranged from "PICK UP" to "URGENT. DANGER. RUN". Skull was standing next to the canned drink machine when he picked up a call from Colonello.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, KORA?"

Skull frowned, "Yeah, I was stuck in Lal's room," he gulped guiltily when he thought of the time he spent playing with Lal's cat, "For a reason. Wait, where have _you_ been? Do you know where Lal is?"

"Kora, we've finished everybody from Cenzatti's group," Colonello sounded as though he just ran a mile and back, "Except one dude".

"What? Cenzatti escaped?"

"NO. He's dead. Lal killed him," Colonello answered hurriedly, "Kora, watch out for anything suspicious around Lal's apartment. Check the door, the window, the chimney, everything. Cenzatti had sent a very dangerous assassin to Lal's place, kora".

"What?!"

"His name is Birds. Very dangerous, very skilled. Do not let Tsuna alone, kora".

 _Birds_. A serial murderer known for his pedophilia tendency. He was not only a murderer, he was also a sexual predator with unknown number of victims. This one had been one of the most wanted murderer of all time and he had been free from the justice system for almost thirty years.

"You hearin', kora!? Dont leave the boy alone!"

Skull's eyes turned sharp. His instinct peaked as he dashed back to Lal's apartment. He had been away only for ten minutes, but even he was aware of Birds' sneakiness. Birds is as skilled as The Arcobaleno Top 7, therefore he is the type of assassin who could make an opportunity out of a mere second of unawareness.

Skull was warned when he saw the door to Lal's apartment. Not that there was anything wrong with it; it stayed shut as Skull had left it. Yet, Skull instinct told him there was something different about it. Someone else had been here.

He opened the door slowly, greeted by the well-lit room. But he wasn't fooled. The air was thick. A dangerous presence was lurking behind this beautiful place; Skull could just feel it. Only the best assassins could make a place seem so peaceful, yet leave behind an awful stench of life-threatening danger.

Skull stepped inside slowly, in that soundless steps The Arcobaleno Top 7 were known for. However, the further he walked inside, the more he found no one in sight.

Except the still form of Tsuna.

Skull froze. Yes, there was no other presence except Tsuna's. Yet, the sinister feel inside the place stayed. He observed the boy quietly, noticing how different the boy _feel_. He was standing tall in the middle of the room, eyes wide and unblinking toward Skull's form. It almost felt surreal, but Skull was sure the boy's eyes turned dark golden for awhile.

He looked like a huge feline on its hunt. And Skull was unsure who was the prey.

"Tsuna?" Skull called.

The boy blinked once. Twice. Before the tense air dissolved to nothing.

Skull let his guard down and tried to let the boy know he was not a threat. As though catching the signal, the boy pouted sweetly before he strutted back to his weird-looking chair. And Skull stayed still for a second longer.

What just happened?

* * *

That evening, Luce called Skull to join a celebration at the Sky Bar, saying that they had achieved 'a huge accomplishment' and Skull was 'one of its main contributors'. Honestly, Skull only wanted to go there with the goal of ranting at Colonello and Lal. Because how could they? After they left Skull alone in confusion, they actually asked him to leave after their return. So yeah, that evening, he wanted to get drunk and make both Lal and Colonello deal with his drunkenness.

Luce's overexcited face at the entrance of the sky bar, however, confused him. "Oh my lovely!" the woman in white greeted, "Eliminating The Cenzattis and capturing a high level assassin in one day? That was wonderful, dear!"

"What?" Skull stopped walking, "I don't understand".

"Oh, was it meant to be a surprise?" Luce smiled softly before she took a glass of martini from her butler, Gamma, "I expected Lal to accomplish something as grand as this, actually. It was a good decision to send her to Cenzatti after all. But you? Dealing with that Birds? Truly, I didn't expect that".

The woman squinted her eyes teasingly before she drank from her glass, "And It was perfectly done too. So little blood and well cut. Where do you hide _it_ anyway? Do you plan to keep _it_ as trophy?" she winked meaningfully, "Anyway, there was a huge bounty for that guy. With this catch, I might consider giving you guys a 100% raise".

"Wait, wait, wait. Birds came after all?" Skull gaped, "What happened, Luce? I don't get it, seriously".

The woman finally took a good glance at him. Her butler, who was standing behind her, copied her expression. "We found Birds' body in the dumpster behind Lal's apartment complex. One vital organ was taken away from the body neatly, resulting to instant death, probably taken as a trophy. This obviously coming from an expert's hand, and you're saying you didn't do it?" Luce's eyebrows were raised.

Skull's jaw slackened even more. He didn't say a word, but his eyes denied everything. Luce's expression turned from serious to playful. "Well, of course! Of course!" she turned around toward her butler, "How wonderful! Knowing this, I should have prepared a feast rather than a meet-up at the bar. Am I right, Gamma?"

She left with her agreeing butler tailing her, leaving Skull alone in the middle of the luxurious bar with the view of the night sky. Skull knew he didn't even meet this Birds guy, but, if Luce words were true, then that assassin was present at Lal's apartment. But why was he dead? How?

 _Who?_

"Here comes the champ!" Viper called from their usual VIP corner. Skull approached them awkwardly. It seemed like they all think he was the perpetrator behind this Birds' death. Lal and Colonello were there with the rest of the Top 7 too, and there was no way they would let Skull take the spotlight if one of them were the true killer.

So who killed Birds?

"Kora, why didn't you tell me you've dealt with Birds? Luce has been ecstatic!" Colonello slapped his shoulder when Skull settled on the spot beside him.

The goth glanced left and right before he whispered lowly, "I-its not me".

Colonello turned to him with suspicious eyes, "Kora?" before he smiled, "Oh, that's a good joke, kora!"

When Skull didn't laugh along though, the blonde male paled. "Then who?"

"It could be Lal".

"No, she's with me all the time, kora".

"The girls from intel?"

"They're all brains, but they're not trained assassins, kora".

The two males watched each other with careful eyes, probably waiting for one of them to crack the joke. But none came up. The truth is, they had no idea what happened to this Birds dude. And if there was another skilled assassin in the lose, it should warn them that this assassin was around without their acknowledgement.

The tension between the two broke only when they heard the rest of the Arcobalenos making a noise at Lal's story. "What a cat!" Viper commented loudly, successfully stealing Colonello and Skull's attention, "Truly is a loyal one!"

Lal was smiling proudly as she fingered the mouth of her glass of sazerac, "Of course. He was trained by the best after all".

Interested, Skull asked Verde, who was sitting not far beside him. "Whats Lal talking about?"

"Her cat," Verde said, strangely not as bored as he usually was, "It gave Lal a welcome home present".

"What is it?" Fon chimed in, "A cat's present usually consists of hunting goods, right?"

Lal lifted her chin in pride as she closed her smoky eyes. She was boasting about it. "Indeed," she started, "And it was done so perfectly. So neat. Presented on my working desk".

"It's a heart".

Verde whistled and Reborn could be seen leaning closer to the table as if interested. Something in Skull's mind, however, warned him.

"Colonello," he started, "What organ was missing from Birds' body again? Luce told me a vital organ was taken from the body. Right?"

Colonello didn't seem to be aware at first. "It's a...," but then he froze in alarm, "... a heart".

Unaware of these two's private conversation, Fon commented to Lal's story. "That's really neat! Most cats don't bother to cut an organ to be presented to a companion. I mean, I've heard of dead snakes, a chicken's head, or a living animal," the Chinese man shrugged, "Which animal's is it?"

Lal laughed playfully. "I think," a smile, "its a bird's heart".

The Arcobalenos loudly commented on how common it was for cats to hunt for birds, but complimented Lal's cat's skill.

Skull and Colonello, however, were terrorized by one question.

 _There is no way, right?_

 _Right?_

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **If cat's owner ever find a dead animal or any bloody stuff in front of their doors (or anywhere they'd find very visible), usually its put there by the cat as a 'present'. This 'presents' are usually the result of the cat's hunt; like dead birds, rats, etc (it could be alive too). There is more to this than just a 'present', of course, like its actually the cat feeding you, or they think you're not a good hunter therefore they are 'teaching' you, but for Lal's case, I'll leave it at that. I'm not stating the obvious in the story, but you've known Birds' killer already, right?**

 **And for lovleydragonfly, your review got me laughing. But, honestly, its unplanned! It surprises me even - like seriously! XD**


	5. Her Cat, Territorial

NOTE

1\. Thank you for all of your support, reviews, fave, and follow, guys! And especially to fellow cat-lovers. Dog lovers or any pet lovers (and people with no pets) are allowed too, of course. Dog lovers should expect more of Hibari, I'm planning to put some analogy of him as a doberman. Still, never had a dog, except that one time when I was very young, so I may make a lot of mistakes later on.

2\. I'm trying to make any cat references correct, but this chapter contains more myths rather than fact. For further detail, check out the note after this chapter.

3\. The beginning of this chapter where Tsuna feeds his 'minions' is inspired by my reviewer EveJHoang. Yes, cats give their gifts and hunting goods to feed us. They really think they're better (maybe they are? Cat owners are slaved by their cats most of the time).

4\. Mandy-xLog reminded me about Birds' death circumstances and Hibird's appearance. I cant answer you now, but that question adds some idea or two. You guys will find out about Hibird on the next Her Guard Dog chapter (possibly a chapter after the next).

5\. About Lal..., you'll see in the next chapter.

* * *

HER CAT, TERRITORIAL

* * *

Tsuna woke up that day; from a dream of eating a huge piece of high quality tuna (and that's a good dream; because Tsuna loves tuna) and to the beautiful view of sunset from the huge glass panel in Lal's new bedroom. Yes, new, because a nice woman named Luce gave Lal a better place to stay in a place called the Arcobaleno Tower.

Tsuna jumped elegantly from the bed with a sing song voice, happily celebrating his nice nap in Lal's bed (it's new, so it needs to be marked). Of course, he couldn't forget the vanilla air freshener he loves so much. So he took it from one of his hidden spot (Lal's closet) and sprayed it to the air on his way out of Lal's room – because, obviously, while this place is all nice and beautiful, it needs to be marked by Tsuna's favorite scent.

The high rise studio, with huge glasses panel facing the the city, was empty. Tsuna noticed that maybe Lal was busy or was going out, which was too bad because Tsuna felt like cuddling with his woman. Yes, _his_ woman, because Lal was perfect all the way through; she is beautiful, strong, and intelligent. Not only that, she has proven herself worthy by providing care, food, and a place to live for Tsuna. Which is why she is a person deserving of Tsuna's whole attention.

So yes. As a dignified creature, Tsuna decided it is time to reward Lal with a show of his nurturing prowess. Ah, what should it be, the human cat thought. He walked to the kitchen with a face of a cat (or boy) in its hunt (or mission), opening the huge fridge with the most serious face he could muster with that hug adorable eyes of his. Oh, there's a lot of newly bought eggs. His other minions; Kyoko and Haru; had done their job, apparently. Tsuna was impressed. Therefore, those two should be rewarded as well.

The sight of those eggs gave the idea that Tsuna should cook. It's not good for his woman and minions to be malnourished. Tsuna couldn't understand why they wouldn't follow Tsuna's diet (by eating fish and milk almost everyday). But there was only one can of tuna left, so maybe Tsuna should make something else. Maybe those eggs should do.

The cat (boy) cracked the eggs with more excitement than skill to the huge bowl he took from the pantry. Oh yes, this cat was being serious, because he is a creature of pride and intelligence. He was on a mission to show his woman and minions how to do stuff.

In the middle of putting the egg mixture to the frying pan (did he put too much oil? Naah, more oil is better. Oh, add some chocolates!), a voice greeted him, "Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Tsuna turned his head from the frying pan to the black haired woman. Haru looked horrified from the other side of the kitchen island. She might be too amazed of Tsuna's cooking prowess, so the cat (boy) gave her a pompous answer, "Cooking".

"Umm, for who, honey? You're frying a lot of eggs at once".

"For Lal, Kyoko-chan, and Haru-chan," he then resumed to whisk the eggs on a very hot pan like the pro he thought he is before taking a bag of sugar to pour it to the pan.

Haru squeaked from behind him. "Kyoko! Kyoko!" she called out to her friend in panic. Tsuna thought Haru was delighted to have another of Tsuna's cooking. Tsuna cooked for all of them before, and he remembered how proud he was to have all his minions be fed from his hard work.

What he didn't realize was that Haru was warning her friend of another of Tsuna's cooking episode. They both knew it would be another nightmare.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru sat around the dining table to face the most mysterious black glob in the middle of the table top. Tsuna used a huge panda shaped spoon, which Lal bought for him after he learned how to use the stove for the first time, to scoop a huge serving of that glob to each of Kyoko's and Haru's plate. The two girls looked nervous.

"Tsuna, aren't you eating this too?" Kyoko asked nicely as she watched the boy going to the fridge to take his leftover tuna.

After sitting down at the head of the table with his tuna, Tsuna frowned at Kyoko. Why was it not obvious to her that Tsuna was not as heartless as they thought he was. Of course he was being generous by letting them eat all of that. Silly minions. But, of course, Tsuna knew his minions couldn't understand his overly complex reasoning, being the intelligent creature he was, so he put that in the easiest words he could gather, "Tsuna loves Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan".

And that melted the girls' heart. They glanced to each other and prepared their selves to another of Tsuna's awful dishes. They grabbed the spoons and took a bite. Haru automatically sounded like she was holding back her gag reflex while Kyoko paled. Uggggh, it was as awful as expected, but they couldn't even express their opinion for the bored cat-like eyes were watching them sharply from the corner of the table. Haru gulped down first and managed a smile to the boy-cat, "W-wow, it's so good!". Kyoko had to hold down the food in her mouth while she nodded and smiled pitifully.

Tsuna nodded in pride. Of course his two minions were overjoyed to have this chance to be blessed with his cooking. He then ate his tuna while keeping his eyes on his minions. His thoughts then wandering to his woman. Shouldn't she be here by now? Lal would make sure to tell Tsuna the day before if she wouldn't be around for a while.

"Where is Lal?" he asked.

Kyoko and Haru froze. "She... she was given a sudden and urgent mission," Kyoko answered carefully, but still with a forced smile.

"With who?" because Lal never went to a mission alone. She used to go with Haru and Kyoko, but lately she had been paired with someone else.

Kyoko and Haru shared another nervous glance. Haru then put her hand on top of Tsuna's, as though asking him to calm down, "It's with Colonello, Tsuna-chan".

After the mention of that name, Tsuna flipped.

* * *

"You hear me, man?" Skull repeated for the millionth time, "I said Luce forgot my 100% raise for killing Birds".

Colonello rubbed his temple. He had just arrived from his mission this early morning and Skull instantly bombarded him with whinings by the time he saw Colonello near the lobby. Not only that, Lal, who was his partner in this mission, left all her stuff there with Colonello as she hurried to her apartment at the upper floor of their HQ tower; something about an emergency she said.

"Kora, I'm tired and I need some rest, alright? Luce sent us to another mission out of the blue again, so I'm really not in the mood to deal with the rest of you!" Colonello snapped, "Now help me bring Lal's luggage to her place, kora".

"Woah, woah, what got into you, man? Shouldn't going with Lal on your mission make you happy or someshit? Geez," Skull complained, but took Lal's luggage with him anyway as they walked to the elevator.

Colonello blushed a little. He was proud to say that he was no longer an acquaintance or a co-worker to Lal. Instead, he was somewhat of a friend. Luce had been partnering them up for a lot of missions lately and, thanks to Kyoko and Haru, Colonello had been invited to Lal's place often. So yeah, he was happy. That didn't mean he should be less mad at Luce's abuse of power. That damned witch.

Skull didn't seem to care about Colonello's inner sulking, for he kept on ranting on their way to Lal's new place in the HQ. She just moved there yesterday, right before Luce sent them out to a mission. "... She promised me a raise, which would help me a lot after she took half of my wages for the bet," Skull ranted.

"Kora, knowing that witch, she might have known from the start that you didn't kill Birds. She prides herself to be the all-knowing," Colonello frowned as they passed doors. Lal's place should be right next to Fon's.

"Does she?" the goth half whispered in warning. Not only because the promising 100% raise was bound to be taken away from him, but also because how 'dangerous' it was if Luce ever find out of Tsuna. Luce – as innocent as she seemed – was also powerhungry. When she sees power, she would do anything to possess it – just like how she collected her seven best weapons in the form of Arcobalenos Top 7. Her '7 dolls' she sometimes call them

And something as cute and strong as Lal's cat would be to her liking indeed.

"Dunno," Colonello snorted, "But I think that frickin' witch might want something from Lal," the elevator door opened and they stepped into the 4th floor, "Or her 'cat', kora".

Skull snorted, "I just wonder where she spent all that money she got from Birds' death! People put a lot of bounty on that pervert, ya know? She should have shared them with the people in need, if you know what I mean". They stopped in front of Lal's door. Honestly, this would be the first time Colonello and Skull visited Lal's new place. All they remembered of this room was something akin of a... mess, because it used to be Bermuda's. They just hoped Lal did something to manage the place.

Colonello sent Skull a look, "Here goes".

They opened the door expecting to see one of Bermuda's strange decor, only to see a whole different view instead. The general design of the Arcobaleno's Top 7 living space in one of the HQ highest floors were a spacey studio room with a kitchen by the staircase. There was a bedroom upstairs and an all-purpose room across the kitchen area. In Lal's case, the whole room was painted in white, with accents of dark purple and green in particular places. The long white sofa, with smaller purple seats in the living room area complimented the huge glass panel in the background. There was a huge flat-screen across from that seating area, right next to the hallway leading to the all-purpose room. The artistic modern lights made the room all the more fancy and high class and Colonello concluded, the strange room they all remembered to be Bermuda's has now magically turned into something of an ultra-modern design.

"Wow," Colonello whispered. Skull whistled from his side.

"Thanks".

The two men snapped their heads to the right. On Colonello's other side was Lal, standing with her hands folded to her chest. "What took you so long?" she said to Colonello. Oh, Colonello really liked it when she gets snappy.

"Urmm, this idiot, kora! He forced me to gossip with him in the lobby".

"I did not!"

Lal rolled her eyes sarcastically. Colonello swooned. "Anyway, thanks for taking my stuff here. Kitty is having an episode, you see, so I have to hurry back".

"... an episode?"

"Yeah, see?" Lal pointed at the sight of said child running around the room with a label gun. And yes, the kid was putting label tapes all over the room using the label gun. And on each of those colorful label tapes were his name; Tsuna. "He is very angry because I left without asking for his permission. So, he's being territorial," Lal sighed.

"I-I see, kora," Colonello watched astoundingly from his spot as the boy labeled the huge flat-screen, some parts of the walls, the coffee tables - practically everything. Kyoko ad Haru, who stood apologetically near the kicthen area, even have Tsuna's name written on their cheek in colorful inks. The writings were cute actually, but it was a result of a strange behavior. No human should act like this...

And Tsuna is human..., right?

"He is 'marking' his territory," Lal told Colonello with a meaningful look. Colonello awkwardly glanced at her. He was getting this vibe that she wanted him to say something, but he couldn't understand what it was.

"U-uh, t-thats too bad I guess?" Colonello tried, but his response didn't seem to satisfy Lal. So he randomly added, "I-its kinda c-cute".

And that got him a reaction instantly. "I know right?" Lal rolled her eyes in excitement, "I mean, look at how adorable that pout of his. Oh, I really want to ruffle his fur even more".

Colonello understood women's tendency to prefer the answers they want rather than honesty, but he was still horrified on how different this woman gets when it comes to her cat (boy, Colonello, BOY!). Shouldn't someone be weirded out when another person put their names on other people's property like this kid was doing? But Lal was actually giggling. Giggle! And an alpha woman like her dont giggle most of the times. Colonello could also hear Skull cooing like some mother to her baby. And he is a goth. GOTHS DONT COO.

When the cat stopped across from them to give Colonello his unblinking stare, Lal cooed even more. "Aww, come here, kitty. You can mark me if you want," Tsuna was now pouting to Colonello's way, eyes still unblinking. Colonello almost felt guilty for something he didn't know he did. Almost. "Aww, look at him," Lal put her hands on her chest as she sighed on her 'kitty' (who was practically glaring holes to Colonello's head), "How adorable. Come here kitty. We can cuddle and make up. Its all my fault, okay? I'm sorry".

After more coaxing, 'kitty' eventually approached his 'owner' for a hug, but not without keeping his glare to Colonello.

* * *

"You're hated, man," Skull cackled as he bragged on Tsuna's name written on his arm with purple ink. The design of the writing was funky and punk-like, with a star-shaped 'A' and devil horns on the 'T'.

Lal also ended up with her own 'marks'. She had three and they were all in dark blue in curlish flowery design. The woman now sat down with all of them at her dining table, each with a cup of coffee, "Cats can get territorial when they're in a new place. It's that, or they felt threatened by another presence in their territory".

Colonello swore he saw an eye-roll in both Kyoko and Haru's expression when Lal mentioned the second reason. He even saw Haru sending him a menacing look. The two girls had been suffering the most because they had it all over their faces. But even that was better than Colonello...

Because he didn't receive any mark.

"I think it's the latter," Skull snickered and bumped his shoulder to Colonello, "You know..."

Yeah, Colonello knew the boy was going against him with this 'territorial' drama.

"Anyway, your place is goddamn good, Lal. You have good tastes," Skull complimented.

Lal smiled cheekily, "Of course I have the best tastes. However, I didn't manage this decoration".

"Kora, you didn't?"

Kyoko perked, "When we went inside this place, everything was already furnished and arranged. We don't even need to put Lal's stuff into it," she then added, "Luce has arranged everything for us. And it really fit Lal's tastes, right?" she turned to Haru excitedly, receiving an equally excited nod.

Colonello and Skull, however, sent a weird look to one another. There was something alarming in the back of their head, but they didn't know what it was.

"Luce was being so helpful, I admit," Lal commented, "And speaking about that, didn't Luce say she is sending the trainer today?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot," Haru slammed her hand on the table softly, "Should we cancel? Tsuna is being difficult today".

"Ugh, I told her my Tsuna doesn't need a trainer," Lal hissed, "He's fine with me and me alone".

Colonello frowned in confusion, "Kora, kora, what trainer?"

Kyoko sighed, "Luce suggested to assign a special trainer for Tsuna. She even said she knows an experienced trainer that we can trust".

"W-what?" Colonello was stunned. They couldn't assign some pet specialist on a fake cat! That was... wrong. Yet, his train of thoughts was disturbed by the sign of the doorbell.

"Ah! That must be the trainer!" Haru exclaimed.

Colonello was suddenly worried. Especially with said 'cat' standing near the door, he was bound to be busted by the cat specialist. And then Lal's dirty secret would be out to the public and she would be called a cougar or some pervert for keeping a boy as her pet. Colonello didn't want that. So he snapped his head, ready to protect his lady from the embarrassment of the year.

Only to be stunned when Tsuna opened the door. A man wearing his black suit and fedora stepped inside. This was the worst of all nightmare, Colonello thought, because Reborn has stepped inside Lal's apartment and he was now facing Tsuna; the infamous cat.

Reborn stepped further inside with his usual gallant look, raising an eyebrow at the child in front of him. Tsuna's territorial trait spiked up again at the sight of this new stranger, and he wasn't backing down without a fight. The human cat put his unblinking stare on as he tried to seize up the man with his eyes; the common cat's language for dominance. But Reborn was known to have the deadliest stare. He practically breathe of dominance, and no one had ever beaten him on the title. It only took a couple of seconds for him to stare down at the boy with his killer stare.

Surprisingly, a minute later, Tsuna backed down. The boy instantly looked at his feet. This man was beyond his level; he couldn't and shouldn't challenge this stranger.

Colonello was ready to explain everything to Reborn and save the boy from being maimed by the man, but Reborn preceded him by crouching down to the boy's eye-level. Reborn took a ball of yarn out of his pocket and showed it to the boy. Tsuna observed the yarn, stealing glances at Reborn, before he finally, albeit hesitantly, took the yarn.

When Reborn pat the boy's head, Haru slapped Colonello on the back of his head, "Stop gaping like an idiot, Colonello! You look ugly!"

* * *

The four members of Arcobaleno's Top 7 were now sitting in Lal's lavish living room with Kyoko and Haru serving them new batch of coffee. Reborn sat across from Lal, smiling at his cup. This man loves his coffee after all.

"I didn't expect Luce to send you," amusement laced Lal's words, "It was a huge surprise".

"Then I'd say," Reborn sent a look at the boy sitting extremely close to Lal, "the surprise is even".

Colonello was still confused on how calm the hitman took the surprise though. But knowing Reborn, he would be calm over anything.

Tsuna was squirming in his seat as he nuzzled to Lal's shouder, but stopped to steal shy glances toward the man. He was blushing like a real human for once – in a way that got even Colonello to admit that he looked adorable. Lal seemed to notice, "Whats wrong, kitty?" Everybody sent their attention toward the boy, which made the boy flushed to a deeper shade of red. "Do you want to mark Reborn, too?" Lal continued.

Reborn seemed interested, "Mark?"

"Tsuna is marking the place," Lal smiled proudly, like the cat person she truly was, "As you can see". She showed the man the marks on her two arms and neck. The marks on Skull, Kyoko, and Haru added to her point, especially the label tape glued all over the place.

"Another cat's trait," Reborn trailed. His eyes trailed all over the place to check on this mark. The hitman then smiled widely before he leaned forward in his seat. He seemed very interested now, "I don't mind".

Tsuna obviously flinched; out of happiness more than fear. Lal laughed teasingly, "Look, kitty, he said it's fine," she pushed her cat forward, "Go. Mark him, sweetheart".

Tsuna approached the man with the most unsure steps Colonello had ever seen on the boy. Usually, Tsuna was elegant and confident; his steps were beautiful and soundless. This time, he did it shyly, looking down as he walked pass Colonello and Skull to approach the hitman. Reborn was smirking so wide already as he welcomed the boy. When Tsuna reached his side and put one knee on the seat Reborn was sitting on, the man automatically put a hand on the boy's lower back. Tsuna muttered shyly, "Where can Tsuna mark?"

Colonello was surprised that the boy even said anything. It took days for Colonello to hear the boy's voice, but now Tsuna didn't seem to bother saying more than one syllable to this man after only meeting him for a few minutes.

"Wherever you want it to be," the hitman gave his smooth answer. He then added, "Kitty". Colonello cringed on how wrong the nickname sounded on Reborn's mouth.

Tsuna flushed more, but leaned closer to the man's hold, "The neck?"

Reborn seemed victorious. He lifted his chin to bare his neck, "Sure".

Tsuna picked an orange marker to mark the man's neck. It was a simple doodle, but made with care. After he was done, Tsuna scurried away from the man and jump to the backrest of the couch Colonello and Skull were sitting on. With the agility and flexibility of a feline, he made his way to his 'owner'. The scene was enough to ignite the spark in Reborn's eyes. Oh yes, the man was interested. Extremely so.

"I wouldn't mind doing this job," Reborn laced his finger together, "Not at all".

Lal kissed the side of her cat's face and smiled at the beautiful flush adorning his face, "I'm starting not to mind either".

Colonello gaped. He knew the boy for weeks and he still got the evil eyes. This _man_ , known to be the first ranked assassin in their company, the one feared by all and hated by all, knew the boy for under half an hour and he already got a mark, an adorable flush, and a half hug? WHAT!?

"T-this is Luce's conspiracy," Skull stuttered next to Colonello. The goth looked terrified, "T-that woman. S-she is conspiring!"

"Shut up, kora," Colonello hissed. He didn't care about Luce and her conspiracies. He had his pride to maintain in front of Lal, dammit. He wasn't losing to Reborn!

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **Some addition: Cats don't need a trainer or much training as far as I know (correct me if I'm wrong though), but I made it this way for a reason (which you'll see in the next chapter probably). Also, I'm not sure if cats get more territorial when they are 'jealous', but I know jealousy and being mean for no reason could be a result to them being territorial. Well, I got my own scratches thanks to playing with another cat (my cat didn't appreciate it). But rather than knowing you play with another cat, it's ore because you smell like another cat, and that's can be a huge problem to a jealous cat.**

 **Secondly, marking is when a cat rubs on you (and your furniture). With this, the cat is marking you and the place as theirs. Note that I didn't make Tsuna rub himself to the wall or furniture, because he is human. Instead, I replace the rubbing with label tapes, doodling names on people, and spraying his favorite scent (the vanilla air freshener).**

 **And lastly, the moment where Tsuna called Lal his 'woman' is inspired by the myth that said a cat believed he is the owner in cat-human relationship. Like, in most cat parodies, a cat would call the human as his 'human'. In this case, it would be weird to have Tsuna calling Lal his human because Tsuna was kind of human, so I changed it to woman instead.**


	6. Her Cat, Trained

NOTE

1\. Announcement: I may not be able to update as regularly as I used to. Things are getting stressful here, guys. I have to focus on my research project, so I dont have much time to write fanfictions. It has been a very hard time for me. But I might update soon, because I'm having a short vacation until Sunday.

2\. Warning: Poor editing, Reborn

* * *

HER CAT, TRAINED

* * *

There was this particular unsettling feeling in Colonello whenever he thought of Lal's 'cat' being trained by Reborn. Does Reborn even like children? Physically wise, Tsuna might be old enough to be called a teen; but Colonello knew the kid has a mind of a 7 year old. If the kid ended up being shot to death by Reborn, well, Colonello wouldn't be surprised.

Therefore, that day when he suddenly found himself sitting in the cat cafe with the one and only mistress of the Arcobaleno Corporation – Luce – Colonello jumped into the topic. "Don't you know that creep Reborn is a fucked up killer known to mankind?" he asked with suspicious eyes, "And explain to me why you're here, kora!"

Luce was sitting in their usual spot in the cat cafe. Her ever loyal butler standing on her side as always and he seemed busy adjusting the amount of sugar in the woman's tea. Skull, who sat right on Luce's other side, looked suspicious as well, but he fared better. He had lived through the fact that Luce could appear anywhere so suddenly.

"This cat cafe is owned by a close friend!" Luce answered gleefully, "So, of course I'm here – oh, this tea is perfect. Thank you, Gamma". She sipped her tea with the elegance of a queen. It was unknown if she intently ignored Colonello's first question or if she accidentally did so.

So when the answer didn't arrive, Colonello huffed and jumped to conclusion as a sign of rebelliousness (although, no one can rebel against Luce. No one.). "I think you're planning to recruit Lal's cat," Colonello sneered, "You always spoil the people that have taken your interest. And then you'll introduce them to your dirty deeds and buy them weapons, kora".

Skull was glancing between the nervously, but that didn't stop Colonello. "I don't care what kind of shit you're interested with, kora, but if anything happened to that kid, Lal is going to make hell on Earth".

The woman in white kept her calm. In fact, she didnt seem like she was listening. Luce sipped her tea calmly, eyes closed in that relaxed manner. It was a full minute later did she suddenly waved her gloved hand and giggled softly, "You silly child. I am just being a caring friend to Lal," she put her hand on the table top, "I just love cats".

Colonello didnt want to listen to her lies, "You want Reborn to train him to kill. And then... and then... kora, you must have slipped a weapon to the kid's hand without Lal's knowing. Shit, that kid is already so dangerous. Imagine what he'd can do with a weapon, kora!"

Skull tried to smile to reduce the tension – which didnt seem to work. Luce was doing well on acting (or maybe she truly was) casual. The two other girls, Kyoko and Haru, were acting like they were not there as usual (they were very good at doing that, damn intel girls). Strangely enough, the caf manager, Bluebell, should be able to hear everything, but she was smiling widely as though there was no conversation regarding a murder of a kid and world domination in the hand of a woman named Lal happening.

In the end, Colonello could only stare at Luce while the woman took her time to enjoy her tea. By the time a minute became two, and then three, Luce finally puther cup down and answered, "Have I done something that you deem," she paused to smile at the cafe manager discreetly, "harmful?"

That shut Colonello up. When it comes to Luce, cute and harmful seemed to share the same meaning, so who knows?

* * *

But Colonello couldn't hold himself from worrying. Not that he cared for Tsuna, mind you. He just didn't want Reborn to kill a kid and Lal to create World War 3. So yeah..., he didn't care for the kid. No, really.

He found out later that Reborn was going to _train_ the _kitty_ that evening at Reborn's quarters. The place was exactly across from Colonello's, so he wasn't really _trying_ or _looking for_ the kid. He was just passing by and checking what was up.

The knock on the door was answered with a short 'come in' by Reborn from the speaker. Colonello stepped inside the unlocked room, finding the dimly lit room to be absent of any noise. It was until he walked across the hallway and find the huge studio room with the huge glass wall facing the city did he sensed signs of living. There in the huge room, the one that looked exactly like the main room in Colonello's, Lal's, or any of the Arcobaleno's quarters sans the expensive red carpeting and the lavish black leather furniture, sat Reborn and Tsuna on top of the biggest leather seating. What was surprising about it was the fact that Tsuna sat on top of the man's lap, with his head leaning comfortably on the man's chest as Reborn held the boy's hand correctly on a guitar.

Colonello was stoned, not only from the sight, but also by the fact that the room was bare of light, except from the city lights coming from the huge window and the luminescent golden light coming from the artistic ceiling light in the middle of the room. It was almost romantic... and wrong. Colonello almost decided to step back silently, but was prohibited from doing so when Reborn noticed his presence.

"Ah, a company," the hitman's heavy voice rang, "Please join us, Colonello".

Colonello awkwardly made his way closer to the two. He didn't dare to sit down just yet and preferred to stand behind one of the couches facing the two other males. Reborn and Tsuna's eyes shone in the darkness as they stared at Colonello. Reborn's was sharp as usual, just like a wolf. Yet, it was Tsuna's wide and unblinking one that made Colonello shivered. He could imagine the usual flat face that usually accompanied the stare; the same one the boy usually gave when he didnt want Colonello around. It was beautiful yet eerie; very _cat-like_.

"Sit on the chair, kitty," Reborn ordered the boy calmly. Tsuna glanced at the hitman as though saying that he wasn't too keen on the idea of being away from the man, but, with a look from reborn, he obliged. The boy scooted to the spot right next to Reborn. When he settled on his new spot, Reborn scratched under the boy's chin, "Good kitty".

"Uhmmm," Colonello was getting very uncomfortable by the level of intimacy. It was enough that Lal had her own episode of intimacy with _kitty_ , so Colonello couldn't take it if Reborn was indeed having the same only thing Colonello was thankful for is the poorly lit room, "So... whats with the dark room? It's expected from you, but... you are _training_ someone".

"I decided it might help the mood," Reborn was still paying attention to Tsuna, nuzzling his nose to the boy's, "It was proven to be correct".

"Uh huh," Colonello tried looking away from whatever it was the two were doing, "kora, it might be better for your student if you turn on the light maybe?"

"He has super sharp vision," Reborn answered shortly, "All cats do. Try harder, Blondie".

Colonello wanted to throw his own insult, but was cut to an abrupt by some noise from the entrance. He could hear a very flat and bored voice muttering something about "Reborn is secretly a romantic" and "not being used to the darkness because the lab is always so bright". Yes, that was indeed Skull... and Verde.

"As I was saying, Reborn has horrible tastes when it comes to living spaces," he could hear Verde's nagging coming closer from the hallway, "Why cant any of you enjoy being under the bright light? It keeps you concentrated and warned of what is around yo – oh, hello Colonello. And... uh".

Colonello could barely see Skull and Verde standing near the hallway to the entrance. Skull was looking around like a curious kid, while Verde squinted at Reborn – or the person next to Reborn to be exact.

"Look kitty, more guests. Might as well give them a good show, shall we?" Reborn tickled under Tsuna's chin. The sight made Verde turned his head to Skull's way. The man's green eyes seemed bored as usual, but they demanded answers. Skull couldn't really say a word out of nervousness (now the goth understood why everybody couldn't seem to explain about the real circumstances behind Lal's cat). Yet, Verde was not the uncaring man he was known to be if he couldn't walk pass the awkwardness. The guy walked to the spot next to Colonello with his hands tucked inside the pocket of his lab coat. His flat and 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude shone brightly in the dark room when he muttered in his plainest tone.

"I was waiting for you to hand me the materials I need for my research, and here you are having a date with a kid".

Colonello choked at the mention of 'date' while Skull tripped over nothing on his way to join Colonello and Verde on the spot behind the couch. Reborn gave the scientist a pointed look, "He is a cat, not a kid".

Colonello's head snapped to Skull's way. At the same time, right from Verde's other side, Skull did the copied the movement. The two shared a wide-eyed look before slowly moving their eyes to the scientist standing right between them. They were probably expecting Verde to explode or something on the idea that Lal's cat was actually a human, but the man, surprisingly, didnt seem to react in any way. He just stood in silence, eyes watching Reborn and the kid he had never seen before.

Colonello and Skull waited for something – anything – to happen. But Verde tch-ed and commented, "I cant see why it is more important than my research".

"Oh, you are mistaken," they could see the smile on Reborn's face as he payed a random tune on his guitar, "This cat is a genius. He might be lacking in the verbal department, but he is indeed a bright one".

Verde was ready to refute by opening his mouth, but Reborn cut him off with another strum from his guitar, "And he," another skillful pluck on the strings, "can sing".

It was ridiculous, but Reborn did sound like a kid boasting on his new toy to his friends. It got not only Colonello and Skull to raise their eyebrows, but so did Verde. Yet, none of them dared to voice a word, because this kind of behavior is new when it comes to Reborn. They were so astounded that, by the time Reborn played his guitar and ordered the _kitty_ to sing, they could only play the role of the unsuspecting spectators.

They didnt expect the boy to have a beautiful voice, so it was even more surprising to see the boy lifting his chin proudly before he closed his eyes and sang beautifully, " _La mer..., qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs..."_

Colonello's jaw went slack and so did Skull's. Verde stayed rigid but, as the song went on, Colonello could see the man starting to lose his composure. You might be fooled by the man's lack of expression, but the Arcobalenos knew Verde well enough to notice if his eyes were opened slightly wider or if his chin shivered as signs of human emotion. And at that moment, Colonello knew that Verde was only seconds away from flipping the table or... something else he did when he was so confused.

"Kora! That's a nice show and all, but we think it's better to enjoy music with coffee, don't you think so? Yes. Reborn, we heard that you have the best coffee in your kitchen, yeah? Yeah, so we'll be helping ourselves with a serving of those in the kitchen," Colonello voiced in the middle of the soing loudly. Reborn didnt seem to bother, because he seemed to enjoy the song as much as the kitty. It was a good chance for Colonello to grab both Skull and Verde away from the room to the kitchenette area a distance away from where Reborn and the _kitty_ were singing together.

When he arrived in the kitchen with the other two Arcobalenos, Colonello quickly peeked from behind the partition dividing the kitchenette and the living room where Reborn was at. He made sure to check if Reborn was suspicious. When he sensed that Reborn was far too gone with his guitar and singer, Colonello took a deep breath and turned to Skull and Verde.

"Kora, I know that was surprising for you," Colonello whispered harshly to Verde's face, "But I swear there is an explanation on the fact that Lal's cat is a human, okay? I can explain, kora".

Verde didn't budge an inch. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his hands still tucked inside his coat. His face was rigid as usual, but his eyes were unusually vacant. Beside the scientist, Skull stood with the dumbest face he could muster. When it comes to Skull, being dumb is natural, so it's hard to see the difference.

Colonello, however, didn't have the time to mock Skull's face. So he jumped into more elaboration, "Look, it's not that weird. Some people have strange... tastes like that, kora. But Lal is not strange, she is just –"

"Was that...," Verde pointed a finger to the direction of the two singing couple in the living room, "... was that Reborn singing?"

Skull automatically responded with strange excitement, "I know right!? I was like, what the fuck, you know what I mean?"

"What?" Colonello shook his head, "Kora, are you saying that you missed the boy sitting beside him? The _kitty_?"

"Well, the cat's cute but...," Verde shrugged, "... _Reborn_. _Singing_. I mean, that's hard to miss. THAT Reborn – oh, and I've never noticed that Reborn is such a cat person, do you?" Skull nodded in the girliest way possible to support the scientist's opinion. How Skull could do such unmanly head wiggling should be fully blamed on Kyoko and Haru.

Meanwhile, Colonello face-palmed. The unexpected way these two agreeing to the idea that Tsuna is a cat (which he isnt) was much more shocking than any stranger things that had happened that evening.

* * *

"Where is my coffee?" Reborn's mood made a U turn as Colonello returned to the living room. Colonello was sure the man was just smiling cheesily to the boy beside him before he directed a sinister glare to Colonello.

Colonello stuttered a bit because, no, they did not get any coffee from the kitchen. He took Skull and Verde there to protect Lal's dignity, but it ended with scarring Reborn's instead. So Colonello shrugged and reasoned with the a plainly dumb logic, "I forgot about the coffee".

Reborn made an accusing look, but ignored Colonello's strange behavior. The hitman turned to the boy beside him and pet the boy's head. "Don't you think his voice is beautiful? Such a talent. I'm thinking of introducing him to a friend of mine. She is a better vocal coach than I am. She owns a music school in the city and she has a younger brother who could appreciate the company of a cat –"

"A boy," Colonello coughed.

Reborn ignored him and continued, "You know, Gokudera Hayato? A prodigy pianist? Yeah, that is her younger brother. I think I would love to see a collaboration between this kitty and a skilled pianist, don't you?"

Colonello hesitated to answer. This was exactly like Lal; and by that, Colonello meant the many moments she asked for his approval of her _kitty's_ good traits. Not that Colonello was allowed to disagree anyway (he would get a punch or two otherwise), and it seemed to be the same in Reborn's case. So Colonello nodded dumbly.

* * *

It has been a week since that day he saw Reborn turning into a hippie slash cat lover and Colonello had not dared to step into the hitman's place again ever since. It was probably on the idea of how silly it was to see Reborn acting that way, or maybe because there was something _bad_ itching the back of his head when he saw Reborn and Tsuna together. There was something _wrong_ about it, but what was it?

Was it because Colonello is still suspicious of Luce's real motives? Colonello was sure that Luce was targeting Lal's _kitty_. He was expecting for Reborn to train Tsuna how to grab a gun or something.

"Actually, I think Reborn is just being a vocal coach," Skull explained as he slumped to the spot beside Colonello with a cup of iced coffee in his hand.

"How are you – Kora, what is he doing here?"

Colonello threw a suspicious glare at Verde who, out of the blue, joined them in their usual spot in the cat cafe. The man sat across from Skull and Colonello, right next to Kyoko and Haru. "What, so I am not allowed to go here?" Verde muttered tonelessly.

"Colonello, be nice!" Haru scolded before she turned to the newcomer, "You are allowed to join us anytime, desu. Its always nice to have another Arcobaleno join us, sir".

As usual, Haru's polite facade tricked the unsuspecting Arcobaleno. Verde said with an uncharacteristic friendly tone, "Please call me Verde".

 _Ooooh, you're tricked kora!_ Verde didn't know what he's getting himself into. These intel girls are two-faced.

Ignoring Verde's complain on how sweet the coffee was (because it never refrain them from going back for more somehow), the conversation went back to Reborn and _kitty_. "As I was saying," Skull continued, "I think Reborn is just a vocal coach for kitty. I've been joining them every night for the last week and I always see them singing and playing the guitar".

"That's hard to believe, kora. And, wait, did you just say you join them all day?"

"Actually, I was there with Verde. We're just looking for a way to spend our time".

Verde perked from the back of his huge plastic cup of coffee, "Yeah. I've actually petted kitty and his fur was so soft. And it smelled so nice". Skull was rolling his eyes and slurring an _"I know right_ " to agree.

Colonello tried hard to ignore how easy these people take on the idea that Lal was keeping a human boy as a pet. The good thing was, her dignity is kept safe for now. The bad thing was, everyone acts as though it is normal (which is not).

"Are you sure that Luce hasn't slipped a gun or a bomb to Tsuna somehow? She always does that to symbolize her ownership over us, kora. You know, Skull, that when she gave someone a weapon, it means she wants them to do her evil deeds for her," Colonello probed.

Skull's eyebrows met, "Hmmm, I don't think I've ever seen Luce in Reborn's place in the last one week. She didnt make a lot of contact with Tsuna actually so I dont think that's possible. The only thing she ever gave him was... Lal's place – which was Lal's and not the kitty's – and a ball of yarn".

Colonello almost jumped from his seat, "Yarn?"

"Yeah. That ball of yarn Reborn gave Tsuna the first time, remember? Luce gave it to Reborn so that he can get Tsuna to trust him".

Colonello frowned. The yarn trick didn't work for him. He gave Tsuna a yarn too when they first met, back when he saw the _kitty_ for the first time. "Kora, you sure there is no weapon or guns inside that yarn?"

Skull snorted, "No way. Tsuna almost finished knitting a pair of mittens with it and I don't see anything inside it. Anyway, I don't think it's possible to hide a gun inside something so small".

Colonello leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful look. It was hard to believe that Luce was being nice for the sake of being nice for once. The circumstances were too suspicious and its difficult to not suspect a thing. Seeing his face, Skull added, "Really, man, there is nothing! I didn't even see Reborn pulling his sadistic stunt or pulling out his gun when the boy is around. And the yarn is just a harmless gift. There is no conspiracy shit or anything".

Colonello took a deep breath, "Yeah... Yeah, there is no way, right? Reborn is just a vocal coach for the kid".

"Yeah," Skull agreed, "There is just no way Luce would slip a dangerous weapon to such a cute cat anyway".

* * *

Tsuna was lounging on Reborn's couch. He had been spending a lot of time in Reborn's place and he liked it so far. Reborn had been treating him right and Tsuna felt spoiled by the man. The man was taking a shower right now and Tsuna already missed him for the last 10 minutes.

So the boy spent his time to finish the mitten he knitted as he waited for Reborn to finish his shower. The mitten project was almost done anyway, he really only needed to bind it off before he could use it. As he looked at it, Tsuna was reminded how he almost decided to keep the yarn as a pet (he has 10 other pet yarn at home, each has its own name given by Tsuna). But Reborn told him it was bad to let such a nice yarn to go to waste. So Tsuna made sure to let Reborn know that he made something with it. He even added a number on it to show how smart he was. He decided adding the number 27 would be nice for the design.

It only took a short minute to bind off the project. And now it was ready to be used. Tsuna took a good look at it and fawned at how nice the design was. He quickly put it on and hummed at how soft the material felt on his hands. He was clenching his hands open and close to get a better feel out of the mittens when he suddenly saw the mittens changing into a pair of different gloves on his hands.

The material changed to something of a leather and something a bit metallic. The 27 design changed into an X letter. Tsuna froze for a second. Maybe this was how it is with expensive yarns. They would change after being made into a clothing. If only Tsuna had known, he would have made all those expensive yarns into something rather than keep them as a pet.

Tsuna waved his gloved hands in the air to see how cool it looked, but a huge fireball ended up appearing from his palm and it flew to the wall in the farther corner of Reborn's living room. The human cat stopped to see the burnt wall. His eyes widened before he suddenly squealed excitedly, "Ooooooooooooh".

But then he felt another presence right behind him. It was strong and dominant, yet very calm and almost went undetected. The human cat turned his head around slowly just to see the barrel of a gun pointed to the spot between his eyes. Behind the barrel was the cold stare of a hitman.

"I left you out of my watch for a second and you're already being this naughty," Reborn smiled with bloodlust, "I see that I should train you more, kitty".

The threat was enough to trigger Tsuna's eyes to change into deep golden color. Fire appeared in the palm of his two hands.

What happened after that was only known by the two.

... and maybe Luce. Obviously.

* * *

 **Tbc.**


	7. Her Guard Dog, A Pack Animal

NOTES

1\. Pardon the long absence. It has been a bit intense in life, especially with my research. I'm on a short vacation now though.

2\. WARNING: poor editing and grammar, flirting, Luce, ooc (or maybe not?) Gokudera

3\. Actually, I was thinking of pushing the 1827 progress faster, but there are still some pieces of puzzles I have to put together before it happens. Sorry for the slow progression, but I realized it is a part of my style to construct everything slowly, but thoroughly. I don't know if any of you can read behind my plot, but something _is_ happening behind what was written.

* * *

HER GUARD DOG, A PACK ANIMAL

* * *

"Hello," Lal slurred with a flirtatious kick that got Colonello melting on the spot, "You're early. Wait a moment if you don't mind, I still have some problem with kitty".

"Kitty?" Colonello jumped on his stead right outside Lal's door, "He's coming with us?" He thought it was a date.

Lal answered with a lift from both her shoulders and her brows as though saying, _"Obviously"_. The knowing look Kyoko was sending him behind Lal's back reflected the same sentiment. Both women thought that Colonello should have expected better; Lal cannot be separated from her lovely _cat_ , ever.

"Well, of course," Lal answered by words after Colonello stayed silent for too long, "Kitty needs his walk. He has been a bit stressed lately, probably still hasn't settled with our new living arrangement. My old apartment was closer to the ground – you know – so he could spend his time watching the birds from the window sill – oh could you please help me with my dress?"

Colonello gulped. Haru, who was standing behind the kitchen counter along with Kyoko, giggled. Everybody in the room knew that Lal didn't have to ask for Colonello's help to zip the back of her dress, but she could if she _wanted_ too. Colonello took the zip on the back of the elegant Channel lacy dress silently, but not without that half amazed half love-struck look on his face.

Lal had both her hands on her hips as though it was all so natural. Her chatter didn't stop, of course; because nothing about her kitty deserves a delay in telling. "So I thought I should take him out more often and get him to exercise. It's bad to keep the steam inside, right? A walk at the park should be good enough for kitty, a lot of birds and other small animals I heard. Hopefully kitty can get more exercise, although I heard Reborn trained him well in that department".

Colonello flinched at the mention of the other assassin's name. He still had an inkling or two of what was going on behind Reborn's door every time _Kitty_ was around. But, who knows? Really, _who?_

"S-so, you only want to take your kitty out for a walk?" _and this is not a date?_

"Yes".

"Then why do you take me along?" _if this is not a date?_

And here, Lal turned around suddenly so that Colonello could get a full look of her slender and lither frame inside that body fitting blue summer lace dress. Her accessories were kept to the minimum, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. The messy but elegant bun on her head framed her sharp face perfectly. "And what?" she asked him with her usual no-bullshit attitude, "You don't want to come?"

"N-no! Of course I want to go!" _because this could be a date_.

Kyoko and Haru giggled at his expense. Colonello realized he must have looked like an idiot.

"Good," Lal turner he back to him again as she fixed her hair, "Then could you please look for kitty? He has been needing some space lately, you see? Cats are private creatures after all. Maybe he is hiding behind the curtain or in a box somewhere? Would you mind?"

Colonello glanced at Kyoko and Haru for a split second only to caught the two girls signaling that they were rooting for him; Haru, especially, gave this shoo-ing motion to tell him to get his ass on the job. "U-uhh, yes! Of course. Behind the...curtain or... in a – ahem – box... uhh kora".

Lal ignored him. Colonello turned around to watch Lal's spacey living room. The cat had to be there somewhere. He approached the nearest curtain, only to find it absent of any sign of living. Fifteen minutes later, Colonello had given up to the clutch of idiocy by bending over to look under the couch for the _cat_. But of course Lal's cat shouldn't be there, right?

Because he wasn't a _real_ cat.

Right?

Colonello had agreed that he was losing his mind when he looked inside a beat cardboard box in the middle of the leftovers from Lal's move to her current place – that should be impossible to ever hide a human – in hope of finding Lal's _cat_. He was surprised, however, when he found a boy – a very beautiful young boy – lounging lazily in an awkward position inside the box before his head perked up in a caught-in-the-act expression. His already huge eyes grew even bigger at Colonello, face blank.

"Hello," Colonello started awkwardly. He noticed the boy's lacy blue shirt and white short pant that reminded him somewhat of Lal's dress. Oh. _Oh_. Of course Lal would want her kitty's clothes to match hers. Colonello gulped again, "Come on. We're going to the park, kora".

He didn't expect the _kitty_ to lash by slapping him in the face.

* * *

"You know cats value their privacy a lot, so you should have approached his space delicately," Lal told him after they settled down on one of the benches in the park, "And Kitty is a bit protective of his toilet habits. Such a prideful and elegant creature that one is; I mean, don't you agree he is such a lovely thing".

Colonello wouldn't mind her ranting about her cat all day; Really; even when said cat had just slapped him on both sides of his face. The first one he got after he found Tsuna in a box. The second one happened just now, right when Colonello indicated that the _kitty_ might need to go poop or something because he was making this weird sound in the back of his throat after they arrived at the nearest park. Yet, again, Colonello wouldn't mind all that.

But he would mind having a kid hiding in a bush on their unofficial first date. Tsuna, the cat/boy, was in the mood to hide inside the bush across from their bench. He was glaring openly at the tree next to it. Colonello thought it was creepy (maybe the kid _was_ pooping in there); Lal thought it was adorable.

"... rrriiiiiiigh, what did you say he is doing again?" Colonello asked the woman next to him.

"It's instinct," Lal started, "Any cat would react that way at the sight of a bird they fancy. Kitty is bird-hunting," she smiled knowingly, "He would chirp like a bird and even hide to get a better look - curious and intelligent that one is".

"Are you saying that he was making that noise back then to bait birds to – hollyfuck!" Colonello screeched, "D-did you see that?"

But of course Lal failed to see anything strange or remotely surprising in her _kitty_ , or a teenage boy if you prefer to be sane, jumping from behind the bush to the tree right next to it. It was a very high jump, and it all happened in a flash too. One might missed it if they blinked for a split second.

Lal turned her head to Colonello's way and hissed a sharp, "what!?" right at the moment Tsuna landed from the tall tree with a yellow canary-like bird in hand. The beautiful boy dutifully made his way to Lal with the struggling bird pointed forward.

"Aw, look at you, kitty!" Lal fawned, "My hero".

Tsuna showed Lal the bird, who was chirping in panic, with a serious face, "Tsuna wants birdie".

"Anything for you dear," Lal gave him a chummy smile. After five seconds though, she realized something else, "Oh, you want to keep it?"

Strange and unnatural as it was, Colonello swore he saw the _kitty_ 's fur ruffled up as if angry, "Tsuna loves birdie".

"Aww, you're attached already," Lal responded as though she understood, "but are you sure, sweetheart? You're already so... busy with all those naps and grooming in your schedule. I'm sure taking care of a pet bird would be too much for you right now".

But the _kitty_ insisted, "BIRDIE!"

"Oh, very well".

It was moments later, when the _kitty_ was off for another bird-sighting, that Lal explained further. "Kitty used to keep some balls of yarns as pets – I know, cute right? – but just a week ago, he started knitting using all those yarns - something about changing it to magical leather gloves - while insisting he needs new pets. He said something about good yarns turning into metal and leather –"

Colonello started believing that Tsuna was messed up in the head already, but who wouldn't be that messed up when you're treated as a cat by someone. "Maybe he needs a friend".

Lal looked at Colonello incredulously. "Friend?" she repeated silently before she threw her head back and laughed, "What are you talking about?"

At first, Colonello was afraid if he said anything bad at all. But then she added her explanation, "Tsuna has me, okay? He doesn't need anyone else".

"But..., I'm sure any... pet can be a bit lonely –"

"Cats are not pack animals," Lal cut him seriously, "They are naturally independent and prefer solitude. They are not some lowly animal who loves the crowd; he is always on top and alone... or on top with me, of course."

"Uhh..," Colonello muttered awkwardly, "Okay".

Lal blinked at him smartly and added again, "Tsuna has strange episodes of wanting something to keep. Of course, this 'pet' thing will not last that long either, or I should be worried of having a challenge over him," her face then turned to disgust, "But of course, it's impossible for Tsuna to be _that_ social. Who do you think he is? A dog?"

* * *

"KYOYA'S FRIEND!?" Kozato Enma screamed in the middle of the battlefield, "PARDON, BUT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE ADEL'S BROTHER'S FRIEND!?"

As silly as it sounds, Enma _was_ having a cup of tea over delicious treats in the middle of a battlefield somewhere in... Morocco. He even had this beautiful round table covered in white clothe and a set of expensive china and antique looking tiered tray. What he did to deserve such a crazy tea party – and yes, there was a sound of explosion and gunshots over there – he didn't even know. He must have done something stupid somewhere in the past; something bad and utterly stupid as always.

Oh wait, he _did_ just got himself engaged to one of the most powerful women in the world. Him, this measly musician that was lucky enough to secure a job at Simon Music School, engaged to the heir of Suzuki Corp, Adelheid. Surely, that alone should get him to more trouble than... this. But then again, the woman at the other end of this round table smiled as though there was no problem with having a cup of tea while a hundred-something men were fighting around them.

"WHAT!?" Enma screamed again to said smiling woman. It was hard to relax and have a peaceful chat with the sound of these explosions around.

"I'M PREGNANT!" the woman said to him with one hand glued to the side of her lips.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU!" Enma screamed back. Who would've thought that Adel's scary younger half brother would have such a sweet friend. She was somewhere in her late twenties, seemed to be well mannered and friendly, and was dressed all over in white. It was all thanks to her that Enma got himself out from the tiny dark room his kidnappers put him in. Or maybe it's all thanks to those scary gangsters who kidnapped him just yesterday on the way home from Simon Concert Hall; they were raving about getting Adel's money and power through Enma.

Maybe these gangsters had no idea about Adel's younger brother, Hibari Kyoya. Surely, these gangsters didnt expect to beat Kyoya; no one ever had the bravery to even give it a thought.

Kyoya was one of Suzuki's best kept secret. Not only was he the illegitimate child of Adel's father, he was also the current leader of Suzuki's shadow company; the Namimori Inc. Namimori was a military based research facility focusing on weaponry under the facade of a rundown paper factory. In truth, Namimori was the one behind Suzuki Corp's dirty deeds and the one responsible behind the fall of Suzuki Corp's enemies. In a way, Kyoya was walking under Adel's shadow thorough and thorough, although it was known among the family members that no one had the gal to go against Kyoya except Adel.

 _"_ _Kyoya is a sweet pup. He has a tough look, sure, but he wont hurt my possessions. He is loyal to me!"_ Enma remembered Adel telling him. At the time, he hardly believed her (well, he was afrad of Kyoya). But now, after seeing how nice Kyoya's friend was, he thought that maybe Adel's words were true after all. Who knows? Maybe behind that harsh and scary facade, there was the sweet pup Adel believed she knew (at least, if that guy was capable of making such a nice friend, surely he was as sweet).

It was still undeniable that Kyoya had a strange taste in friends though. Weren't those people in weird hairstyles his friends too? His _pack_ from the Namimori Inc. Adel called it. Those people were strangely loyal and close to Kyoya too. This woman in white – Luce – must be a friend from another group or place because there was no way somebody as nice as her could come from the same place as Kyoya's other friends.

But wait a minute, that guy a couple of feet away from them sure looked like one of Kyoya's _pack_ too. What was his name again? Kusakabe?

"Master Kozato!" so it _was_ Kusakabe. Thankfully, Kyoya hadn't been mean enough to abandon him with his kidnappers. Adel must have given her _pup_ a reminder or two. "Quick, you have to come with me, sir! Miss Adel has been worried!"

Enma was touched, "Oh, but I'm fine. Miss Luce over here saved me before you do. She is such a nice person – and she is Kyoya's friend too! Do you know her?"

Kusakabe looked at him as if Enma was crazy, but then the man noticed the round table and the cup of tea Enma was having. He then turned his head slowly to Luce's way and eyed Luce's butler carefully. "Uhh, I think it's a good time to save ourselves and get out of here," Kusakabe told Enma.

Enma scowled, "But at least we should send our gratitude to Miss Luce. She and her butler have been protecting me as we wait for your arrival". Luce's butler, especially, had been very courteous and excellent on setting their table and protecting it from any straying bullets, bombs, and unwanted visitors (butlers these days! They really can do anything). "At least we should wait for Kyoya to arrive and say hello. Miss Luce couldn't wait to see him".

"I...," Kusakabe looked nervous, "don't think it's a good idea".

Enma looked around and noted that the battlefield had became a lot more silent. Kyoya must have done his job and proved his strength yet again. "But it's not nice to just leave".

"Is Kyoya here?" Enma heard Luce asking behind her white lacy fan. Enma smiled apologetically, "He'll be around soon!" They didn't have to scream over the noisy explosions again at least.

What Enma didn't expect, however, was Kyoya's reaction after he arrived at their modest tea party. His cold sneer to Enma's way was no surprise, of course, because Kyoya had something against Enma ever since Enma dated Adel. Yet, his obvious effort to ignore Luce meant something.

It wasn't hatred. It wasn't interest. It wasn't even fear.

It was annoyance.

Kusakabe hurriedly tried to appease Kyoya, soon joined by Enma. Kyoya could be a bit rash when he's annoyed. And a rash Kyoya would lead to a distressed Adel. And a distressed Adel would lead to a nuclear war or something familiar. Everybody would be happier without a nuclear war, thus why the extra effort to calm Kyoya down.

"I told you I'm not interested to join your company," Kyoya gritted his teeth while Kusakabe rubbed his shoulders from behind, "Carnivore".

It was a surprise to hear Kyoya address anyone beside Adel with that title.

"I just thought that maybe you'd change your mind," Luce smiled knowingly; it was almost as if she had already won something, "Especially after I caught Birds".

Kyoya actually looked interested for once, "Birds?"

"Birds?" Kusakabe looked equally surprised.

"Birds?" Enma copied, "I thought Kyoya hates small anima - ouch!" Kyoya had just hit Enma's arm. The guy had not agreed to letting Enma refer to him by his first name.

"You've been tracking Birds for a long time, I heard. Something about revenge over a stolen project of yours? What was it? Hibird?" Luce continued innocently as she traced her nails, "A spying robot in the shape of a bird if I'm not mistaken. An excellent idea, no? I wouldn't be surprised to find Birds being so successful in his line of work thanks to such an invention. Who would suspect a small bird as a spy?"

Kusakabe clenched Kyoya's shoulder a bit harder; half wanting to vent, half wanting to hold Kyoya back if the guy ever planned to assault the woman in front of them. Luce had wated to recruit Kyoya since a long time ago. She always failed, but that day she seemed to have pushed the right button. Kyoya had wanted to hunt down Birds and kill the perverted assassin on his own, all because Birds had stolen Namimori's first invention under Kyoya's leadership; Hibird. The mention of that man's death would only boil Kyoya's anger further, but that would also make him interested.

"Who. Killed. Him?" Kyoya asked calmly, but deep down, there was bloodlust.

"Oh, it's someone from the company," Kusakabe swore he saw her smirking, "It's somebody so naive and incredibly young. He's even younger than you".

Oh, Luce really knew what she's doing right now. Kyoya was used to be challenged by someone older. His strength started getting recognition when he was only in his teen and he wasn't used to acknowledging anyone around his age or younger. This discovery was a huge surprise, and maybe, a blow to Kyoya's pride. To think that someone _younger_ could beat Kyoya to it.

But Kyoya didn't say a word.

"Havent I told you," Luce added, "That I can offer you a lot of things you've hungered for? Challenges, power, tons of them. I know how to appreciate your strength, your wit".

"I don't want to be one of your many slaves," Kyoya hissed.

"I'm asking to be your _ally_ ," Luce smiled, "your _pack"_.

Oh, she is _smart_ , Kusakabe thought. She knew the right words to use.

"Think about it," Luce continued, "You can find all the best people in my place. You can see it as a partnership or some sort. The Arcobalenos has the best human resources, and Namimori is known for it's best weaponry. You're the sort of a person who can appreciate the advantages of having this partnership, I'm sure."

Luce stood up from her seat, her butler ready at her side, "Besides, I'm sure Japan has a lot to offer. You don't even have to abandon your owner," she coughed a little, "I mean, _sister_. Your job allows you some freedom to move around. If you see it that way, you're not that far away from getting what you want," she smiled again, "or maybe, _who_ you want".

Kusakabe remembered that story about a person Kyoya was obsessed with. A strong woman with dark blue hair. Luce knew her. She must be. Because she couldn't be this confident if she didn't know anything about Kyoya.

Luce actually left after that, but not before leaving a pair of round glasses on the table. It was similar to Birds' pair. "Run a DNA test," Kyoya ordered. Kusakabe quickly took the glasses. Kyoya wanted to know if it was indeed Birds' glasses.

"What kind of bird were you after, Kyoya? Is Luce a bird lover?" Enma asked excitedly behind them. Kyoya ignored him, but Kusakabe noticed his serious look. Luce had made her way into the young man's mind, apparently. And if that was not alarming enough, the colorful ball of yarn in Kyoya's hand should be.

Not that Kusakabe would be surprised if Kyoya ended up accepting Luce's request of... partnership. Kyoya was not the most sociable person, but when he does choose an ally, it would be for the gain of something.

And if that blue haired woman was to gained.

Then so be it.

* * *

"So...," Colonello started slowly, "What now?"

"The bird," Lal answered, "already has an owner".

Colonello frowned, "How do you know that?"

"Kitty told me".

"How did he know that?"

"The bird told him".

Colonello decided that made no sense; since birds cant talk to human... or to cats, if you insist. The blonde Arcobaleno glanced at Tsuna. The boy/cat was busy rolling a ball of yarn between his two forefingers on the table. The yellow canary bird that had been his pet for three days was nowhere to be found.

"The bird is still around, waiting for his owner to pick him up," Lal added.

"Who was the real owner again?" Colonello asked, but Lal only shrugged.

"Kitty is a bit frustrated though. He wants a pet to call his own," Lal sighed tiredly, "So I thought of what you told me back then – about him needing a friend, remember? – and it reminds me of Reborn's offer to introduce Tsuna to some young musicians".

As if proving a point, the bell to Lal's home rang. "That must be them," Lal stood from her seat, leaving a confused Colonello. She couldn't be talking about that famous prodigy Reborn wanted to introduce, Gokudera Hayato, right?

The sounds of chatter from the front door gets louder as Lal took her guests further into the apartment. "Tsuna dear!" Lal called out, "Come and meet your new friends!"

Lal and a bunch of youth around Tsuna's age arrived in the living room just in time to see Tsuna flee. The _kitty_ stood in a hurry, face flat and bored as usual, and scurried away without sending them a glance. The human cat was still not feeling so social apparently.

"Reborn's here too, sweetheart".

Tsuna halted to a abrupt stop before he made a U turn and made his way to the newcomers. He blatantly ignored the three teenagers standing next to Lal and glued himself to Reborn's side. The human cat smiled widely – chummily – to the hitman and tilted his head up in that flirtatious manner Colonello never thought he could. His round eyes blinked slowly to the hitman's way, in a fashion no one could resist. Reborn watched the human cat with fascination, fingers tracing the boys lower jaw softly.

"Meet your new friends, _kitty_ ," there was always something _wrong_ and _bad_ in the way Reborn mentioned that nickname, "They are Dokuro Chrome, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato".

The kitty's smile disappeared as though it was never there in the first place. He eyed Reborn's 'friends' with a particular calculating gaze that could make any introduction awkward. "They are my 'friends' too, kitty," Reborn added.

Coming to a firm decision, Tsuna approached the three and brushed his shoulder to them as he flicked a bored glance to the trio. It was not a proper introduction, but close enough in kitty's case. While the first two teenagers seemed a bit surprised but accepted the situation anyway, the silver haired one knelt on the floor and started yowling.

"T-THIS!" Gokudera Hayato was in tears – for what, Colonello didn't even know, "I-IS A FIRST!"

Dokuro Chrome, the girl with short blue hair, crouched down next to the silver haired teen and pat his shoulder in sympathy. She then looked up to explain, "Gokudera had never had a cat willingly approach him before," she sniffed softly as thought she _truly_ understands, "Uri The Ninth died after three months under his care. That was his longest record of keeping a cat alive with him".

That Gokudera Hayato, the musical prodigy known for his hot temper, was sobbing like a mess on Lal's carpeted floor. "I-I thought after Uri The Ninth it was all over f-for me," he sobbed even harder, "b-because c-cats h-have nine lives s-so I g-gave up af-after the n-ninth attempt".

Colonello thought Lal shouldn't trust someone who failed in keeping nine cats alive for more than three months with her, uhh, cat, but the woman's eyes were glossy and Colonello was sure he heard Skull sobbing somewhere in the room (how the fuck did the goth get himself inside the room in a flash again?). Gokudera Hayato looked up with vigor and pointed his arms to Tsuna (who was too busy sending flirting gaze to Reborn to notice the drama he caused). "I've decided!" Gokudera started, "I shall call him The Tenth!"

Colonello wanted to tell the teen that _no_ , Tsuna was not his cat. But Lal was clapping her hands and shaking her head like how one would give a standing applause to an amazing show. And true enough, Skull was there next to her, shedding one tear as he said, "Amazing. Amazing".

Colonello scowled, "he's not a cat, kora," but of course everyone ignored him.

"Lets celebrate with a cup of tea!" Kyoko, whom he also failed to notice before, exclaimed from the kitchen.

And Colonello was dragged to celebrate.

And kitty and Reborn were still flirting.

Another day with kitty indeed.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Honestly, I don't think this is my best work, but I'd rather update then laze around in my short vacation. Some notes though, the idea of cats as unsocial is more of a myth than truth, although it is true that they are not pack animals (while dogs are). In this chapter, I'm trying to make a point that both Kyoya and Tsuna ae now 'equal'; both are crushing on someone else (Tsuna to Reborn and Kyoya to Lal) and both are in possession of the other's stuff (Tsuna with Kyoya's Hibird and Kyoya with Tsuna's ball of yarn). But do you guys even notice that? You know, every tiny part in the last chapters contributes to the later 1827 part of this story.**


	8. Her Cat, Approval

NOTES

1\. WARNING: A cooking Colonello, light innuendos, mentions of criminal acts

* * *

HER CAT, APPROVAL

* * *

It was Sunday and the Arcobaleno Top 7 were gathering at Lal's place – or, all of them except Fon and Viper (the two were away on a mission). While it was common for Colonello to be there on the weekend (obviously, it was for the sake of getting into Lal's panties), it was quite rare for the rest to do the same. Yet, they were not there to have a cup of tea or two. Instead, each of them had a bunch of papers in hand, eyebrows meeting in confusion and judgement over the medical report they received from Luce.

"Could you believe this?" Colonello muttered as he faced the three other males in the middle of the living room, "That witch! Pregnant, kora!"

Reborn didn't falter from his observation on the papers. Verde actively flipped the pages, reading each details with skillful eyes. Skull, however, whispered silently, "Imagine the father..."

"HA," Colonello threw the papers to the nearest coffee table and crossed his arms, "It has to be the Satan's child". He wasn't expecting a standing applause, but a reaction over the joke from his fellow Arcobaleno would be nice. Skull was the only one who noticed. The goth looked around nervously, "What if it is?"

Colonello scowled incredulously. Maybe Skull was as stupid as Reborn makes him out to be. Ignoring his Goth coworker's distress, Verde commented, "Well, this only means she'll give her workload to us".

"Does she even work?" Colonello squinted, "there is no way that witch would be willing to dirty her own hands, kora. For all we know, she is the type who would have a cup of tea in the middle of a battlefield".

Both Verde and Skull blinked at him.

"It was a joke," Colonello explained. Really, the Arcobaleno's Top 7 needs more sense of humor. Obviously, as crazy as she is, there is no way Luce could have her afternoon tea over the flying bullets. That's just insane.

 _Right?_

So Colonello shrugged and said, "More work for us, kora. I don't see any additional mission on my schedule though. Kora, how about you guys?"

Verde checked his phone – a gadget exclusively made for the Top 7. "I have lots. I think Luce focuses on stealth more compared to combat, which makes sense considering how," Verde sent Colonello a mocking glance, " _bad_ you are at stealth".

Colonello snorted. Any resistance to that claim would be futile. They all knew it was _kind of_ the painful kick in the shin for Colonello's pride.

In the middle of looking away from Verde - and possibly trying to act as though he didn't hear the scientist claim - he stole a peek at Lal. The woman was sitting on her own on the lounge chair with a thoughtful expression on her face while she read her papers. The hairs straying from her messy bun framed her sharp angle face in a way that made her looked professional, elegant, and, dared Colonello add, _sexy._ One long leg was crossed over the other as she fixed the position of her thin framed glasses. Then there was a flick on those long lashes. Boom! Colonello was swooned.

But his observation was disturbed by the sudden appearance of a young boy – one with an angelic face and the grace of a feline.

It's her boy; her _cat_.

Tsuna jumped to the back rest of the lounge Lal was sitting on, stopping to take note of how absorbed she was on her reading, then continued to prance along the top of the seat before he delicately jumped to the floor and made his way to the group of standing males in the middle of the living room. There were perfect amounts of elegance in each of his steps as though it was calculated to fit his androgynous charm. It was probably in the way he swayed as he stepped closer, or the way he glanced at each of the men who didn't have the time to notice his approach.

The _kitty_ arrived between them at last, and there he deliberately brushed past the unsuspecting Verde and Skull. He stopped at the center of their small circle, head tilted behind to blink to the men's way, successfully making Skull drop his papers. _Pay attention to me_ , the human cat's silent smile seemed to say, _I'm lonely_. But no real words were exchanged and the boy left. He spent his time to brush against Reborn's side on his way out though; long enough to get Reborn attention off of his papers and glued to the kitty's backside.

Colonello thought the boy was done with his mission to distract them, but it was Lal who decided that _she_ was not done with the boy. Tsuna was walking past her when one of her hands suddenly took hold on the boy's waist and she pulled him until he fell on his back on the lounge with her. The woman hovered on top of her cat, eyes glinting with something akin to pleasure at the idea of having her cat under her mercy.

"You're not getting anywhere," Colonello heard her say. She started kissing the boy's neck, and that escalated to the point that the woman and cat rolled on the seat with more cuddling and necking involved. It ended minutes later when Lal tried to kiss her cat's cheek but Tsuna put his palm on the woman's face. Lal scowled, but did another try. And again, her face was pushed back with a palm as he looked away.

"What?" Lal asked softly, "No more kissing?"

Colonello heard a small _no_ from the boy. It was enough for Lal to let the boy go, "Okay, no more cuddling, sweetie".

It wasn't enough to make the males stop _ogling_ the boy though; especially not when he walked away from the living room with his hair all ruffled up like that. Colonello could hear Verde whistling next to him and Skull muttering, "Shit, that was hot". Colonello shifted nervously after finding Reborn eyeing the door the kitty had went to. The hitman's eyes were dark with the most dangerous glint as though it took everything for the man to not go after that boy.

If it was up for Colonello to decipher the meaning behind that glint, he'd rather leave it untranslated.

Yet, for Colonello alone, there was nothing more attractive in that room but that very woman who made her first move toward the boy. Colonello wouldn't mind being a cat if he could get all those attention and love given to him by that woman. He glanced again at Lal's way.

And was surprised to find Lal mirroring him.

* * *

"I'm getting there, kora!" Colonello blustered, "I just knew it!"

The rest of the cat cafe regulars yawned as they tapped on their phones, each too busy to notice the victorious note in his speech. Not getting the reaction he wanted, Colonello turned around to smile to Bluebell who was standing behind the register, "You hear that Ms. Manager? I'm getting laid! Soon, kora!"

Bluebell smiled back and showed him her two thumbs up; not that she knew what he was talking about. Colonello responded by raising his fist up in the air then turned to his table to take a deep satisfied breath. He noticed a number of new faces there. "And how did you three get here?" Colonello asked the newcomers.

"Maa, I just followed Gokudera," Yamamoto answered goodnaturedly. Another male teen with shoulder length silver hair was tapping on his iPhone right beside Yamamoto. He was smiling chummily at his iPhone after he caught a nice picture of one of the cat in the cafe.

"Oh, this one looked like Uri The Third," Gokudera fawned, "I'm sorry, you were saying? Oh, yes! I'm here to learn more about feline," he then added with agitation, "I-it's not like I was planning to stalk on someone's cat or anything!"

"Riiiight," Colonello nodded before tilting his chin to the girl next to the silver haired teen. "My brother is a pervert," Chrome answered as thoug it explains anything. Colonello nodded yet again. The cat cafe's regulars were getting larger in number it was almost like a sick cult. Was it possible that Bluebell put something addictive in this sickly sweet coffee?

Colonello scrunched his nose. _Nah_.

"Could you believe that Luce got herself pregnant?" Skull cut Colonello's train of thought by sighing dramatically, "I mean, who is the father?"

Verde seemed like he wanted to add his own opinion on the matter, but he was forced to silence when Gokudera snapped his head to the side in excitement, resulting to his long silver hair slapping Verde in the face. "I know right?" the young pianist exclaimed, "I swear it's that white haired guy!"

"White haired guy who?" one of them said.

"I know him! It's Byakuran!"

"He's my brother!" how the cafe manager joined in, Colonello didnt even know, "Am I going to be an auntie?!"

But no. This was Coonello's time to shine. He wouldn't let Luce steal the spotlight and be the star for their morning gossip. "Kora!" he started, "This is about _me_! Not that witch!"

Verde took a moment to play with his very pink and swirly straw, "What was it that you're telling us about again?"

"It's Lal," Colonello hissed behind gritted teeth, "She. Smiled. And. Stared. At. Me."

A second of silence. And then two. Then everybody nodded slowly, slurring a forced, "Ooooh, I see" just to sound like a good friend. "I mean," Skull added, "she smiled at me too this morning; when I was on my way to prank Reborn –"

"No! This is different, kora!" Colonello desperately made some moves with his hands to sign how wide Lal's smile were at the time, "It's a real smile! Wide one, not a smirk, kora!"

It was at that exact moment that Kyoko came scurrying into the cafe. Her golden hair was uncharacteristically messy and she seemed very troubled. "Haru!" she called from the entrance, "Emergency!" She then approached their table without caring to greet everyone as she usually did. The three guys in the table; Colonello, Skull, and Verde; stayed put as they watched the girls whispering to one another quickly, their eyes wildly stopping from one corner of the shop to another.

Then their eyes made a long pitstop at Colonello's way. It finally downed on Colonello that they wanted something from him.

* * *

And that was how Colonello ended up sitting alone in Lal's living room – or not exactly alone if you count the glare peeking from behind Lal's curtain. Lal was out of options for her cat's caretaker while she went to her mission with Kyoko and Haru. _"Everyone in the intel department is busy with all the workload Luce is giving us. Yes, that includes Reborn. He, especially, is very busy. We wont be hearing from him this month because of all the stuff he has to do,"_ he remembered Lal saying, " _I decided that you know kitty well enough for him to be comfortable with you,"_

Lal must have been missing the evil eyes her cat had been giving Colonello behind her back. If only she knew.

But Colonello was a cheap slut when it comes to Lal's compliments. Being the sucker for Lal's affection he was, Colonello agreed without further thinking. It only took a wink and a short, _"You're the only one I can trust with this"_ from Lal for Colonello to be willing to watch the kitty until the evening. Now that he was left alone with _kitty_ , he started regretting it.

 _"Kora, if I ended up missing tomorrow_ ," Colonello started his text, that could be his dying message if the _kitty_ wanted to, " _just know that my last known location is Lal's apartment"._ Colonello was in the middle of pushing the _send_ button when he noted that Tsuna was strutting on the top of the desk Colonello was using to work.

Kitty stopped right next to Colonello's cup of coffee. He stared at it.

"No," Colonello muttered, but the kitty didn't shy away from letting the side of his left foot to touch the cup. "No," Colonello repeated when Tsuna started pushing the cup slowly to the edge of the table, "KORA, NO!"

Tsuna perked to watch him with his wide unblinking eyes. The one second which lasted after that felt like forever; until kitty innocently pushed the cup over the edge using his foot. Colonello could only watch dumbly as the sound of shattering glass filled the room. Tsuna stared back without any sign of remorse before he sang a soft tune and decided to put his butt on the table so that he can enjoy Pokemon on TV from that angle.

Tsuna was the cat from hell, Colonello realized. It's probably better to start making his dying will rather than a dying message. God knows if kitty ended up killing Colonello, Lal would be the one to clean up after kitty's mess. And that means Colonello would never be found.

"Food," kitty chirped sleepily to the whole room. Colonello huffed from his crouched position near the coffee stain on the floor, "Yes, yes. Coming after I'm done cleaning this".

He spent more time to wipe the stain than he expected. Colonello then dragged himself to the kitchen as he glanced sideways at the now singing _kitty_ on top of the desk. The boy's high pitched throaty voice was undeniably beautiful; no wonder Reborn was so attached. Reborn was known to love music. If he wasn't a well-paid hitman, Colonello was sure Reborn would rather be a musician.

At the kitchen, Colonello opened the fridge and checked for any available ingredients he could work with. Colonello was confident he could work on any ingredients, of course. If there is any other job Colonello would go for except this current one as an assassin, it would be as a cook. Africa had thought Colonello a lot, especially of cooking anything from scratch and survival methods. Colonello was even brave enough to say he could make a decent living on a stranded island with this knowledge.

There were some canned tunas, eggs, some meat, and vegetables. Colonello was in a mood to make something a bit gooey, warm, and filling. He decided a simple risotto would be good; add cuts of chicken, some veggies, especially some of those corn and mushroom, and it would be perfect. Colonello smiled widely and begun chopping. He had to admit; while he loves his current job as a hitman; he missed cooking in peace.

Half an hour later, the smell of chicken and spices filled the whole room. Colonello was in the middle of checking the inside of the pot when Tsuna appeared beside him with the flattest look one could muster. "Tsuna wants food," the _kitty_ muttered tonelessly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm making one, kora," Colonello's stare followed the kitty as the younger walked to one of the benches near the kitchen island. There, the kitty had prepared his own colorful bowl and spoon. Lal had told Coloello specifically that Tsuna would only eat using that very bowl and spoon. They had this colorful cartoonish design that contrasted the rest of Lal's pristine white cutlery.

Colonello scooped a generous amount of gooey rice to Tsuna's bowl and scooped some for himself. The kitty stared at the glob of aromatic gooey rice with critical eye. Oh, he wasn't smiling alright.

"This is not food," the kitty muttered. Colonello took a seat across from the cat and said, "It is. It's called risotto. It's italian; you know, Reborn's nationality? He ate that when he was your age - probably still does". Colonello hoped the kitty wouldn't refuse his cooking now that he used Reborn's name.

However, the kitty frowned further at his bowl. "Tsuna wants tuna".

Colonello squinted, "Excuse me?" The sound of those two things; _tsuna_ and _tuna;_ sounded very similar to one another that it was hard to decipher what the kid was talking about at the first place. Colonello crossed his arms on top of the kitchen island before asking, "Did you just say tuna?"

"Tsuna likes tuna," the _kitty_ answered, "Tsuna eats tuna everyday".

That explained the huge amount of canned tuna in the fridge. "You need variation in your diet, kid," Colonello grunted, "Finish that and I'll give you... some treats". _Kitty_ didn't do a thing except following Colonello's movements with his huge unblinking eyes. Not that Colonello give a damn. He was hungry, so he would eat, whether the _kitty_ likes it or not.

It was probably out of watching Colonello or the human cat found himself out of options; but the younger finally grabbed his spoon and took a spoonful of that aromatic glob of rice. He licked it carefully, sniffing it once or twice, then put it inside his mouth as though tasting poison. His eyes landed on Colonello yet again, as though checking how the man reacted after eating the same food. When Colonello simply lifted an eyebrow, the _kitty_ munched ahead.

Then there was that look of recognition on the boy's face that seemed like _Ooh!_ Before he looked down at his bowl, then at Colonello, then at bowl, then at Colonello again as the discovery fell on him that this dish was remarkable. The second scoop was quicker; it was swallowed with a bit enthusiasm too. Colonello couldn't hold back from smirking at the sight. It was so cute he almost choked from it.

It was fifteen minutes later that Colonello got up to collect the dirty dishes; all the while being stared by the human cat. "Treats," Tsuna chirped again. The slight jump in his form signaled his excitement for the promised reward.

"Uh, yeah, about that," Colonello was only half thinking when he spouted that promise. He went to the fridge in hopes of finding any sweets inside it. A couple of forgotten cheap candy would be fine too. "Aha! There's ice cream, kora!"

It was probably Lal's secret stash too. It was one of those expensive premium ice cream- going all out with their Belgian chocolate ingredient and a number of exotic fruits and nuts inside it. Colonello hardly notice the difference between this brand and the cheap artificially flavored ones. He put a huge scoop on _kitty_ 's empty cup and proudly stood beside the kitchen counter to watch the cat boy eat.

Strangely, the boy only glanced down disinterestedly and say, "Tsuna wants tuna".

"You wont be gettin' your goddamn tuna, kora!" Colonello slammed his fist onto the counter top, "Seriously why would you think of tuna for a treat. Isn't ice cream better?"

Tsuna looked down again. He seemed as if he doubted the chocolate colored ball inside his cup. Colonello finally noticed, "Is this... is this the first time you ever had ice cream?"

The younger didn't need to answer for Colonello to understand. The accusing look he set Colonello was bold, but the boy's hesitation on the food was telling enough that he never had ice cream. Colonello made his way to the boy and showed him a good example on how to conquer a small spoonful of ice cream.

"See?" Colonello licked the surface of his own spoon, "It's goo – oh, wow, this brand is fucking magical. What brand was this again?" Colonello lifted the bucket of ice cream till it reached his vision. Millefiore Co.? The name didn't ring a bell, but the label on the bucket seemed strangely similar to the cat cafe's banner.

 _Kitty_ , however, decided he should follow Colonello's example. He timidly took a spoonful then slowly put it into his mouth all the while watching for Colonello's reaction. As expected, it only took a second before _kitty_ became ice cream's biggest fan.

* * *

"What is this?" Kyoya gave the insulting sight of _ice cream_ an uninterested glance.

"Uhh, t-this is a limited flavor from Millefiore Co.," Enma tried to keep his smile intact - albeit obviously losing it's validity as seconds ticked by. It was hard to keep a brave front in the face of Suzuki's secret genius, you see. And Kyoya was known for his sharp tongue and even sharper wit to lash on the people that didn't suit his tastes. One of those unfortunate people was Enma himself. "You know, as a thank you for saving me last time".

The silence that came right after was deafening. Enma was supposed to the older one, but he found himself tumbling over words every time he face Kyoya. Kyoya was nothing but amazing, of course; it was a fact made obvious ever since Enma laid his eyes on the younger man for the first time. He remembered meeting Kyoya when the young man, then a teenager, sitting between towers of thick books. Around him was men in dark suit - who was not there to watch over the boy - but there to accept orders and insults from the boy. For someone who was put in this role, Kyoya was incredibly young. So young, that Enma couldn't help but be worried every time he found the boy reading those thick books written by people three times older than himself. Enma wondered how those scientists and writers would feel after finding that the many years they spent to write that book was beaten easily by the couple of weeks Kyoya spent to master its content.

 _Intrigued, maybe. Annoyed, probably_ , Enma concluded. Beside, Kyoya brilliant mind had given him titles such as _problem child_ and _monster_. Even within the Suzuki Corp.'s circle, those names were still passed around silently. Because Kyoya was not only intelligent; he was also brutal and arrogant to the point of making everyone avoid him. In his childhood, the boy was known to make a lot of his caretakers traumatized thanks for his problematic behavior; starting from threatening to murder his nannies to harassing his mentors until they suffer from over-stress. It wasn't until Adel put her claim on the boy did Kyoya finally calmed down - if only for a bit.

Nowadays, people fear Kyoya for his cocky tauntings and the news of his strength. He was actually very silent and almost not threatening if left alone. But try standing in front of him or do anything wrong with his belongings; you'd suffer from his judging stare. One look at Kyoya's eyes would tell you how little he thought of you and most of mankind.

"Hmmh?" the younger man hummed with one lifted eyebrow. His eyelids went down a couple of inches; smug. There was something about this man that made Enma thinks he enjoyed seeing Enma twitchy. Kyoya's smirk grew, "No."

"O-oh," Enma smiled awkwardly. A full minute of silence later, in which Kyoya ignored Enma's presence altogether, Enma tried again, "Y-you see, Adel told me it would be great if we can spend some time together. I understand it is hard to accept the fact that your sister had found the love of her -"

"Tell me".

"Huh?"

"Then tell me what you know about business, politics, and murder - all of which something Adel had been taught of ever since she was born?" Kyoya asked calmly. Enma was a bit surprised of the unexpected question that he barely made any answer. "Tell me," Kyoya continued, "What you know about fashion, entertainment, and the drug industry - all of which Adel could handle while having her breakfast tea?"

Enma was stepping back now, "Urrmm..."

"Tell me," Kyoya laced his fingers together now, "What would you do when you couldn't find any legal way to deal with the enemy hiding under your shadow? Or when it was your own mother who would like to kill you - both were decisions Adel had to make when she was only fifteen, tell me".

"You couldn't even tell me one single reason why you deserve to be on her side yet asking me to give you my approval," Kyoya said lowly; his eyes as cold as ice, but his smirk as wild as fire.

Enma was told he tend to be stupid at the worst time. That was exactly what he did just then, "Are you into knitting? I see that yarn over there - nice choice of color by the way". Enma tried laughing. Kyoya watched the awkward red haired male for a while before he finally said.

"Don't talk about the yarn," he told Enma coldly, "ever".

Mission getting along with Adel's puppy was a big failure, but Enma believed that next time he should talk about knitting again with Kyoya. The other man was probably to shy about his latest hobby.

* * *

Whoever thought Colonello wouldn't get any extra load after Luce's sudden pregnancy was a complete retard – never mind the fact that it was Colonello himself who thought so at first. Because the day after that time he babysat _kitty_ , Colonello had to suffer a three-day mission on his own. That resulted to a Lal-deprived Colonello. By the time he arrived back from the mission, Colonello was going halfway to his Lal-is-goddess poetic mode. Out of all the people who had to witness that sad excuse of a human moaning in the middle of their Head Quarter's lobby, Skull was the kind soul who cared enough to drag him all the way to the top of the Arcobaleno Tower where Lal resided.

"Mind joining us for a cup of tea?" Lal asked after she set her sight on the sad form of Colonello. And by _us_ , she meant her, Kyoko, and Haru. They set a small table on Lal's balcony, put a small umbrella on it (hot pink one) and a number of comfortable bleachers. The tea served on that bright sunny day was iced strawberry lemonade sparkling tea. The complimentary food was a bowl of tortilla with a number of interesting dippings and bowl of crunchy vegetables.

While Colonello honestly didn't care for the free drinks and foods - especially not to that bowl of vegetables - he would do anything to linger around Lal and her beautiful summer dress. She was wearing a flowy white dress and a cream colored sun hat. Colonello swore he could spend his day without any food or any sleep just staring at her beautiful figure. He hardly cared if he looked like a creep after blatantly staring at the woman for a full fifteen minutes; he honestly meant to do just that when he put his foot into Lal's quarter.

His Lal-gazing was disrupted only after a sixth person joined in.

"Where have you been?"

Tsuna questioned in all his after-nap glory; messy white shirt and crumpled denim overall shorts complimented with messy hair plus teary eyes combo. Skull was already cooing at the sight, but Colonello could care less. Until he realized the boy (cat?) was addressing him.

"Oh – uhh – I had been... hunting. Yeah, hunting," Colonello answered distractedly, "Hunting for a fish".

"What fish?"

Was it Colonello, or the boy was being really insistent on having this rare discussion? Tsuna was known to be almost mute around anyone but Lal. Around Colonello, especially, he would only glare in that dead-eyed-stare menace. "An annoying shark called Squalo," Colonello grunted.

Colonello truly thought they were done talking. Yet, when Kyoko asked him to get a bowl of frozen fruit in the freezer, he found the boy to be tailing him to the kitchen. "Tsuna caught a goldfish once," the human cat told him; flat-stare intact, but chin tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah? This time I didn't catch anything," Colonello snorted at the reminder. The mission required him to fetch an important information from the Varia's swordsman. Problem was, the long haired man went on a secret vacation without telling Colonello. "Because the fucking shark is good at running away from his promises. Goddamn Varia. Three days mission for nothing, tch".

At the time, Colonello barely paid any attention to the changes in _kitty_ that when he found a hysterical and tied-up Squalo inside his bathtub later that evening, he was thoroughly confused.

"VOII, WHATEVER SICK JOKE YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL ON ME, MOTHERFUCKER, DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING GOLDFISH!" The Varia swordsman raged once Colonello helped him out of the brimming bathtub. Now, if only Colonello was more observant of anything but Lal earlier that day, he would probably notice what was going on.

But do you?

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **Because you know what they say. The easiest way to get a cat to like you is to feed them.**


	9. Her Guard Dog, Obsessed

NOTES

1\. Warning: Colonello in the toilet, mentions of stalking, possible incorrect use of science and/or medical facts, Hibari Kyoya

2\. This chapter, and a huge part of this story as a whole, is heavily inspired by Detective Conan (but can you guess in which part?)

3\. I am considering to do grammar checks and minor editing on the previous chapters. I've been receiving comments that my stories need to be labeled as suspense or mystery (or horror). Do you guys think that genre fits this story?

* * *

HER GUARD DOG, OBSESSED

* * *

There was a dog lurking at the corner of their boss' office. And it wasn't a sweet poodle. It was a fucking doberman named Hibari Kyoya.

You see, Hibari Kyoya was not a stranger in the Suzuki Household, but most people who are not involved directly with the family would not know him. A lot of people who works with the Suzuki Corp. thinks he is a nuisance; yet in truth they all feared the doberman for all his track record. He was a mad genius; deadly and _crazy_.

Everyone would say it was thanks to their boss, Adelheid, that the doberman was finally tamed. Still, Aoba Koyo doesn't think that fact alone could change his opinion of the man. For Koyo, the young man was nothing but a threat to Adel's life. Not only was he dangerous; he also sticks close to his step sister like a plague. Try hinting to him that you're taking Adelheid away; he would lash.

And by lash, it does mean he wouldn't stop chasing you until a life is lost.

Koyo was worried for Adelheid now that her step brother could walk around the Suzuki threshold freely. They were lucky enough that Hibari would let Enma unharmed thanks to Adelheid's persuasion; but if it takes that much of effort just to have someone new in your life, then it wouldn't be long until someone was really be beheaded by the _dog_.

The family wouldn't do anything to separate Adelheid and her brother though. All they cared about was to keep Hibari in place so that they could use his talent. The man was greatly talented alright; but is it worth the trouble of keeping him around?

"Boss Adel knows what she is doing," Katou Julie muttered as he lounged on the long seat, "'Sides, I think that guy would be more of a threat without boss around".

Koyo sighed; fingers rubbing his forehead tiredly. "In the end we would always relent to that guy's wishes," he responded, "if that is the mindset we're trying to keep".

"That _is_ the mindset we're trying to keep," Julie pointed smartly to emphasize his point, "The Suzuki would kill to have such a talent like him around. Do you know he started researching weapons since he was in 7th grade?"

"He started using weapons even _before_ 7th grade – which is saying something about his nature," Koyo complained, "God, and I've been worrying about Kaoru. The poor guy is sacrificed to the dog in the end". Just a week ago, Mizuno Kaoru, one of their co-workers, was given the task to mediate between Suzuki main branch and Namimori Inc. That meant the guy would have to give half of his loyalty to that monster Hibari Kyoya.

"I think you still have some grudge from that one time the guy beat you to it," Julie accused, "That one time we failed to save Boss from her kidnappers".

"I do not!" Koyo denied. His pride wouldnt let him admit how true it was. His distrust toward the boy started ever since he saw the boy's cocky smile after he saved Adelheid in the face of her failed bodyguards. He remembered how the silhouette of that _dog_ – then only sixteen – jeered at Koyo's failure. There was no denying how _strong_ Hibari Kyoya was at the time; and how useless the rest of Adelheid's bodyguards were compared to his prowess.

Julie straightened up for once and watched his fellow bodyguard closely. "Look, get over it, okay?" The slacker sad, "I'm serious". Koyo rolled his eyes and turned away, but Julie couldn't hold back from reminding his friend of his place. "There's no use in denying it. He's a kid, but he's far ahead of us," Julie exclaimed.

"In the end, even you cant deny that the boy could be a problem for Boss," Koyo changed their topic, "He's too troublesome. What 18 year old would latch to his older sister? He's far too obsessed with her!" There was nothing adorable on the idea of having an 18 year old tailing you around either.

"Actually," Julie started slowly, but then hesitated to continue.

"What?" Koyo snapped his head. He had a feeling this was something important.

"The kid has another obsession beside our Boss," Julie continued.

Koyo turned around. He approached his friend and took a seat next to the guy. "Really?"

"Yeah, though I can't say it has nothing to do with Boss Adel considering this person is her best friend. It's a woman named Lal," Julie scrunched his nose, "The only woman he's ever interested in beside his own sister probably. Not your usual woman though. She's strong, maybe stronger than Boss. Very beautiful too. The dog has been stalking this woman since he first laid his eyes on her. Stole her stuff, spying on her, taunting her boyfriends, something like that".

"Pfh, what a messed up way to get a girl to like you," Koyo snorted, "I suppose the woman ran away?"

"I don't think running away fits the general description of this Lal person. You see, she's very powerful. Just last month I heard she eliminated the Cenzattis on her own. You know that news about the family's major lost, right?"

Koyo gaped, "A woman did that?"

"On her own." Julie clarified. "I heard she denied the dog's advance not because she was afraid. It's simply because she wasn't interested".

Koyo rubbed his forehead yet again. Hibari Kyoya was nothing but attractive. In fact, the guy had girls visiting him every once in a while. But they all ended up crying or hysterical in the morning. Koyo could only imagine the sort of horror those girls had gone through alone with such a sadistic guy. But now Koyo had just discovered that there was a woman who could be strong enough to face this sadist bastard. If only there was a way to get her to like the dog.

"Don't ever think of playing the matchmaker," Julie grunted.

Koyo snapped his head to the right to face his company. "What are you talking about?" He questioned defensively.

Julie sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Fuuuuuccckkk," Squalo groaned as he let himself sunk into Colonello's bar stool near the kitchen island, "At least now I can get some rest after that lady boss of yours interrogated me for almost 24 hours".

Colonello sat down on the bar stool next to the swordsman with a cup of coffee in hand, "It's your fault for not fulfilling your promise, kora". And no one should underestimate Luce's harassing nature; pregnant or not.

"Well then, now that we're both are free, how about a tour around the city, Colonello? Come on, at least compensate for my lost vacation," Squalo suggested with excitement. Colonello thought about it. It wasn't that Colonello mind giving the guy a ride around town. It was just that Colonello started feeling wary lately.

Because ever since he holed himself inside his quarters to watch over Squalo, he also felt another set of eyes taking a good watch. In fact, Colonello had a good idea of whose eyes were watching.

It was a pair of chocolate eyes.

A pair of very round chocolate eyes.

Colonello shuddered at the reminder and started glancing around to detect any watching eyes that day. The last time, he found _him_ in front of his door. Who knows where he'd be today. Colonello hoped Squalo wouldn't notice. "So?" Squalo pushed forward, "How about it?"

Colonello tried to cover his anxiety, "Kora, shouldn't you stay here and wait for someone to pick you up instead? I heard Varia will send someone to fetch you".

Squalo groaned, "Aaaargggh, but I haven't had my vacation! I just hope Boss would send someone appropriate to pick me up. If he ever send Lussuria to get me, I'd end up killing someone. I just know it," the swordsman scratched the top of his head in distress, "You know boss is still sensitive about his breakup with one of your co workers, right?"

Colonello perked up, "He is?"

"Yeah," Squalo hissed, "That's why the man doesn't want to step into this place ever again. He sends Lussuria when it comes to dealing with your company". He then straightened up, "Oh, could you call Mammon to pick me up instead?"

"Who?"

"Mammon! You know, Viper!"

"Oh," Colonello nodded, "He has been working with you guys on the side, right?"

"Yeah. Ask him to pick me up instead. Please. I'd rather have Mammon than Lussuria," Squalo half begged before sinking his head to his folded arms on the table.

"Sure," Colonello answered while making his way to the front door, "I'll tell him. Just, make sure you'll be here long enough til that guy pick you up". After he made sure Squalo agreed, Colonello quickly texted Viper while checking his front door. He wanted to make sure that the vicinity was free from any round eyed boy slash cat before he welcomed any guest. He didn't want anybody asking questions about who the boy was – that would lead to questions about Lal's sanity somehow.

Confident that there was no adorable brown haired boy in sight, Colonello locked the door and walked pass a sleepy Squalo. "Don't open the door without me around, okay?" He warned the swordsman, "I'm taking a dump".

"Voii, what do you think I am? An amateur? A child?" Squalo grunted. Colonello ignored him and resumed his way to the toilet. Honestly, he had been so tense the last three days. It wasn't only because Squalo had been testing his patience, it was also because of a _cat_ 's sudden interest in him. Tsuna had been showing up at the most unexpected place around Colonello's quarter lately. For the life of him, Colonello still didn't know what was up with the human cat. Hopefully, he wasn't planning to _hunt_ for a blonde male; that would be scary.

Colonello sat on the toilet and let out a long breath. At least now he could forget all his worries because at least he would be safe in his own bathroom. And a dump was always a relaxing time for any productive person. It felt like letting go all of your worries along with your –

 _"_ _Food"._

Colonello stopped thinking altogether. _Funny_ , he thought, _why do I start hearing 'his' voice suddenly_. Colonello concluded that the stress might have gotten into him already. But another of that soft melodic voice calling him, and Colonello had second thought. That voice surely sounded _real_ enough and _close_ enough.

So Colonello turned his head to the right slowly.

And there he was, sitting inside Colonello's bathtub with his huge brown eyes watching Colonello intently. A tuff of brown hair betrayed his hiding; not that he tried hard enough at hiding himself at that. Colonello spontaneously eep-ed like a five year old and tried to cover his private part. "What are you doing here, kora?" Colonello hissed sharply at the boy. Tsuna simply mewled, _"Food"._

"VOII, COLONELLO!" Squalo's harsh knocks on the bathroom door was enough to set Colonello further into his anxiety, "MAMMON IS HERE! Could you hurry it up, man? Lussuria is here too and I cant deal with him!"

"Shit!" Colonello cursed at his bad luck. "Y-yeah! I'm finishing up, kora!" He then turned to Tsuna and spoke quietly, "Uhh, could you look away for a while?"

Tsuna kept his eyes on Colonello instead.

* * *

"I've found out a huge secret!"

Koyo took a concerned glance toward their boss' fiancee and secret lover of two years. This person, Kozato Enma; soon to be Mr. Kozato-Suzuki; was probably the last person you'd expect to stand beside Boss Adel. But it makes sense, now that Koyo think about it. Adel was probably too powerful for any typical powerful men. She needed someone docile enough;someone who could cater to her domineering side.

Kozato Enma was perfect for that role. No other person could see the softer side of Suzuki Adelheid like this guy; not even Hibari Kyoya. The whole Suzuki Corp. sensed how important he was to their female leader and they all accepted the guy with open hands. Adelheid's line of bodyguards, especially, was fond of Enma's friendliness.

That doesn't mean dealing with the guy wouldn't bring you any stress. Because the main problem with Enma was that he is so friendly and optimistic to the point that he believed he could get Hibari Kyoya to like him.

The thing is, Hibari Kyoya promised he would never lay a hand on his sister's fiancee as long as Enma never bothered him. At the point Enma is going, however, he would probably get Kyoya to maim him.

It was not a rare sight to find Kozato Enma chatting with Adel's bodyguard. Her bodyguards were a constant presence in Adelheid's quarters in Paris; so does Enma. So far, they have listened to lots of stories regarding Enma's plan to get Kyoya to spend some time with his future brother in law. The one Koyo heard today was probably the most foolish.

"Kyoya likes knitting!" Enma whispered excitedly, "And now I'm going to shop online for some yarn. I've discovered that he has a sophisticated taste on yarns though; probably this one with glitter would fit his tastes?"

Look, Koyo truly had nothing against Enma. But what the other guy had just told him made Koyo wanted to glare somehow. Surely Enma couldn't be this _stupid._ Why would that dog had a slight interest on knitting; or even fluffy yarns (with glitter!)? It took a lot for Koyo to bite back that _"Are you stupid?"_ comment.

"Enma-san," surprisingly, Kaoru was the one who tried to change Enma's mind, "I'm sure Hibari-san isn't the type to accept presents unless he implied he wouldnt mind accepting one from you. I'm afraid surprising him with one wont end up like what you've imagined".

"Oh, really?" Enma seemed disappointed, "But I guess you're right. Maybe I should ask for your advice now that you've became more acquainted with Kyoya, right, Kaoru-san?" The red haired guy laughed; but Koyo noticed how Kaoru became paler after hearing Enma's suggestion. There was something more to it, Koyo concluded.

It wasn't until Enma left them that Kaoru finally conceded. "You wouldn't believe it," Kaoru told Koyo with hushed voice. For someone so huge and muscular, Kaoru could be surprisingly meek and timid. "But there _is_ this ball of yarn inside Boss Hibari's office".

It was strange to hear Kaoru addressing Hibari Kyoya as Boss Hibari for the first time, but Koyo ignored that detail to pursue another matter altogether. "What do you mean ball of yarn?"

"It is what it is," Kaoru glanced left and right, "Kusakabe-san warned me to never comment on that yarn or question it. All of his men know not to touch that yarn. He always has it; he plays with it in our briefing, after an attack; like... all the time".

Koyo frowned, "Are you saying... that Hibari Kyoya knits?"

"No!" Kaoru instantly denied, "I mean..., no one knows why he has it in his possession. It shouldn't be such a huge deal; but it is Hibari Kyoya, you know? You would be weirded out when you notice a ball of colorful yarn in his possession while he's talking about killing an enemy".

Now Koyo deadpanned. This sounded ridiculous to his ears, "In the end, I think you're taking this yar thing too seriously. Some overworked people like to have something to get their minds off of their workload. Boss Adel likes to play with her pen, but it's never a big deal for us".

Kaoru quickly shushed him, "Could you speak more silently? This is like a top secret thing!" The guy looked even more nervous now, "But really! Boss Hibari wouldn't just play with it; he rubbed it. He looks at it as if it is a huge piece of diamond. He treats it like it is precious," he gulped, "And he would lash at you if you ever mention it. It's like... like... he is protective of it".

Koyo scowled even harder at his friend's confession. Something in Kaoru's story reminded him of how Kyoya would act toward his sister. It was exactly how he would act toward his obsession.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hibari Kyoya's office; Kusakabe Tetsuya patted the invincible dusts away from his black suit before he opened the heavy double doors to his boss' room. There, he found Hibari Kyoya's focused form sitting behind his huge wooden desk; a pile of books surrounding him. Hibari Kyoya was known to be a studious person; but he never seemed as interested in his readings before given the leading position in Namimori Inc. Namimori Inc. focuses a lot on researching and developing weapons and thus research is a huge part to its business. They used all those research to support Suzuki Corp from the shadow, of course, for it is their job as the shadow company.

And with that, Hibari Kyoya could use his intelligence at its full potential in Namimori Inc. In fact it's when Hibari Kyoya was so focused in his studies that you could finally appreciate the guy for something else beside his brutal strength. It is this side of Hibari Kyoya that grew on the people who works in Namimori Inc; the intellectual, perfectionist, and strong side of his.

Tetsuya closed the doors and let his presence be known simply with a low hum of , "Kyoya-san". Kyoya didn't look up from his notes as usual; but Tetsuya knew the guy was listening. "I am here to report the findings regarding the pair of glasses from Miss Luce," Tetsuya voiced

"Hm," Hibari Kyoya hummed. He spent a couple of seconds to make additional notes in his paper before putting his pen down. And then it was there; the look that challenged you to impress him.

Thankfully, Tetsuya had long grown out of the wariness around that look.

"Go on," Kyoya ordered absentmindedly.

Tetsuya coughed and started, "We found traces of skins, bodily fluid such as sweat and blood, and hair on the glasses. The DNAs we found on those samples all belonged to two different profile. The first one matches Birds' and..."

Tetsuya paused as he caught the younger man across him reaching out for that innocent looking yarn on the corner of his desk. Kyoya traced its furry outline with one finger absentmindedly. It was so out of character for their genius leader and, Tetsuya dare add, a bit disturbing. Tetsuya coughed the second time, "and the other one didnt match to anyone from our database. According to the information we have on Birds, he cleaned his glasses regularly, so there is a high possibility –"

"That the second DNA belongs to his killer and not one of his random victims," Kyoya continued; his eyes glinting dangerously. Tetsuya's eyes followed how the yarn was removed from the desk to Hibari Kyoya's lap, "Have you matched it with the database we got from the government or any other official bodies?"

"Yes. No matches there so far. It also matches to no one in the Arcobalenos," Tetsuya continued to watch how Kyoya patted the yarn lovingly; obsessedly; as though it was a pet. Its fluffy and colorful design were a huge contrast to Kyoya's allover exterior. "... and Kyoya-san, I'm also here to inform you about that _thing_ you've ordered me to".

Tetsuya had to brace himself before he offered the man the papers he had compiled regarding his second report. This one order was top secret, Tetsuya would rather not inform it verbally.

"It's regarding the hair sample you've told me to test for DNA," Tetsuya told the man, not that Kyoya wouldnt know it if Tetsuya forgot to tell him. There was something unspoken between them that it was the hair Kyoya took from that yarn he was twirling in his hands, "The tea colored hair".

Kyoya's eyes stayed on Tetsuya a second longer before he laid them on the papers. Then it froze on one spot for a second longer before it resumed it's way down the details written on the report. Tetsuya knew which details surprised his boss so much; it was the fact that the three samples of hair didnt match to that of a human or animal even though it belonged to one profile. Usually, this kind of result is considered as an error, but it's rare to get the same error result on three different samples belonging to one profile. Most of the time, one of them would be proper enough to provide a good profile.

Thus, Tetsuya listed the detail regarding the species of the DNA profile as _undetermined_.

"If you dared say the hair samples belonged to a cat," Kyoya muttered while putting the papers down, "Especially when the three samples I gave you were long enough to be considered as human's, then I would have reconsidered having you as my second in command".

Tetsuya gulped. Hibari Kyoya didn't seem angry; he just seemed bored. "I assume you have more than this to tell me," Kyoya said finally.

"Y-yes, Hibari-san," Tetsuya took a deep breath before he dropped the bomb, "T-those three hair samples matched to the second DNA on Birds' glasses".

A pregnant silence soon followed right after Tetsuya finished his report. The man was now watching Hibari Kyoya sitting there in silence with his head slightly tilted to the side. It was then that he noticed how _young_ his boss was; only eighteen but crazily ruling this secret dark organization. But then, from that look of pure youth and curiosity; Hibari Kyoya suddenly laughed. It was not the cold snicker he usually sent Mr. Kozato every time they met. He actually exploded with laughter.

Tetsuya shuffled in his two feet as he watched his boss; unsure if there was anything funny in the report. Hibari Kyoya was shaking his head while laughing now; it was as if he had just watched a ridiculous comedy skit. Or maybe he had found something so incredibly interesting for once in this world he claimed to be _so boring_ it deserved to be destroyed. Tetsuya honestly never seen Kyoya this excited before; he was sure even Miss Adel had never seen such a delighted look on his brother's face.

"Of course," Kyoya smiled good-naturedly after he calmed down, "Lal always makes it interesting".

 _Of course it would have something to do with 'her'_ , Tetsuya figured. It was the woman Kyoya was so obsessed of. Everybody in the Namimori Inc. addressed _her_ as _the woman_ ; the one who holds the absolute power over Hibari Kyoya's cold heart; the one who inflicted that fire running in Hibari Kyoya's passion; the one who could awaken both the most dangerous and the kindest sides in Hibari Kyoya. She was either lucky or unfortunate for this qualities in her.

"I-is _she_ the owner of... of that y-yarn, Kyoya-san?" Tetsuya braved himself to ask. Surprisingly, Kyoya seemed in the mood to cater to the details.

"The DNA test didn't say so, did it?" Kyoya smirked handsomely, "In fact, it's better. She is hiding the owner from me". That one time Kyoya visited Lal in Japan where she obviously tried to hide something from Kyoya was a strong indication toward that conclusion. Whoever – no – _what_ ever the owner of this yarn is, it is something important for that damned woman.

Something so incredibly strong and precious to that woman.

Something that can kill Birds.

 _You're trying to keep something so interesting away from me aren't you Lal?_ Kyoya twirled the yarn in his hand, _but, as always, I'll prove to you that you shouldn't have done that in the first place._

 _You'll learn your lesson, you damned woman. I'll strip you out of every little secrets you have_

 _... until you submit to me_.

* * *

"You're lucky I'm around when I received your message," Viper told Colonello after the blond male came out from the bathroom, "I almost accepted Lal's request to help her".

"Help with what?" Colonello asked casually. He was trying hard to cover the fact that he was hiding something in the bathroom. Mind you, it was not a clogged toilet.

"She lost her cat," Viper answered shortly, "Been looking for it everywhere, actually. She seemed very worried".

Colonello's eyes widened as his head snapped to its full height. "Oh really?" He responded with quaky voice, "... hahaha".

Viper's face was covered, but his slow turn toward Colonello's form told everyone that he was curious of his co worker's strange behavior. "What's wrong with you?" The cloaked Arcobaleno interrogated, "... Aaah, I see. Is it Lussuria? I know he can get... a bit intense at times, but don't worry, he wont attack you," a look toward the overly affectionate guy in the corner of the room; smothering the living light out of Squalo, "As long as he isn't attracted to you, that is".

Colonello gave another awkward laugh while he witnessed how desperate Squalo was getting in his effort to escape that one hell of a hug from the Varia Queen. Lussuria was waxing poetic on how he missed Squalo and how the whole Varias missed the guy too (which sounded like a huge lie – can you imagine Xanxus _missing_ anyone?). The whole room suddenly felt like it had ten people screaming inside of it – all thanks to Lussuria's affectionate outburst.

"Heh, is it the pooper?" Squalo mocked as he finally survived Lussuria. He sat across from Colonello and Viper around the kitchen island, "I disturbed this guy when he's doing his business in the toilet".

Colonello could only deadpan at the guy as a defense. In the other hand, Viper stared at him in disgust. "Gross," the cloaked Arcobaleno commented, "No wonder you've been making that face. Now that I've found out, I'll make sure to avoid your bathroom at any cost – just in case you forgot to flush".

"Excuse me, I do have a sense of personal hygiene!" Colonello protested, "If you want to mock on someone, better mock this swordsman of yours for being hysterical just to get me out of the bathroom".

Viper snorted, "Squalo has always been afraid of Lussuria".

And that comment from Viper inflicted a chain of raged protests from Squalo. The room felt like it had 50 people stuffed into it now. Colonello rubbed the top of his nose and looked for a way to excuse himself.

"Oh, I knew it," Viper groaned, "You really did forget to flush".

"Kora! –," Colonello wanted to deny that further, but seeing that Squalo was laughing so loud and Viper seemed beyond convinced otherwise, Colonello shrugged and went to the bathroom in the bathroom. At least now he had a reason to go. He had to do something about the _cat in the bag_ (or _cat in the bathroom_ ) if he didn't want anyone to find out.

Colonello opened the bathroom door only to find Tsuna sitting on the toilet. The boy was focused on twirling the toilet paper on it's hook. The poor toilet paper was now unraveled to the hilt; its whole length covered the bathroom floor. "Kora,"Colonello called in warning, "What are you doing?"

Kitty instantly stopped; and if you squint hard enough, you'd see the slight flinch on his shoulders. He put his hands on his side, head turning away to diminish any signs of guilt and he mewled once to add to that innocent effect. "Don't think I didn't know what you were doing!" Colonello exclaimed.

But _kitty_ was not the bossy little creature he was if he admitted to his crime. So he resumed to ignore Colonello, lifted his chin, and walked out of the room from under Colonello's stretched arms. Colonello scowled at the mess on his bathroom floor. "Kora, you're leaving the mess to me?" He then sighed, "Tch, there's no helping it". He rolled the toilet paper back to it's previous form without further thought; mind focused on getting his bathroom as tidy as it was. Colonello was actually quite a neat-freak and a home-maker if only he had the time to pursue this particular skills of his. At least now that the cat was out of the room, he could tidy up without anything bothering him.

Wait.

Out of the room?

The cat was out of the room!

Colonello wasted no time to dash out of the room in hope of catching up with kitty – the hope that shouldn't be there in the first place if you consider how long Colonello spent to figure his errors. On his way to the kitchen though, he met Skull. "Colonello!" Skull greeted, "Sorry for barging in. Is Lussuria here? He promised me and Lal he'll help us look for Tsuna. Tsuna has been leaving home often lately – Lal is worried he has been looking for Reborn now that Reborn will be gone for awhile".

Colonello, who planned to ignore Skull at first, stopped on his heels after he heard that particular sentence. "Lussuria...," Colonello muttered slowly, "Offered help to find Tsuna you say?"

"Uhh..., yeah," Skull wondered why his co-worker got tense suddenly, "Lussuria loves to visit Lal and her cat. The only reason why he hasn't get a cat himself is because of Xanxus' hatred toward cats ever since... , you know, his breakup with Lal".

Colonello grabbed Skull's two shoulders, "You mean Lussuria knows Tsuna kora!?"

Skull hesitated to answer, "... Wasn't that obvious?"

Colonello's response was another flabbergasted look before they finally heard a long high pitched squeal from the kitchen. It sound so horrible that there was no mistake it was Lussuria's. "TSUUU-CHAAAAAAAAN~"

It didn't take long for Colonello to finally reach whatever trouble awaits in the kitchen. There, he saw Lussuria hugging the poor _kitty_ so tightly it could be considered as strangling. Viper had his arms crossed. "Don't misunderstand," Colonello raced to do whatever it takes to get the guy to understand that Lal was nothing less than the wonderful person she was - even when she had a human boy as a pet, "Lal and this kid are just –"

"Oi, oi, Colonello. You didn't tell me that Tsuna is here all along!" Skull arrived beside the blond male, "We've been looking all over for him!"

Colonello snapped his head to the side; now at loss on who to cater first. All he knew is that he was a victim in this story. "Aaah, so this is Tsuna," Viper commented at last. But Tsuna was not interested on the man's acknowledgement. In fact, the moment he notices Colonello in the room, he put his palm on Lussuria's face and pushed the poor guy away easily. He made his way to Colonello, gripped the man's shirt, and blinked oh so slowly it almost seemed like seduction.

"Food," _kitty_ mewled sweetly.

" _Oh my God_ ," Skull gawked, "What did you do to Lal's kitty, dude? How could you!"

Colonello jumped to his own defense, "I didn't do anything! The next thing I know he had been stalking me!" and to Viper's judging pose, he quickly added, "I SWEAR, KORA!"

Both Viper and Skull started shaking their head as though Colonello had done all the wrongs in the world. Then Colonello, out of any solutions he could find in his head, ended up making breakfast instead; because everyone was hungry and _kitty_ had been asking non-stop for food. Besides, Colonello needed the distraction to channel his newfound headache.

Squalo was the only one who took a good time to observe the _kitty_ once he perched on top of the kitchen island right across from Squalo. "Wait a minute, I swear I've seen this kid sometime before I woke up in Colonello's bathtub". But with Lussuria's loud whining in the background and the smell of delicious breakfast in the air, who could have cared for such details?

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **I will probably focus on editing the previous chapters soon for grammar errors and filling some gaps here and there. I'm sure it wont be anything major, but if you have any complains or thoughts about my grammar or some parts that felt confusing, please tell me. Do mind that I left some gaps in some places to create suspense, so I might leave it as it is. Still, if there is any confusion, please inform me.**

 **Secondly, what genre do you think fit Her Cat? Will mystery be proper? Or suspense? Or should I keep it as romance and family instead? I apologize for my tendency toward mystery, I've been into mystery novels since I was a first grader.**

 **And thank you for making it this far with me. Around a year ago I've posted my first fanfic here (I am quite a new writer). I learned a lot of things from ff net and fandoms in general. Hopefully you all keep on being such wonderful people (you guys truly are). Love you guys!**


	10. Her Cat, Hoarding

NOTES

1\. I remember telling you guys I'll be revising the previous chapters, but I still haven't done much editing thanks to revising my other story, Mystery of Tsunayoshi. MoT has always been the most difficult among my stories, so I kind of couldn't do anything else but focusing on MoT back then. Hopefully I could get to revising this Her Cat soon.

2\. Before that, thanks for staying with Her Cat for ten chapters! Let's work hard everyone!

* * *

HER CAT, HOARDING

* * *

Colonello woke up with a blaring glare toward the ceiling of his bedroom. He swore he just heard an awful squeak right from the back of his left ear. With one muscled arm, he made a wild grab into the spot under his pillow then voila! He found a cat toy in the form of a mice. In fact, now that he absently threw the toy to his carpeted floor, he noticed a number of various cat toys scattered on his bed cover.

 _Squeak!_

It seemed like he had punched yet another toy-mice. Colonello's morning routine for the last one week consisted of picking up the balls of yarns and cat toys lined neatly on the floor from Colonello's bed to the mini gym in the living room. The blond Arcobaleno would pick them one by one on his way to his barbells and put them into a small box. There behind his barbells, he would find another ball of yarn waiting innocently. Colonello would pick it up, threw it to the small box, then start his morning exercise.

That morning in particular, Colonello was in the middle of a handstand push up when he caught the form of someone tip toeing in the middle of his open kitchen. "Kora," Colonello called out from the living room. The brown haired boy in the middle of the kitchen flinched visibly; he even dropped a couple of yarns as he froze before putting one on the floor.

And the boy (cat?) didn't even try to look guilty. Instead, he picked one of the bar stool around Colonello's kitchen island and wrote his name on it (and that was Colonello's favorite seat too). Colonello simply stood up by the entrance to the kitchen and watched the human cat with a flat face.

"Food," the brunette mewled softly. Colonello sighed.

* * *

Tsuna was so happy. If only he could burst into million pieces of small hearts, he would have already. He was in love, you see; in love with Colonello's food that is.

No, not Colonello. Just Colonello's cooking.

But having Colonello around might be fine too. Tsuna wondered how he could keep the guy around. Should he ask Lal? And what about food? Would Colonello make his own food once Tsuna keep him or would Tsuna be the one to feed him instead? Oh, that would need further thoughts; and Tsuna didn't have much time to give it lots of thought considering his schedule was tight with naps and... more naps.

The only good reason to keep Colonello around would be... because the yellow birdie didn't make a good pet in the end, right? The little birdie had an owner already, and Tsuna wasn't mean enough to steal someone else's pet. Colonello can make a good replacement for birdie. Yes, Colonello can just be Tsuna's new pet!

The human cat had decided already. He was so satisfied with his complex reasoning that he could just feel his eyes forming two huge hearts at the direction of Colonello's back. Poor Colonello, who was in the middle of making scrambled eggs, shuddered pitifully. He swore he felt a chill behind him.

It was right then that Lal – beautiful beautiful Lal who had more power over Colonello than she realized – appeared in Colonello's kitchen with the scariest look on her face. Her expression was dark; and the feminine design on her beige coat didn't even made her seem more harmless. "So this is what we've come to, huh?" She asked darkly to the two male occupants in Colonello's kitchen.

Colonello, who had always been so clueless when it comes to this woman and her cat (human!), glanced stupidly at the woman. He was not properly dressed (still sweaty after his exercise and was practically topless), and he hadn't greeted her properly (the fact that Lal went inside his apartment without permission was left forgotten). A bit confused, the blond man's witty retort was simple; "Huh?"

Yet, it was instantly obvious that Lal was not addressing Colonello. Her glare was directed toward that boy (cat?) sitting on Colonello's favorite bar stool that he had marked with his own name. What was more outrageous, while knowing Lal was looking so murderous currently, the human cat simply looked away with a face that screamed _I-Can't-See-You-Boo-Hoo_. In fact, the infamous kitty then sang; _sang_ ; as though he was doing it to tell Lal that he was not listening.

There was something unnatural here, thought Colonello. Everyone knows Lal adores her kitty to the point of insanity. What made her standing there looking like she was posing a threat against said kitty was unthinkable.

"So this is it? Now you come here everyday? Leaving me alone in bed, kitty?" Lal sounded like a woman ready to accuse her lover with the worst act of adultery, "I work everyday, thinking about you waiting for me at home, and you know what I heard from Skull? You coming here every morning to get a piece of them!?"

Colonello glanced between the two awkwardly. Okay, this sound more serious than it should have been. If anyone knew less, they would have thought this was a fight between married couple. The thing was, no one was married, no one was cheating on the other. It's just a woman and her cat...or what she though was a _cat_.

"Umm, actually," Colonello started in hope of calming the situation; but Lal quickly had her palm directed to his direction to deny his explanation. The human cat in the middle of the room was still singing without a care. His face was dignified and pompous; you'd know for sure he though he had all the right in the world to act like this.

"And what did I find once I return back home, kitty? You acting this way and my guns all missing from its rack!" Lal actually hit the kitchen counter with her fist. Colonello swore he saw smoke coming out from the crack on the counter right after she hit it.

Tsuna didn't even flinch.

"What is this? Are you mad? Because I've been gone for too long for my missions? The job that I've explained thoroughly to you in hope that you'll understand, kitty?"

The cat kept his snubbing.

"You're still not going to look at me? You won't talk?"

The human cat kept singing.

"You won't return my guns and let me go to work!?"

Still singing.

"Oh, so you think just because you're cute you can't be wronged, kitty?"

That actually made the human cat stop singing and turn his head to his woman. "Yes," he answered pompously. Colonello was stumped by this behavior. Lal, however, seemed darker than ever.

"Fine then," she sounded so silent; like that one time she prepared to finish all of Cenzatti's followers, "Then I'll," Colonello was prepared to do something if the woman ended up killing the boy (because Colonello wouldn't want his dream woman to be tarnished by the label of a boy-killer), "Take Reborn's package for myself instead".

Colonello turned to the woman with a surprised look, "Huh?"

Tsuna's accusing eyes became so round as he weigh the option. "Tsuna...," the human cat mumbled unsurely, "Tsuna will... reconsider".

And it was just like that. Lal's murderous aura suddenly turned to that of a very happy woman. "Aww," she cooed and leaned closer to her cat across from the kitchen island, "You're lonely aren't you kitty? You don't want me to leave for work".

Colonello rolled his eyes and returned to his cooking. So _that_ was the problem. He decided he was no match for these two's antics. By now, he could hear the two baby-talking to one another in his kitchen as he made breakfast. "Oh, are you making breakfast?" Lal asked from the kitchen island, "Do you mind Colonello? A quick one is fine too".

"Sure, kora," Colonello answered distractedly. Honestly, she didn't have to ask. Colonello would beat anyone just to prepare her a five star breakfast.

"Do you have any tea though? I prefer tea in the morning".

"Uhh, I only have cheap tea bags," Colonello said truthfully.

Lal hummed, "Better call the girls then. I'll get them to bring my tea here".

Next thing Colonello knew, Kyoko and Haru arrived in his kitchen. And somehow, minutes later, even Skull and Verde invited their selves too ("The girls told us they're here"). So by the time Bluebell and Viper suddenly joined the crowd in Colonello's kitchen, Colonello didn't even ask how the cafe manager could leave her cafe unattended and why Viper even bothered. Apparently, Viper had announced himself a proud member of the cat cafe cult. By the time the man told Colonello that the intel girls has treated him so nicely ("They are so nice and polite"), Colonello had sent evil eyes to the girls already. Oh, those two wretched intel girls! Look at what you've done to half of the Arcobalenos men! They were tricked by you! TRICKED!

And Colonello didn't even know how he ended up preparing a group serving of breakfast even though no one asked. In fact, should't he protest on this people for crowding in his kitchen instead?

"Kitty has been visiting you every morning huh?"

Colonello's inner rant was instantly disrupted. Lal was leaning to the kitchen counter right next to him as he made pancakes on the stove. "Uhh..., yeah," Colonello answered.

"You don't mind it?" Lal questioned; this time propping her face on one fist over the counter top. Colonello took longer time to answer. He was mesmerized in the way the woman tilted her head. Something about her gesture was just seductive in his opinion. In the middle of his observation though, he noticed Kyoko and Haru, who were preparing a huge pitcher of warm tea not far behind Lal, making faces at him.

 _This is your shot, Colonello!_ Their expressions clearly told him, _Show us what you've learned!_

"Nah," Colonello answered confidently. And unlike the times before, he was sure he said it so naturally. In fact, maybe he truly meant what he said about her cat. "I think it's cute and fun".

Lal was smiling. Colonello noted how she leaned her face closer to Colonello's own. "Oh really?" she giggled; eyes winking flirtatiously.

"Well, there are times he surprised me in the bathroom. He really loves watching me shower, kora".

"Oh!" Lal sound excited; and it was a sound Colonello likes on her voice, "I mean, I asked people if their cats do that. Imagine my surprise when they said their cats do too. Isn't it," she hummed lowly, "Sickeningly cute?"

Colonello gulped. She was just so gorgeous. "He keeps on staring though, maybe if he did something else while I'm in the shower it could be less scary, kora".

"But that's what makes it interesting, right? But I apologize if he is being a bother, he is sulking because of my constant absence, you see. You know, ever since Luce's pregnant leave, some of us get more missions. I think it makes kitty lonely".

"S'fine, kora. But is that okay with you? You said he is hiding your guns".

"Kitty hoards my stuff all the time. He went overboard this time though. I still can't find most of my guns. Usually he hides them behind the bookshelf or under my bed, but so far no luck there. Any idea?"

"Can't help you there, kora. Maybe Reborn knows? They're close, right?"

"Maybe, but Reborn hasn't been around, remember? He's the busiest among us ever since Luce's pregnancy."

"Kora, I remember you said something about Reborn's package".

"Oh, that. Reborn has been sending presents and clothes to kitty. I know right? You'd be surprised once you see what he sent kitty".

"Huh, who would've thought," Colonello put the last pancake on the huge plate, "That Reborn".

"Yeah, who would've thought," Lal copied wistfully. There, the two of them shared a look. Colonello was surprised she could speak to him this long just to talk about her cat. What was more unexpected though, was the fact that he found himself responding back without a single stutter or weirdness upon the idea of the human cat.

And now Colonello knew; he _knew_ he had a chance.

Kyoko and Haru were smiling widely at him. They gave him thumbs up, even mouthing a 'good job!' over the counter. Colonello admitted he was happy by this realization; so happy; that he instantly agreed to make another batch of pancake when everyone asked for seconds. He even brushed off Skull's and Verde's snide remarks on his topless appearance, and allowed Kyoko and Haru to appoint him as the administrator for a whatsapp group called, 'Cat Cafe's Gang'. He was on cloud nine and a bit out of touch with reality; that when Bluebell complimented his pancake and asked him to take the empty spot in her cafe as the pancake maker; he agreed without further thoughts.

He regretted it a bit too late.

* * *

"So it's true".

Colonello perked from behind the pink pantry of the cat cafe. The cat ears hair band slipped to the right as he snapped his head – it was a size to small for his head. "Kora!" Colonello exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I have heard," Fon muttered calmly, "Colonello of the Arcobaleno Top 7 is working part time in the cat cafe across the street. I have to say I doubted it at first, but now," he glanced at Colonello's pink apron, "Well, I can always keep an open mind".

The Chinese man looked as serene as ever. Yet, Colonello knows the Arcobalenos long enough to know that everyone would make fun of him at one point. "Kora! Who told you!?"

"Colonello!" Bluebell scolded from the cash register, "Respect the customers!"

"Y-yes, kora," Colonello huffed before returning his glare at Fon, "H-how can I h-help you, sir?" He could puke by just saying it. Fon, however, seemed so amused.

"Ahaha, don't be so stiff, Colonello. I'm merely here to fetch you for a mission. I was supposed to be sent along with Skull and Reborn, but Reborn is a bit occupied with his other missions, so I guess I should ask you," Fon then glanced around the cafe, "I mean, you're quite free, right?"

Colonello took off his cat ears hair band off with an annoyed face. "Yeah, I'm free, kora," he grunted at a snickering Fon. Colonello informed his situation with a snap of his fingers to Bluebell, who understood the gesture as a permission to leave. The blue haired woman pouted, but nodded anyway. "Wait here, I have to take off my apron and stuff," Colonello told Fon before leaving for his locker.

Yes, he had a locker in the cat cafe.

Yes, it's pink.

He returned from the locker room just in time to save Fon from the evil influence of Kyoko and Haru. Those intel girls must be planning to ensnare Fon to join their Cat Cafe cult (to which Colonello was the administrator to its whatsapp group). Thankfully, he grabbed Fon right before the man finished saying, "Please, just call me Fon". Fon scolded him for being impolite to such nice girls. The Chinese man obviously had no idea. Once he said the password – said password being "Please, call me 'insert randon Arcobaleno name here'" – then he would no longer be safe. It's like selling your soul to the devil; in which you wouldn't be able to survive living without drinking that cup of super sweet coffee from the cat cafe.

After saving Fon, the two went to the Arcobaleno Tower to get Colonello's weapons in the man's room. Skull joined them midway there; quickly complaining that Colonello couldn't replace Reborn, but shut up quickly after Colonello threat him with a glare.

Once they arrived in Colonello's place, however, they found a new problem.

"Goddamnit, Colonello. We're not going to the prom! Can you hurry up? Our flight should be ready in the half an hour," Skull exclaimed from the living room. In his bedroom, Colonello was looking everywhere for his favorite gun and explosive belt.

"Kora, I can't find my stuff!" the blond Arcobaleno said desperaely. Colonello might have a huge military level obstacle course in his living room; but alongside his love for military training, he was also domestic and tidy. It was almost impossible for Colonello to misplace one of his stuff; especially his weapons. Those two were his favorite to-go stuff for any mission too.

Soon enough, both Skull and Fon joined him in his room to search for his weapons.

"Maybe someone stole it?" Fon suggested while looking into the walk-in closet.

"It's still there yesterday, kora!" Colonello growled. He was not happy to find his stuff missing at random times. It doesn't happen that often.

"Maybe someone stole it just earlier today then. Did you have someone visit you this morning?"

"Uh -," Colonello stopped. There was only one person who had been making a visit to Colonello every morning. Before Colonello could explain this though, Skull suddenly exclaimed from Colonello's bed.

"I found it!" The goth said from his crouching position by the bed. The three of them then pushed Colonello's bed to get a better look. There weren't only Colonello's gun and belt; there were a lot of bullets – which seemed like the ones they ordered custom made for the Top 7; then there was a white magnum that was obviously Lal's; and lastly there was a pair of black brief.

The three Arcobaleno spent full ten seconds in silence to judge the stuff hiding under Colonello's bed and the man himself. Colonello quickly jumped to defend himself, "I have no idea why they're here, kora!"

"Psh, then who would put all this stuff down there? Surely Lal's gun wouldn't walk itself here," Skull snorted, "And you put your underwear with her gun too. What sick fantasy are you having?"

"That's not – Kora, that's not my underwear!"

Skull rolled his eyes, "Then whose, Colonello? Mine?"

"It's Reborn's".

The two quarreling men instantly snapped their heads to the Asian man. Fon blinked innocently back. Colonello's eyebrows met, "K-kora, how'd you –"

"Skulls," Fon said while pointing down at Skull's crotch; then he moved his finger to the direction of Colonello's crotch, "Camouflage".

Skull's eyes widened, "How did you – h-how did –!" He and Colonello gaped at the coworker they dubbed as the nicest among the Top 7. Fon returned their look of surprise with his typical laugh.

"That beside the matter," the Chinese ignored his two coworkers' dilemma, "I'm surprised you have this kind of hobby, Colonello. I mean, if you like collecting these stuff, I'd rather have you ask than, you know, steal. Lal is looking for her magnum everywhere".

Obviously, this was not Colonello's doing. Yet, he couldn't expose the true perpetrator. Fon shouldn't know; because once Fon knows, he would be more curious about the identity of Lal's cat. Skull, however, thought differently.

"Oooh! I know! Lal told me!" the Goth put his right fist to his left palm excitedly, "This must be Lal's c –!"

Colonello hurriedly stifle the purple haired man's mouth with his hand. Fon's eyebrows met in curiosity. "K-kora! O-of course it's me! It's all me, kora! I was planning to surprise Lal!" Colonello exaggerated a smile.

"Oh yeah, I heard you and Lal had grown so close after being sent to missions together," Fon somehow missed the obvious disagreement coming from Skull, "That's fine, I guess. Just make sure to return them. Lal needs her magnum for work and Reborn, well, you know him". The Chinese man laughed, "Good luck on returning Reborn's underwear back".

Colonello paled at the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lal's quarter, not far from Colonello's own, Tsuna was opening the package Reborn had sent for him. Tsuna had a plan, you see; a plan to keep everyone from leaving.

He had to hide their stuff.

But his woman was too smart. Soon enough, she'll discover all of Tsuna's hiding place and leave Tsuna with no other options. Tsuna had to think one step ahead. He had to sacrifice one nap to think about this; but that was fine. Tsuna had found a brilliant plan. This was where Reborn's package will come in handy.

Tsuna planned to hide some of Lal's stuff outside the Arcobaleno Tower. Problem is, Tsuna didn't want to be caught. He needed a camouflage; a disguise of some sort. The cat onesie Reborn sent him would disguise him for sure.

Of course, the human cat missed the fact that an extravagant costume would invite more attention to him instead. He put on the onesie proudly, even checking himself in the mirror with a serious look (because obviously this was some serious stuff). Tsuna was doing a very important mission and this cat onesie will make him invincible.

However, on his way out of the room, the human cat was surprised by Kyoko's call. "Tsu-chan, where are you going?"

How come she saw him through this invincible camouflage? Tsuna froze by the door to rake his brain for a strategy. Of course, he didn't choose Kyoko as one of his minions for no reason. This woman is strong! But there is no way she could beat Tsuna's wit. Tsuna made sure he didn't move a muscle; and, after further calculation that could put most experienced spy to shame, the human cat unleash his best tactic to face Kyoko.

He mumbled, "Tsuna is not here".

Then he quickly stepped out of the room, leaving a very confused Kyoko behind. "Kaay, make sure to be back before dinner," the intel said.

On the way out, Tsuna chose to use the emergency exit. His feline like agility was enough to bring him to the ground floor in no time at all. His costume did nothing to conceal his presence, of course. In a short moment, the crowded lobby was filled with giggles and pointed fingers toward the human cat as he made his way out of the Arcobaleno Tower. The human cat actually walked pass two people who would have recognized him at first sight; but failed to notice them. In return, the Goth and blond guy missed him too, for they were far too focused on finding a way to arrive on time for their mission.

The Asian man tailing the Goth and the blond paused to make sure he was not imagining things though. "Guys, do you see," he called to his co workers. But once the two followed his pointed finger, they found nothing; "Aah, I swear I saw a cute boy wearing a cat onesie".

"C'mon, Fon, we don't have time for this," the Goth grunted before he led them out of the building.

The human cat was saved from being recognized. That doesn't mean he was safe from being caught. In fact, when he walk pass the meeting room, where a crowd of influential figures were gathering for a meeting with Luce, he was walking closer to a potential stalker.

There, a very bored leader of the most powerful business in the country was yawning. He had his right-hand man reminding him the names of everybody in the room and his other guardians watching him like hawks. You see, when you were as important as he was, you'd find gatherings like this to be another race for power the lesser leaders love to play. As the strongest in the flock, he didn't have anything to do but stand there and watch as the rest try to impress him and get his approval. So he didn't get why his right hand man and guardians were reminding him what to do when he shouldn't be doing anything.

"Remember, Primo, in your speech, you should talk about the upcoming charity concert we're sponsoring together with Arcobaleno Inc. Daemon should be around soon to bring the invitation we've designed – oh, there's some drinks, Primo. There's still ten minutes break, do you want a drink? I'll get you a glass".

He was hardly listening to his right hand man's rant. If he wanted more sponsor, he could just call Luce to plan about it and not made a speech. He and Luce were best friends for God's sake! What he needed right then was a distraction; an escape from this boring crowd.

And, like an answer to his prayers, he saw a blur of white passing by. The massive white fluff stopped right across from him; and turned around to reveal a boy in a white cat onesie. Their eyes met. For the life of him; he fell in love at the first sight.

The boy didn't seem to share the same sentiment, unfortunately. He brushed off this older man's interest as though not caring how powerful that man was. In fact, he truly didn't recognize how powerful the man was. All he had in mind was burying the guns he hid in his onesie pocket.

So when the boy in onesie walked out of the tower; he ignored the man following him behind.

It was a first for the man to be ignored. Everyone in the vicinity made sure to pay attention to him except that boy who walking ahead. He had been calling that boy, "Hey, wait! The boy over there!" but he was ignored. Instead, he got himself a handful of people ready to impress him on their way, "Sorry, I'm on break; do you see that cute boy over there? Uh, no? Sorry, what? Oh, the partnership for the hotel? We'll talk about that later, I'm a bit busy currently. No, I'm not interested in marrying your daughter. Excu – uh, no, my guardians are not here. No, I don't need you to follow me – For God's sake, can't you see I'm catching that cute boy over there? Geez, give me some space. If you want to talk about business, go talk to G or Alaude!"

It took some time, but he was finally given some freedom to walk on his own for once. Now, where was that cute boy? Oh, there he was! He was at the park across from the tower, right beside a cat cafe.

The man followed the boy in onesie; hoping to talk or maybe just get a pat on the boy's head. "Wait!" He called, but the boy ignored him once again. He saw the boy climbing a tree. So he raced to get the boy's attention.

"Hey!" The man called from under the tree. The boy was sitting on one of the tree trunks; looking down at the man with no interest. "Hello! Would you come down here? That's a cute costume you have". Yet, the boy didn't seem impressed. He even ignored the man outright.

The man looked around for ideas. Thankfully, he saw a small truck selling crepes by the sidewalk. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" The man told the boy on the tree; not that the boy seemed interested to notice him. It took ten minutes for the man to get himself two sweet crepes. He couldn't fail this time. He won't be satisfied until he was allowed a pet on the boy's head.

Determined; the man climbed the tree the boy was on. The man was quite athletic; and thus he made his way up easily. "Hello," he called to the boy. The boy stared back warily at him; probably a bit accusingly too. The man had been persistent on following him after all.

"I have...," The man started but stopped once he saw the guns in the boy's hold. There were not only guns, but there were dynamites laid on the large bird nest at the tip of the tree trunk. There was a long silence between them in which the man considered what he was looking at and its connection to this boy. He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then smiled. Because, obviously, no boy in onesies could do anything bad with a gun, right? He's a cute boy in onesie! He was anything but bad. So the man offered the crepe in his hand, "I have some treats, do you want some?"

"Food," the boy seemed interested at last. His voice was melodic to the man's ears.

"Yes," the man offered again. This time, the boy approached the spot next to him. Next he knew, they were eating side by side. Perfect, now he just had to put his hand on the boy's head; slowly; just carefully so that the boy wouldn't be too alarmed. His palm was only an inch away from the cat ears on the boy's hoodie when the boy took his last bite on the crepe. The man froze; did he just lost his chance?

He was mistaken.

What he got was even better. The boy leaned to him and took a bite the crepe in his hand. "O-oh," the man flushed, "I see, you're very hungry huh?" He then spontaneously put his hand on the back of the boy's head. And boy was it so fluffy and warm. The man sighed as he felt the stress slipping out of his system. Really, there was nothing better than having a cute person eating from your hand and allowing you to pet their head on the same time.

* * *

"Primo, where have you been!?" G shrieked, "We were looking allover for you! What if you're kidnapped again?"

G was exaggerating it. He was only ever kidnapped once; okay, twice, minus the failed attempts. "Sorry, I was looking for some fresh air," Giotto answered.

"What fresh air?" Alaude asked suspiciously, "We've looked everywhere and you are nowhere near".

Ah, Alaude; always the sharpest one. Giotto laughed innocently. "I was just playing with...," he couldn't say he was stalking a cute boy wearing a onesie, couldn't he? G would freak out and Alaude would judge him for years. Thankfully he was reminded by the boy's costume, "... with a cat".

Alaude didn't seem to believe him. G, however, sighed tiredly. "Why is it that everyone seem so obsessed with cats? My nephew, Hayato, has always been so obsessed with them even though they usually hate him," the right hand man then perked up, "Oh! I just remembered. Daemon just gave me a sample of the formal invitation for the charity concert, Primo. He put Hayato's name on it, which is an excellent decision considering how popular Hayato is among music enthusiasts. I'm sure we'll have even larger crowd in this year's concert".

Giotto smiled understandingly at his right hand man's enthusiasm. He took the envelope of the invitation from G's hand and wondered what's so special about the expensive piece of paper. To be honest, he almost fell asleep in last year's concert, yet everyone complimented the concert in every media the next day. Giotto laid his fingers on the Vongola's crest on the invitation letter; hopefully, this year he would be more interested on the concert.

Not far from where the Primo was observing the invitation letter; Gokudera Hayato held a similar piece of paper with the same sentiment. He was picky about the music he played. So he picked his iPhone and dialed a number. "Reborn, have you heard about the Vongola Charity Concert?" Then his discussion went to a mater of picking the right vocals for his performance.

And somewhere else in Paris, a red haired musician opened the same envelope and read the content with full attention. Once he put the letter down, he stood up to visit his fiance's office. "Adel, how s your and Kyoya's schedule next month?"

So now, dear reader, what do you think will happen?

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **Before you accuse Giotto for being a creepy stalker; please ask yourself if you have truly never stalked or seen people stalk a cat. I know I've stalked many cats just to pet them. Naturally, you'd want to offer them some treats if you have some with you too.**


	11. Her Guard Dog, Proud

NOTES

1\. Some reviewers actually guessed correctly that Tsuna would perform in the music concert! I'm always happy when people point things out to me such as: oh, you're going to do this right? It makes me giddy somehow. Another thing that makes me giddy is when you can't wait for Hibari and Tsuna to meet (especially when you sound so desperate).

2\. Regarding Hibari's age, I've put two different numbers for his age in this story. In chapter 3, he was 21; In chapter 9, he was 18. So, it wasn't a mistake, I was really considering to change Hibari's age to 18 in chapter 9. The only reason this sudden change wasn't fixed thoroughly or explained in my AN is because I was confidence I could revise my previous chapters quickly at the time I posted chapter 9. I planned to announce this change once I've edited his age in chapter 3, but, as you know, I haven't had the energy to actually revise Her Cat.

After discussion with my friend though, I realize that I don't need to change Hibari's age at all. There are many reasons why I almost decided to change his age, but it no longer matters. Hibari Kyoya is officially 21 in this story. (Thank you to pokeponda for pointing this out to me. If not for you, I would still be confident no one realized the change).

3\. Warning: Very poor editing

* * *

HER GUARD DOG, PROUD

* * *

A lot of times Colonello was mistaken as a dumb blonde or an airhead. But really, he was just in love, and it was okay to reduce your IQ once you're in love. When it comes down to it though, Colonello was still one of the best people The Arcobaleno Security Company could offer. There was nothing akin to a genius in his tactics though. Colonello was much more simple than that; he came, he saw, he conquered. No plan was needed.

Sometimes Skull would add 'and he balled!' to the whole motto, but in all honesty, Colonello went straight home right after a tiring mission. He doesn't clean up after his messes, nor did he pay attention to much else in his environments. That was exactly why changing their attack strategy from stealth to all-out (thanks to Reborn's absence) and making Colonello the front-man in this mission was a bit risky.

"Because you tend to kill the informant or destroy everything!" Skull pointed, "I mean, have you ever seen yourself? When you're at it, you're _crazy_. You don't see things clearly and you ruin everything in your path. In this mission, we have to retrieve the hard-drive containing all the information on Estraneo's old researches, are you sure you can keep yourself from destroying _that_ important piece of information?"

Colonello frowned at the critic; but, hey, he was not nicknamed 'the mad blond' for nothing. When he goes all-out, that means he pays no attention to hiding himself nor to anything else but to _destroy_. It was like switching a flick inside of him; once he was in that state, he was another person completely. While the strategy could be effective to annihiliate a huge group of people, it was rarely the same case with missions that involves stealing objects.

Yet, with Colonello in the group and Reborn out of the original plan, the tactic was changed to all-out anyway – not that they were doomed to fail anyhow. The only difference between their usual tactics was they have to stay hidden in stealth so that no one knows who stole their information; but in direct attack, you have to eliminate every witness, which means more energy and more resources have to be used. The Arcobalenos were used to different strategies, of course, being the professionals they are.

So they planned to finish the job quickly and went straight back home with a good mood.

Not half an hour later, however, they found theirselves raising their hands in surrender as they stood in the middle a huge crowd of men in black suit. They couldn't move for they were put under one hundred something gun points, and by now Skull had informed Colonello through their transceiver of how many snipers were hiding around them.

Of course, Skull also still had the gal to make a comment on their captors' fashion sense. "Dear God, look at their hairstyle," the Goth hissed to the transceiver hidden behind his helmet, "It's so lame".

It's just like an Arcobaleno to be relaxed under gun point. Thankfully, the Goth had his helmet to hide his snide remarks. Fon could be heard laughing softly to their transceiver, which was thankfully hidden behind his ninja mask. Colonello simply deadpanned at his disposition. If only one of those men in suit heard that, they would flip for sure.

One of the men in suit started giving orders to the others in a language Colonello recognized as French. Colonello caught parts of the conversation. Basically, they were not expecting Colonello, Skull, and Fon's presence. "Are they the ones who sent those killer robots from before? I did not expect that shit," Skull commented in to the transceiver, "I mean, Tan might have stolen information from Estraneo's most advanced facility, but that man is far too dumb to use it".

Colonello grunted at the mention of the robot that had ambushed them just ten minutes before. The blond Arcobaleno remembered how Skull even pulled out his two rifles and sommesaulted like crazy (and Colonello was sure Fon was somewhere in the middle of that battle, either fighting along or drinking tea). They kept everything under control, but they were truly surprised by the attack. It would make a lot of sense if someone else beside their target controled those robots. Tan, their target, was just your old corrupt fat man; not a genius.

"Rather than that, I'm more curious to why they're here, kora," Colonello responded. It would be troublesome if these people were going after the same thing Luce was after. Meanwhile, Skull continued to curse to the transceiver after he caught the sight of the base they planned to infiltrate. The place was smoking, literally.

"Shit, did they burn the fucking place off?" Skull grunted, "Man, Luce will never let this go!"

"Okay, calm down, kora. We need a plan!"

"Fuck fuck fuck, she's going to cut my wage again. Fuck fuck fuck".

"Kora, we need to get out of here fast and save ourselves first".

Despite their turmoils, the Arcobaleno seemed as still as statues to the hundred of men surrounding them. One of the men in suit finally stepped forward. He was wary of these three mysterious people, who easile defeated their robots. "You!" The man ordered in English, "Take off your masks or we'll shoot!"

The three people calmly took off whatever covered their faces. The one in biker suit uncovered his helmet to reveal a man with strange makeup, the one with in camouflage pants uncovered his half-face mask to reveal a man with blond hair, and the one with ninja suit uncovered his mask toreveal a face they're all familiar with. The men in suit spontaneously whispered to one another in confusion, and the man who led them was even more confused.

"... Okay," Skull said as silently as possible, "Do they recognize us or something?"

"I dont know, kora. All I know is that I don't recognize these people".

"Che, don't even joke. Among the three of us, you're the most likely to leave a living witness to your deeds".

Colonello snapped his head to Skull in annoyance and a quick grab to the biker's collar, "What did you say, kora!?"

It was a second later did he realized he made a wrong move. Skull was practically gawking at Colonello as the blond froze, then slowly turned his head to the people surrounding them. It was unwise to do something this stupid when you're surrounded by people who wouldn't shy away from ending your life.

However, they found the people around them to have that same frozen expression on their faces. It was not aimed at Colonello; instead, it was aimed at Fon.

As if on cue, another guy dressed in black suit with the same weird hairstyle came from behind the crowd. His appearance broke whatever trances they were all in. He asked a couple of questions to the man who ordered the Arcobaleno to uncover their masks, then turned to face the three Arcobalenos. When his eyes reached Fon's figure, they automatically grew in recognition before the man bowed in respect. "Fon-san," the man greeted.

"Kusakabe-san," Fon greeted the man back. He practically ignored his two co-workers bewildered look. Instead, the half Chinese laughed goodnaturedly, "Someone must have pissed off Kyoya for him to invest this much on an attack".

"Ah, yes, that," the guy called Kusakabe stood up to his full height and nodded politely, "Tan stole one of Kyoya's researches and planned to sell it to Kyoya's enemies". He then eyed Fon's comrades, "Fon-san, I'm sorry to tell you, but if you were after Tan, we wont hand him to anyone. We have decided he would die in our hands today and no one else's'".

"Take a breather, Kusakabe-san," Fon responded calmly, "We're not here for Tan's life. We're only here to take something he had stolen".

Kusakabe took a moment to study Fon's expression, "May I know what that something is?"

"Unfortunately that is a secret, Kusaabe-san," Fon answered; in return, Skull's tense shoulder sagged down in relief. "I would appreciate it if you take me to Kyoya and let me talk to him. I'm sure Namimori isn't here for the same reason as ours," the martial arts expert said meaningfully, "So, no competitions?"

Fon might seem like he was making idle talks, but he was actually asking for so much. Colonello and Skull had never heard of this _Namimori_ , but they knew the Arcobalenos had no official relationship to these guys. Even with Fon's connection to these guys; with no official alliance with them, this confrontation could fall to antagonism easily. It doesn't matter if they had different goals; they still stood for different sides; and that means competition.

"Kusakabe-san," Fon added after prolonged silence, "I am sure taking me to him would mean nothing more than taking a man to his nephew. Whatever happens after that would be between me and Kyoya".

Kusakabe took a deep breathe to weigh the other words then nodded briefly. "Okay," he said, "I'll take you to Kyoya-san".

* * *

"So your nephew happens to be a leader of some group with robot technology," Skull mumbled, "And why haven't you ever inform us?"

Fon gave a small laugh, "I don't deem it as important maybe? It's not that I see Kyoya that often either. His mother was affiliated to... this rich family and they took Kyoya from our family since he was so young. Kyoya barely visits The Hibari's House ever since".

"Still though, with such technology, they would be a huge competition to us. Why haven't I heard of them?" Skull pondered as they were led further into Tan's base. The place was bare of any signs of life except for the small group consisting of the man called Kusakabe, the Arcobalenos, and a couple of men who kept a gun point on The Arcobaleno's backs. The further they walked though, they louder they heard the sound of a man cursing and screaming from somewhere ahead.

They arrived on an open space in the middle of the base where more men dressed in black suit was standing on guard. The men in suit were forming a circle surrounding a guy who was beating the crap out of a fat Chinese man. Obviously, that fat man was Tan.

"Kyoya-san," Kusakabe called out as he led them to a stop not far from the guy in the middle of the circle. The guy called Kyoya did not stop for a while longer. Colonello and Skull was raising their eyebrows at the sight of this Kyoya. His frame was quite small for someone who led a group of men with guns. In fact, he seemed so... young. Yet, he was beating Tan like there was no tomorrow. He had a pair of tonfas on his arms and his movements was fluid and precise; a sign of a very skilled fighter.

"Kyoya-san," Kusakabe called again. Kyoya gave another stomp to Tan's face and stopped. Then he turned around. Colonello and Skull shared a look. This was an exact copy of Fon, albeit younger and wilder. There was a gleam of darkness in his eyes that was not presence in Fon's usual serene expression.

"He's a brat," Skull deadpanned, "A brat... leads these people in suit? What the fuck".

This Kyoya person didn't seem so impressed to be bothered in the middle of his brutal beating, but he eyed Fon flatly and sighed in acknowledgement. "Fon," Kyoya greeted. It was disturbing how someone with Fon's face could say something so unlikely of the latter's personality.

"Kyoya," Fon actually sounded happy to see his nephew, "I see you're doing well with your sister".

The younger simply rolled his eyes and looked away. "What do you want, Uncle. As you can see, I'm quite occupied currently," as a final thought, he added, "And this man's life is mine".

"No, we're not interested in him," Fon said laughingly, "We are sent here to retrieve something from the man's stolen goods".

"Oh?" For once, Kyoya's eyes glinted in interest. He crossed his arms and casually smiled, "What kind of goods that woman wants you to fetch?"

Colonello and Skull glared at his words. There was only one woman known to have the power to order The Arcobaleno anytime; Luce. Despite their tendency to joke about Luce and her creepiness, The Arcobalenos were extremely loyal to her. That right to talk behind Luce's back was reserved to them only; and they tend to be stingy of that right.

"I'm afraid that is top secret," Fon said, still maintaining a light tone in his voice, "We are requesting for permission to search this man's base, especially that building behind you".

Kyoya turned around to look at the tall building behind him. It was the lab. "Hnn," he turned to face the three Arcobalenos, "No".

"What the -," Colonello growled, "Kora!"

"Then how about a fight?" Fon offered calmly while he put a hand over to Colonello's shoulder to calm the blond down, "I promise I'll go all out this time".

The other man, who was in the middle of making his way to Tan's unconscious form, stopped to eyes his uncle. "... Wao. You really will do anything for that sick lady, aren't you?" His smirk reeked of arrogance, "I might have my eyes on you, Uncle, but I'm not doing it for that woman".

"How about my friends here?" Fon offered again. Skull and Colonello glanced at each other. "They are very skilled fighters with different fighting styles to mine. This might be the last time you have this chance to fight them".

The younger Hibari eyed Colonello and Skull. The glint in his eyes told Colonello he was ready to fight anytime soon, and the way he fixed his grip on his tonfa signaled that he was ready to just dash to Colonello or Skull's way. Colonello rolled his eyes. He's cool with a fight anytime, of course; but the kid needed to chill.

The tension was high; each sides was ready to raise their weapons. In the middle of that, Tan suddenly sprung forward to Kyoya's feet, surprising everyone in return. He practically hugged the young man's legs, begging for mercy in the most pitiful way. "Spare me! You can take everything – o-oh! I c-can give you my daughters! They're around your age! You can have them, you can even take my wives. Take everything, I promise I wont get in your way again!"

The man approached the leader of Namimori in the worst time. The latter twirled his tonfa in one hand and slammed the man's head to the ground with it. He gave the man a couple more beating before finally turning around to address the Arcobalenos again. He was panting, more out of pleasure than tiredness; yet his bloodlust seemed to have calmed down after that last beating. "Do you happen to know," he started, "The person who killed Birds?"

Fon glanced sideways and pointed his thumb to Skull, "Of course. It's this guy".

Skull lifted an eyebrow in challenge, but he peeked at Colonello to check his reaction. The two of them knew better, of course; but they wouldn't share their knowledge of the true killer to anyone right now. On the other hand, Hibari Kyoya observed Skull silently. His eyes lingered on Skull's hair for a while, then he smiled.

"Liar," the guy muttered before he turned around and gave Tan some more beatings.

Colonello sighed, "For God's sake! Kora, we're only here to relieve you of unnecessary burden. It's not like you'd do anything with Tan's trash".

The younger Hibari gave Colonello a very annoyed look. He left Tan's body alone and faced the Arcobaleno. "You know what, you're right," he said, "Might as welll dispose everything. Kusakabe".

"Yes, Kyoya-san," Kusakabe nodded. He took a remote from his pocket and pushed the single red button. Afterthat, Colonello, Skull, and Fon watched as the building that stored their targeted piece of information exploded with a dull boom. The building stayed intact, but from the smoke that puffed out of its windows, you'd imagine what kind of mess was waiting inside.

"See? Go home," Hibari Kyoya shrugged. Colonello gaped at the brat. The guy was smiling!

Next to dumbfounded Colonello and Skull, Fon laughed, "Aah, Kyoya is as flashy as ever".

* * *

Sometimes, a kid would dream of his school bully stomping on his favorite food. As ridiculous as it sounds, that kind of dream could illicit the worst of your emotion and you'd call it a nightmare.

However, Colonello didn't know if the dream he was having currently could be put in the same box. For one, he was looking at that Kyoya brat again. The brat stood not too far from Colonello, with that cocky face intact on his face. Colonello could feel the growl and anger sparking inside of him, yet his body stayed so still somehow – just like that time when he witnessed this brat exploding the building they planned to raid.

 _"Dammit, brat!"_ Colonello could hear himself screaming, but his mouth didn't even move. Now, Hibari Kyoya stepped closer to Colonello. His black hair was flowing, his eyes glinting, and there were sparks of fire and blowing wind surrounding them.

Colonello would do anything just to gain the ability to move his arm and punch that arrogant look from the brat's face. However, that thought stopped when Hibari Kyoya stopped right in front of him and laid his fingers on Colonello's chest. The brat was pinching Colonello's nipple, and all Colonello could say was, "Huh?"

Thankfully, he jumped awake right at that moment. The blond's eyes were wide opened; just to find another pair of eyes looking back at him. It was a pair of round eyes; a pair of very round brown eyes.

Tsuna was laying on top of Colonello's form, then Colonello peeked at his very manly chast to find the boy's fingers kneading around the area softly. "What are you doing, kora?" Colonello asked gruffly.

The boy blinked, "Food".

* * *

The last time Skull saw Colonello and Fon was when they split ways to their respective rooms last night. Now in the morning after, he was sure Fon would be interrogated by Luce regarding their failure and Colonello would be in the cat cafe. So Skull dragged himself from the room he owned in The Arcobaleno Tower to the Cat Cafe across the street.

Skull realized he must have looked so dead that morning. Bluebell even seemed worried (to which Skull told her not to worry). The Goth walked further inside the cafe and stopped when he caught the sight of Lal and her _cat_ lounging on the large couch by the window. Tsuna could be seen putting his head on the woman's lap while Lal sipped her coffee. "Hey," Lal greeted coolly. Skull gulped nervously.

"H-hey, Lal. What are you doing here?"

Lal put her cup of coffee on the table. It was a bit strange how she had her coffee in a ceramic cup instead of the cafe's pink plastic ones; but Skull wasn't given the time to ponder upon this issue further when the woman answered him. "I have an appointment with Reborn".

Skull froze, "Reborn? Here?"

"Yeah," the woman petted her _cat's_ head right when the latter perked up to see Skull, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Skull answered hurriedly and left the woman right away to visit the counter where Colonello would work on his magic pancakes. The blond Arcobaleno was there, reading the Cafe's 'Cat 101' booklet with a troubled look. "Fuck, Reborn is coming here," Skull hissed once he faced his blond co-worker, "Let's just hope none of them have heard about our failed mission".

However, Colonello didn't seem to pay attention. He turned his head away instead, while his eyes glazed in puzzlement and horror. "Kora," the blond said at last, "Will I start lactating?"

Skull was in the middle of settling himself a spot at the pancake bar when he heard that. He gave Colonello a weird look and noticed how the blond had his left hand on his own chest. "Huh?" Skull asked dumbly.

"Cats knead their mother's breast to get some milk," Colonello was so pale, and it wasn't even because of their mission yesterday.

"Dude, have you become more stupid or something?" Skull grunted, "Look. Reborn and Lal. Here. If they heard about what happened yesterday, we'll be the laughing stock in this cafe". But Colonello started looking down at his very manly chest. His hands were grabbing around the area to check if it had grown in size. Skull rolled his eyes, "You know what, make me some pancakes. I need my coffee and something else to reduce my stress".

The biker left for the coffee bar and ordered himself one of those super sweet coffee with a twirly straw and a purple cat-ears hairband. He returned to Colonello's pancake bar and settled himself on one of the seat with a satisfied look. Life felt complete somehow.

Colonello seemed to have regained himself when Skull arrived. "So, hows Fon, kora?" The man whispered as he prepared Skull's pancake.

"Still being interrogated. At this point, I'm sure his report to Luce would last all day long," Skull mumbled grimly, "I mean, let's be real, how many times have we failed a mission before?"

The two Arcobalenos shared a gloomy look, "Never".

Skull put his palms on his face, "Ugh, I could imagine everyone mocking us". Colonello gulped uncomfortably and flipped the pancake on the pan. Skull groaned again, "At least we can always blame having you to replace Reborn".

"Kora!"

"I was joking, I was joking, man. Still though, for a new company, that Namimori group is not one to mess with. They have plenty man powers and technology to boot," Skull sipped his coffee, "Not to mention..., an arrogant brat as a leader".

"Just a brat," Colonello brows met, "Brats like him should stay at home and be good, kora".

Skull found this to be funny somehow, "Wow, you're really pissed off". The Goth then sipped his coffee. Colonello was implying something, of course. This Namimori group they met yesterday may have a lot of members and great technology; but that was rarely a problem for The Arcobalenos. The most curious thing about this group was how young the leader was.

"You know what, let's leave all the thinking to Luce. For today, I need to relax and calm myself down. We still have to prepare for the onslaught we'll get from the guys later on. We'll be hearing about this failure for years," Skull grunted, "All I'm hoping right now for Luce to give us some mercy and lessen our penalty".

Colonello snorted, "You wish. If you want, you can join me behind this counter for the next month, kora. You might need the extra cash".

Skull gave Colonello's pink apron a dirty look, "No thanks". He sipped his coffee again and continued, "I mean, considering Luce would destroy the Estraneo's research anyway, I suppose we wont get that much penalty".

"Wait, she would?" Colonello blinked, "Why would she destroy it?"

Skull sent Colonello a long look. "Oh yeah, you were in Africa at the time," The Goth glanced left and right before he leaned closer, "It's about this kidnapping case around a year ago. You know, everyone had long suspected that Estraneo had this crazy research hidden in their lab, right? But no one dared to raid their facility because the lack of evidence or reason to do so. But then Estraneo kidnapped this heir of an important rich family and suddenly everyone had the reason to hunt Estraneo down. Our company happened to be the one being put in charge to lead the infiltration and somehow the mission changed from saving someone to eradicating Estraneo".

Colonello flipped the batter in his pan skillfully, "Never heard about this".

Skull shrugged, "None of the Top 7 back then was there; everyone was occupied with their missions. Luce sent our non-elite squad apparently". Skull paused to sip his coffee again, "But everyone in our company were talking about it. The family who had their heir kidnapped pulled some strings to get more support on destroying The Estraneo. They pulled some public stunt to justify their actions; informing the public about The Estraneo's unethical researches, you know the drill. So far, I know they didn't make out any lie; but a lot of underground community do the exact same thing as The Estraneos, right? It's nothing new".

"The only reason this family would eradicate Estraneo was to protect their heir, of course. I heard they don't want anything related to his kidnapping to be leaked to the public. So they decided all witness from the Estraneo should be eliminated," Skull shrugged, "But, strangely, no one bothered to do anything with what was left of Estraneo's experiments. Stupidly enough, they didn't destroy it. They just left it as it is. No wonder Tan had his hands on them".

"Kora, are you saying we were sent there just to clean up after that family's mess?" Colonello frowned.

"It's our mess too, technically. Our company was involved in that eradication, remember?" Skull pursed his lips, "If you're curious, go ask Lal. I heard that mission was the one that earned her recognition from Luce. I would say, it's what promoted her to our Top 7".

As if on cue, Lal appeared next to Skull. Her appearance surprised the two males; and she sent them a suspicious glance when Colonello stuttered incoherently. "Why so serious, gentlemen?" She teased meaningfully, "Anyhow, thanks for feeding kitty this morning, Colonello. Can you make another batch though? Reborn hasn't had his breakfast".

Skull turned his head around. The hitman had arrived.

* * *

Tsuna felt so shy. He had always known Reborn was handsome; but the man never seemed so handsome now that he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It's been awhile since Tsuna last seen Reborn too; and thus Tsuna needed to gather his courage from scratch before he faced the man again.

Oh, Reborn was looking at him! Now Tsuna felt like he wanted to hide. The human cat snuggled to Lal's side bashfully while mumbling incoherent words. Reborn lifted an eyebrow, "Where is my greeting?"

The human cat looked up once again and was pushed softly by Lal to greet his supposed 'trainer'. Tsuna approached warily. His eyes noted any details; checking if the man looked different or smelled weird. Then his nose twitched! Reborn smelled like car's air conditioner, cigarette, and expensive cologne; like always.

"Come here," Reborn bent down to the younger's eye level and opened his arms. Tsuna came closer with more confidence and pecked the man on the left cheek before he scurried back to Lal's side. Reborn seemed a bit surprised at that last bit, but he definitely seemed pleased. Colonello watched the interaction with a disgusted look aimed toward Reborn.

"Shouldn't you still be out of the country though?" Skull asked as he joined them at the sitting area by the window.

"I should," Reborn took off his scarf and coat, "But I realized I had been away from home for too long. Especially with an interesting news from the local's best musician, I can't resist making some arrangements. Besides, I have to check if everything here is fine while I am gone. Hopefully no major loss happened since my absence". The glint of Reborn's eyes were real. Skull almost suspected the hitman knew what happened with Tan.

"None," both Colonello and Skull answered simultaneously, before they clammed up in fear of seeing to suspicious. Surely enough, Reborn sent them questioning look. Skull hurriedly think of a way to fix the situation, "Uh, what arrangements are you talking about by the way?"

Reborn looked at his watch absently and took a seat across from Lal and Tsuna. Lal smiled so proudly you could see her beaming from feets away. "Reborn suggested to Gokudera Hayato to add Tsuna into his performance in Vongola's Charity Concert," the woman answered while flipping her hair back elegantly, "Of course, kitty's singing prowess has always been so obvious, but I didn't expect our hitman to put some thought into making his gift more recognizeable; better yet, I didn't know he noticed kitty's talent. I would be very jealous if kitty also sing you to sleep".

Reborn smiled back, "With that last information, you make it hard to resist, my Lady". Lal giggled in the most mesmerizing way. Her warm red coated lips curved into a small smile and her eyes squinted in delight. Colonello was in love once again.

"Oh! That concert! I know that concert. They hold it every year, right? Luce took me with her last year. We are one of the event's sponsor right?" Skull perked, "This is great! We should all watch Kitty perform. Luce can get us some special seats".

"Don't forget about our work, kora. We're not adults with much free time," Colonello reminded while patting his pink apron, which he somehow forgot to take off in front of Lal and Reborn. The man even ignored Reborn's mocking glance at the direction of said piece of clothing. The blond might felt more comfortable working in the cafe than he thought he was. "And you," Colonello continued and turned to Reborn, "You, especially, don't have free times kora. You can't be serious on wanting to stay here and give more vocal coaching to Tsuna".

"Of course he won't be the one to coach kitty. What do you think Reborn is, a vocal coach?" one corner of Lal's lips was crooked teasingly, "He's an assassin, not a music expert".

Colonello turned to the woman with the most confused look and then suddenly, everything around him muted down to the point he couldn't even hear Skull interrogating Reborn regarding the latter's busy schedule. All Colonello was focused on right now was Lal's smile and that mystery hidden behind her eyes.

"I thought he gave your cat some vocal training," Colonello mumbled lowly, almost like he was whispering. Somehow, Lal caught this and her smile grew even wider.

"What vocal training? Of course not, Reborn gave him some...," the woman lifted her shoulders in thought, " _training_. What other kind of training would it be but just _training_?"

Something inside Colonello just froze as he was reminded of his many suspicions regarding Luce's motive behind introducing Reborn to Lal's _cat_. Then Colonello realized, Lal was also one of those intel staff before she got promoted to the Top 7. Of course she would be as secretive and conspiring as the rest of them.

 _What kind of training? What? What are you hiding, kora? How far do you know about your cat and his crazy abilities?_ Colonello thought frantically as he stared at the woman he adored, _Do you know that boy you call a cat might have someone going after him because of what he did to Birds? Do you know I might have met that person who might go after your cat someday?_

In the middle of his mind rant, something about Lal's silhouette just seemed scarier in his eyes. But Colonello wasn't afraid. No. Instead, he was attracted even more to this woman. She was mysterious, oh yes; but she was also beautiful in ways beyond her physical attraction.

Colonello was mind blown by this discovery.

Really, he was mind blown.

"Reborn will go tomorrow?"

Colonello snapped out of his inner rambling and recognized that Lal's _cat_ had finally said a word to the man he was crushing on. The human cat had been silently observing the conversations so far, especially on Skull and Reborn's discussion regarding the latter's mission abroad. His sudden interest in speaking brought everyone to silence.

Reborn nodded his head, "The day after tomorrow actually, love. I'll be around in my short stay to make sure the arrangements for your performance in the concert is going as planned".

The human cat had his arms around Lal's waist. His fingers were practically squeezing the fabric of Lal's coat as his brown eyes wondered in thought. "Is Reborn busy? Tsuna can help," the human cat mumbled, "Tsuna can hunt".

The implication was clear. Colonello understood. Skull understood. Even Reborn, with his glinting eyes and wide smile, obviously understood. Lal, however, had one of her hands around her _cat_. Her eyes were gleaming in pride and the way she kissed the top of her _cat_ 's head told Colonello everything he needed to know. _She knew_ about what her cat was capable of; and she took pride in it.

"I'd rather you not soil your claws with rat's blood for me, kitty," Reborn said calmly, "I would be happier if you would pick some flowers for me instead".

Colonello let out a huge loads of air after he listened to Reborn's response. Something about having a child with Lal's cat's appearance, walking around looking for someone to kill, was just wrong. He noticed Skull copied his gesture. The two of them were still a bit creeped out about their knowledge of _kitty_.

"TENTH!"

A new character had appeared. Gokudera Hayato made a beeline into the cat cafe, ignoring Bluebell's cheerful greeting, and instantly latched himself to _kitty_ 's side. "Oh my God! We'll be performing together! I am so happy after hearing Reborn's stories about your talent! This is just excellent! And we have all the crew with us too, and you'll be partnered with our best tenor – and the costumes! Don't forget the cost – oooph!"

Colonello had heard about Gokudera Hayato, the music prodigy. He was said to be temperamental, intelligent, and arrogant. But this day, he witnessed the silver haired teen ranting non-stop in an excited manner akin to a puppy. What was more unbelievable about the whole thing, however, was the sight of the prodigy being pushed away by some unknown kid who was treated like a cat. Tsuna practically put his palm to the side of Gokudera's face and pushed it until the latter's face was facing away.

Gokudera Hayato didn't seem to get the clue and tried to rotate his neck to face the _cat_ once again, "Our costumes should totally match – oooph!" and again, he was pushed away. The musician tried again, "How about blue – ooph!" and he was pushed again.

The sight of these two should be funny, if not a bit sad. _Kitty_ wasn't even paying much attention to Gokudera while pushing the other teen away. Tsuna's eyes were glued to Reborn all the time as he mewled softly in deep thought, "Flowers".

* * *

Somewhere far away from the cat cafe, Hibari Kyoya was making a call from his hotel room in China. "Al, can I visit you tomorrow?"

The person on the other line hummed before giving his answer, "What's wrong?"

"I want to ask you about The Estraneo's researches," Kyoya said absently while reading one of those researches in his laptop. He wondered why those Arcobalenos was after this research. The research was quite interesting, but didn't sound realistic at all. Yet, Kyoya had no doubt If that woman, Luce, found out that Kyoya hadn't actually destroyed Estraneo's harddisk together with Tan's lab, she would be even more persistent on getting Kyoya to her side.

Al didn't say a word for a long moment, until he finally said, "At what time will you arrive? I have something to do in the morning".

Kyoya checked his flight schedule through his second cellphone, "Around 1 PM. A mission?"

"Yes. Planning to use your invention for it too".

Kyoya smiled, "Oh? Who is your target".

"Someone by the name of," there was a short absence, "Daisy".

Kyoya snorted. What a lame name. "Then you better tell me about the result," the leader of Namimori smirked, "Alaude".

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Coming up next, who do you think will meet Tsuna in the next chapter? It was one of the meetings you've requested, readers.**


	12. His Boss, Complicated

NOTES

1\. Just a reminder, Daisy is a character from the canon.

2\. Warning: OOC Giotto, innuendos, awkward situations full of misunderstandings, long chapter ahead (this was planned to be a new year special, but I had no time to write in the new years), nicotine and alcohol

3\. I have edited some parts of Her Cat's older chapters, but will upload it once all chapters are done. Also, I'm working to keep the 'mature' and 'secret-spy' vibe on the story by adding some mature (in its traditional sense) details; such as the use of cigarettes, alcohol, and the such. I know it can be confusing to have these kind of scenes along with fluffy cute scenes; but that has been a part of my style (or so I was told). I won't mind having some input or critic regarding the issue though.

4\. We're coming closer to 1827's progression. The story will change slightly, but I'm working to keep the pacing natural and light. I know there are other plot building beside the relationship progression going on, but trust me, the other plots beside 1827 were not really something serious or big (even though it seemed like so).

* * *

HIS BOSS, COMPLICATED

* * *

There is nothing sort of easy when it comes to serving Alaude. The man was efficient and quick witted; very much of a perfectionist and an ambitious person. For one thing, he wouldn't mind giving you a critical eye and a couple short words that could send chills to your spine if you ever did any mistake. Secondly, he always expected the best; because only the best deserves it.

Said man was now standing tall in the middle of a warehouse. A green haired man laid helplessly near his feet; body covered in multiple giant handcuffs from shoulders down. This was, of course, Alaude's doing. He was indeed a man who knows nothing about relaxing. Just yesterday Alaude asked for a day vacation and today he chased after Daisy as though it was a walk on the park.

"Caught you," Alaude hissed dangerously to the weak form of Daisy. Trench coat flowing, the cloud guardian turned around to face the subordinates waiting behind him. They were all watching him with adoration and awe; all because they witnessed how efficient Alaude latest weapon was. It was crazy. What would you expect from a pair of handcuffs that had been thrown away at you? It won't automatically circle around your wrists unless someone put it there, right? Wrong. Because this handcuffs actually grew in size. It clicked around Daisy's waist, then multiplied itself until it cuffed around Daisy's whole figure.

"Take care of him and get him to my place," Alaude ordered calmly; only making time to lit his cigarette before leaving the warehouse. Five of his subordinates followed him outside, all waiting for their next order. "What's the status from the park," Alaude asked as he led them into the asphalt ground of the warehouse complex.

"The Primo has arrived safely at the park along with the rest of the guardians, sir," answered one of them, "They are currently preparing for the Primo's speech".

Alaude hummed his understanding and walked to his Aston Martin DB10. His five subordinates were close to his tail when they heard a foreign hum around them.

The reaction was spontaneous; they were after all trained to react on the slightest cue when in a mission. Considering the fact that they had scoured the area for either Daisy or any signs of living just moments ago, it was hard to imagine an innocent civilain to be around. They were expecting an enemy, some kind of a plan B Daisy had in store for them And thus, they all had their guns out and pointed it to the direction of whatever was humming nearby. All they found, standing a couple of feet away from their right, was a boy.

A boy wearing an orange cat onesie no less.

The Vongolans froze, but did nothing to lower their guns from this boy. Alaude was the only one who hadn't pull his weapon out of his pocket, yet someone who knew him well enough would notice how his eyes widened slightly. A pregnant silence ensued; in which everybody wondered how the kid could get himself to that very spot then continued to wonder why the kid wore said garments.

Nevertheless, the onesie suit him to an insane degree.

The Primo's cloud guardian jaw slacked before he took a couple of steps forward, slowly. He stopped an arm-reach away from the boy and bent to the boy's eye level. "How did you get here?" His voice didn't lack it's chilling capacity, yet the boy didn't flinch one bit. He simply mumbled incoherently then answered in a louder voice, "Tsuna picks flower".

The taller man glanced down at the asphalt flooring under his leather boots and the small patch of rebellious withering grass that poked itself out of small cracks on the ground. Obviously, this was not the place for flower-viewing. "There's no flowers here," Alaude told the boy, "Shouldn't you go to the park instead?"

The boy looked down to his feet and started mumbling to himself. All Alaude saw, however, was how the pair of chocolate eyes and that tuff of brown hair poking out of the onesie's hoodie seem to invite you to come closer and touch. So Alaude reached out his one hand. He wasn't sure what he planned to do; either it was to get some dust off of the boy's hoodie, or to check if the boy's hair was really as fluffy as it looked. Whichever he would end up choosing, Alaude was sure that face hiding behind the shade of the hoodie was familiar.

He had his fingers an inch away from the boy; only to have the boy turning around and walk away without further words. To Alaude, the boy might have missed Alaude's attempt to interact further. To the rest of his comrades, however, this seemed like a total rejection (from the boy to Alaude).

The Vongola's men froze in silence as the boy's back became smaller and smaller until it disappeared to the distance. "B-boss?" Called one of Alaude's subordinate, obviously too nervous to face the man at this somewhat embarrassing moment. Alaude's outstretched hand scrunched to a fist; then the man himself stood up and turned around to make his way to his car.

"I'm going to the airport. Take the target to the basement of my private home. Make sure you get him there before my guest arrives," he ordered casually and got himself into his car. And the five subordinates watched the Ashton Martin leaving the vicinity.

What a weird day.

* * *

Giotto had merely mentioned a couple of things, but everyone acted as though they were watching Titanic. Giotto understood that a lot of people are passionate about the environment, which was the topic of today's speech; but that doesn't mean Giotto expected people to bawl at the mention of every green colored objects ever.

Or was it his speech, Giotto wondered, that sent these people to tears? Giotto couldn't see his speech pass reading a piece of paper, really; but everyone had always dubbed it as passionate and tear-inducing. Even now, he could see a couple of mothers (Giotto was popular among them) patting their eyes with tissues and some environment activists being uncharacteristically silent. There was also this one guy looking up at Giotto with sparkly eyes.

Oh wait, that last one was G.

Anyhow, despite his surprise, Giotto kept his calm facade and continued his speech. "Remember that incident one year ago –"

Then cue the sharp gasps coming from the crowd. The press even stopped making notes and started paying attention. Giotto noticed that this very moment would be gold; and he would see the face he pulled currently being commemorated as memes and being replayed in televisions. It was a matter of saying the next line at the right moment; maybe right after a two-seconds silence.

Giotto parted his lips and braced himself to say the punchline. He pulled his most charismatic face; the one G enshrined as his homescreen; and let his eyes land at one faraway point behind the crowd (because that would add more drama to his expression). It was then that Giotto caught _him_.

 _Him_. That boy in cat onesie.

Giotto was awed on how this boy ignore Giotto's existence altogether. Giotto was here! In the center of this podium and being surrounded as though he was a piece of expensive art! Why can't that boy notice Giotto already? Instead, the boy was minding his own business and bent down by a bush of flower. Giotto noted how the boy shook his head and walked away.

Giotto's observation was disrupted by a loud wailing. When he came to, he realized a woman had started crying before he even pulled his punchline. Oh wait, they were _still_ waiting for Giotto's punchline. What was the punchline again? Great, now Giotto forgot what he planned to say. He meant to talk about that event a year ago when a corrupt corporate wanted to demolish this park. A dog was rumored to die in the process, which caused the local activist to pull a stunt. The dog turned out to be alive anyway, but the whole thing ended up spiraling into a huge uproar that everyone still cry about to this day.

That beyond the point, Giotto forgot said punchline. So he said the closest thing to it, "It was sad".

And everyone's tears came anew.

The next five minutes of the speech went by with Giotto talking about how deeply the Vongola connects with the community regarding the issue before he made a bold reminder that Vongola decided to donate to this very park where everything had happened and to the pet shelter nearby. The press Q&A session felt like a breeze for Giotto– a slightly annoying breeze – before he was finally allowed to walk down the podium. G enthusiastic embrace welcomed him.

"Oh my God! Primo, that speech was amazing!" Sometimes Giotto wondered if G was a fangirl or his right hand man, "That long pause between the lines was just so emotional and so... so... phenomenal!" Thank God they didn't notice that Giotto was actually ogling at a boy in cat onesie, "If you could just see your face at the time, it was just... touching and... and... beautiful! The media were impressed!"

"...Um, yeah, did you see that boy in the cat one -," Giotto pointed to the bush where the boy stood by just then, but found no one.

"What?" G turned around to follow the Primo's direction and furrowed at the sight of nothingness. So he returned to his beloved leader, "Anyhow, Primo, people are going to talk about this for ages! This campaign of ours will be so successful."

"But the boy –"

"Giotto-san," the rain guardian appeared along with the sun and the lightning guardian, "You have another appointment in the main house soon".

He didn't get a chance to have his say after being pushed into his limousine. At this point, Giotto was far used to being pushed around by his guardians. They claimed it as being protective; Giotto claimed it as spoilsport. The Primo sent a judging look toward the back of his guardians who lingered outside the limousine to give further instructions to their staff.

"That was amazing, Primo".

"Hm?" Giotto questioned his private chauffeur, but soon realized the man was talking about his speech. Giotto crossed one leg over the other and laid back on the car seat, "Oh, yeah". Where's his cigarette? If G hid it again this time, Giotto would pull a stunt none of his guardians would like.

"Everyone seemed to love it. I also find it to be beautiful".

Giotto honestly couldn't see what's so great about it. He crossed his arms and watched a huge number of his supporters pointing at his car. It was then that the Primo found a brilliant idea. He turned his head slightly, and with a flick of an eyebrow, called, "Donald".

"Actually, Primo, it's Don," corrected the chauffeur.

"Yes, Donald," Giotto repeated slightly hasty, but still casual, "Take me somewhere".

Don's brows met and he turned around to face the Primo. His employer had actually closed the door to the car. Don noted that the movement alerted the guardians who stood outside. "Excuse me Primo?"

"Drive," Giotto didn't even seem guilty, "Now".

The Primo said it in a very cool manner, but you'd note the ordering tone of his voice. Don briskly returned to the wheel and started the engine. From the rear mirror, he could see how panicked the Storm Guardian seemed. Everyone who were guarding the car jumped away from the moving car; surprised and confused. Don hoped he'd still had his job after this. "U-uh, where are we going Primo?" The man should have known what he was doing, right?

"Oh, I don't know," the Primo answered lightly while messing with a lighter and a cigarette that Don remembered keeping inside the pocket of his chauffeur uniform. They drove through a huge crowd who was waving their farewell to the Primo; completely oblivious to the problem the man had caused (or the panic the guardians would be having).

"Oh, I know! Let's go to Alaude's private home," Giotto perked up suddenly in the most charming laughter as he blew a huge puff of smoke, "He's having some a one day leave. Can't let him have all the fun, right?"

Don gulped nervously.

* * *

"I have a pack of Cohiba if you want," Alaude announced as he led Kyoya inside his home. A middle aged woman stood near the door to collect their coats, "We can enjoy that over a nice drink".

"You know I don't always enjoy that kind of stuff, Al," Kyoya said while he handed the woman his coat. If you turned blind to the fact that there were two people talking in the room, you'd think it was a person doing a monologue. "The Hibaris taught me to avoid those stuff. But only for today, I'll allow myself".

"You need to appreciate the pleasure of tobacco," Alaude gave the young man a wide smirk and led them to a double door in the hallway. The door opened to reveal an elegant lounge room. The room was wood-themed with dark paneled walls and dim lighting. A huge fireplace greeted them right in front of the double door, with heavy single chairs arranged neatly around it. A billiard table was put on one side of the room, and the grand piano was put on the other. Tall bookshelves decorated the wall right beside the cabinet of alcohols. Kyoya nodded slightly at Alaude's tastes.

"Like it?" Alaude walked to the minibar by the cabinet of drinks, "You should visit more often".

Kyoya sighed, "You know I don't have much time for that. Even now I'm visiting to discuss something related to work".

"And I was thinking of showing you how the handcuffs we both customized had done its job," Alaude turned his head slightly to watch his cousin settling himself on one of the seats, "A busy guy now, aren't you? Ever since Adel allowed you to lead Namimori, you became more of a man every day".

"Stop talking like Fon," Kyoya grunted in disgust, "You're starting to treat me like a child".

Alaude approached the younger man with two whisky glasses and a bottle of drinks in hand. He glanced knowingly at the sight of Kyoya occupying the grandest chair among all five seats around the fireplace. The boy, despite being born out of a wedlock, was still a Suzuki; he knows how to act like a boss even at his elder's home. He even put his legs on the lavish footstool as he returned Alaude's long gaze with a flat face, "What?"

Alaude snorted. He put the bottle of drink and the glasses on an elegant coffee table; where a box of cigar, the limited edition Cohiba Behike, was waiting to be opened. Alaude opened said box, put a cigar to his mouth before handing Kyoya another one. Kyoya gave the cigar a keen eye.

"I received them as a gift. A pack costs almost 20 grand," Alaude boasted lightly as he took a seat. The older lit his cigar, took a long drag, then exhaled in satisfaction. He then turned to Kyoya and lit the younger's cigar. After taking a drag, Kyoya inspect said tobacco stick once again before shrugging and resuming to smoke.

"So," Alaude rolled the cigar on an antique ashtray, "I'm sure you're not here to bad-talk Adel's fiance".

The relaxed expression on Kyoya's face turned to that of annoyance. "It's about work," Kyoya bent to the coffee table and copied Alaude's use on the ashtray, "You know Fon, my uncle from The House of Hibari who works for the Arcobalenos. I met him yesterday".

Alaude hummed.

"In Tan's property. Something about getting their hands on some stolen goods that happened to be top secret," Kyoya murmured as he worked to get the ash off of his cigar. If only he had a good look on Alaude's face, he would see the older male's expression froze for a short second. The expression was gone once Kyoya returned to his previous sitting form.

"At this point, I'm sure the Arcobalenos think the stolen goods were already destroyed, but it is currently save with me," when faced with Alaude's questioning look, Kyoya shrugged, "For the sake of curiosity".

Alaude took some time to pour himself drink. "So you're interested in another's affair. How rare," the man teased casually, "And does it satisfy your curiosity?"

Kyoya spent his time to smoke his cigar, all the while having a thoughtful expression. "I'm not sure," The young genius admitted, "Most of them are barely interesting. The man obviously had no idea how to make use of stolen research ideas. If there were any interesting papers, it would be those he stole from this famiglia that was eliminated a year ago".

Kyoya bent to fetch the printed papers he kept in his Saint Lauren's briefcase; all the while missing the flinch in Alaude's form. Alaude gazed calculatingly at his cousin's briefcase; his mind racing to make sense of this situation. His fingers were itchy to reach his phone and contact his subordinates at the main house. Why is this piece of information with Kyoya currently? Where is the Arcobalenos and how can they fail?

Alaude's eyes grew more steely as seconds went by. He could feel himself growing restless. He was disappointed that some people who are supposed to be with more experience could lose a valuable information to someone as young as Kyoya. Yet at the same time, Alaude was curious on what someone as genius as Kyoya could make out of the stolen papers. So he waited for the younger male to fetch said papers in his briefcase; half worried, half excited. He knew he would get answers soon.

Then the bell rang.

Alaude tch-ed and turned his head to the double door. "Who would pay a visit at these times?" The older man grunted and stood up from his seat.

"Are you expecting another guest?" Kyoya asked.

Alaude made his way out of his room. "No. No one should know I'm here except...," the cloud guardian had a bad feeling, "Let me take care of this for a moment".

The cloud guardian left Kyoya in the lounge and made sure to close the double door behind him. He then crossed the hallway to reach the front door. There, he found his housekeeper, Rosemary, welcoming a man with a charming smile. This man, of course, was someone Alaude knew too well.

It's Giotto.

"Primo! It's a delight to see you!" Rosemary may be a middle aged woman, but she sure could be such a fan when faced with the city's most popular bachelor.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rosemary. Can't wait to have another taste of your pastries," Giotto was all smile and laughter; totally ignoring the nervous chauffeur standing behind him and the sour look on Alaude's face.

"What are you doing here?" Alaude cut all pleasantries and loomed over his boss without mercy, "I'm sure you should be at the main house right now, having a meeting". A judging look was then sent to the jittery chauffeur; scolding the man in silence for taking the most prominent member in the Vongola to his home.

"I don't have any meetings".

"You do. I have your whole schedule for the week in the back of my head. We all do," Alaude warned menacingly. Everyone in the vicinity should be alarmed by how dangerous the cloud guardian was being; but Giotto waved it off easily. The Primo handed his coat to Rosemary and made his way further into the warmth of Alaude's home.

"Rosemary, prepare some snacks will you?" Giotto said coolly as though it was his own home. Alaude was not surprised. However menacing the guardians were, they all have a soft spot for the Primo. Giotto uses this fact for his own advantages all the time.

"Where are you going?" Was the only warning Alaude could give to his boss.

"To the lounge, of course".

Alaude chased after the other man and gripped the back of his collar. "No you don't. I have a guest".

"A guest?" Giotto tch-ed, "A guest who deserves a day-off from the main house? Do I know this person?"

Alaude gritted his teeth. Yes, Giotto knew Kyoya; too well in fact. "No," Alaude hissed, "And we are having a very important discussion. So you better stay out of the lounge for the meanwhile".

There was something in the way Giotto glared. It was a look only a true leader could pull; a look of a true royalty who demanded the utmost loyalty from his admirers. Giotto loves to act stupid most of time; but he was one of the most intelligent and demanding person Alaude ever knew. He was not happy Alaude prioritizes someone other than himself.

The look was gone in a matter of seconds. "I'll take your room then," Giotto smiled airily. He swatted Alaude's grip off of his collar, then brushed past his guardian to the stairs. Alaude made a move to grab the Primo's arm, but was pushed away casually.

Once the sound of slammed door was heard, Alaude briskly approached the silent housekeeper and the chauffeur near the front door. "Listen here," Alaude started with the chauffeur," You, return to your post in the main house and make sure to inform everyone that the Primo is here. Rosemary, I want you to entertain him as best as you can. Make sure he stays in my room and away from the lounge". It's best to keep everyone away from the lounge while he had the discussion with Kyoya. "Go".

"Yes sir," the two workers obeyed. Alaude took a deep breath and made his way to the loungery. Once he returned, Kyoya gave him a curious smirk.

"An important guest?"

Alaude sighed once again and settled himself on his previous seat. "Somewhat. Now, tell me what you discovered about Estraneo's papers".

"Yes," Kyoya handed Alaude the papers he collected from his briefcase, "As I told you, I deem the ideas as interesting, but the report in those papers are mostly incomplete or hardly realistic. Some of it even sounded ridiculous."

Alaude hummed and acted as though he hadn't seen those papers. He flipped the pages as though he was observing each lines carefully and kept his act for a long time until Kyoya snorted.

"You noticed I haven't said a word about it being _Estraneo's_ papers, haven't you?"

* * *

Rosemary had appeared more than five times to check Giotto in Alaude's bedroom. At this point, Giotto would pull a stunt toward the lovely woman for being too overbearing. It was most likely that Alaude ordered her to do so.

Whatever, Giotto thought, he would go out of this room and explore Alaude's house. Each of his guardians has their own private home in the city; not far from the main house of course. Giotto knew every nook and cranny of those places. Alaude's was no exception.

Giotto stepped out of Alade's room and glanced left and right once he stepped onto the second floor's hallway. He then continued down the stair and for a brief moment, considered putting his ears on the surface of the double doors to the lounge. But, no. Whatever important discussion Alaude was having with this important guest shouldn't have bothered Giotto at all. No. Visiting the wine cellar in Alaude's basement sounded like a better idea. Giotto would give Alaude a run for his money.

So Giotto sneaked to the basement, all casual and playful as he strolled to the dim hallway of the underground. The door to the wine cellar was just ahead of him, right at the end of the hallway. Giotto was on his way there when he walked pass the door to Alaude's interrogation room. The Primo stopped and noted that the door was slightly opened.

He peeked inside curiously; only to find the boy in cat onesie bending over a green haired guy who was captured in the clutch of Alaude's handcuffs. Giotto's mood instantly brightened.

"Hey!" Giotto greeted while crouching down by the door. Said boy in cat onesie seemed like he was having difficulties to turn around from his position to face Giotto. It was then that Giotto noticed the ear of the onesie was stuck to the handcuffs. How terribly cute.

"Aww, you're stuck, aren't you?" Giotto cooed from his spot, but he wouldn't hurry to help the boy. The boy ignored him at the park after all.

The boy mumbled incoherently. It was obvious the boy was distressed from being stuck. "Okay, okay. I'll help you," Giotto chuckled. Giotto knew he should have questioned how the boy got in Alaude's dungeon in the first place. But, hey, this was a boy in a cat onesie. Even in suspicious situations, they couldn't be that bad, right?

"There," Giotto cheered lightly once the boy's piece of clothing was free from the handcuff. The boy had one hand patting the ear while he observed Giotto carefully. He didn't say a small thank you. Instead, the boy returned to the cuffed Daisy and inspected the handcuffs covering the green haired guy's body. How _fricking_ adorable.

"Hmmm," Giotto scowled at Daisy's nervous face, "Are you trying to get this guy off of his confinement?"

The boy, again, didn't answer; but he turned to face Giotto in a way that informed Giotto he wanted the older male to help him again. Giotto frowned playfully, "But these handcuffs are customized, you see? You can't take it off unless you owned the key."

The boy's brows met, but he tried again, in vain, to get the handcuffs to open. Giotto sighed, out of the adorableness rather than the foolishness. "There is something else that can open the handcuffs though," Giotto continued. The boy in onesie seemed to ignore Giotto fully because he lost all hope on the man.

Giotto then added, "I can open it easily".

Daisy struggled in his confinement; the only thing that hindered him from screeching was the duct tape covering his mouth. The boy in onesie, however, stopped to observe Giotto. Giotto pointed a finger to the ceiling. Suddenly a small ball of golden fire appeared on the tip of said finger. The boy in onesie looked down to his own hands. He could produce the same fire, but only when he had his mittens (which he left at home) on.

"I'll help you," Giotto's smile grew wider, "But only after you hug me".

The boy turned away, mumbling in disagreement before turning to Daisy once again to ignore Giotto. Giotto sweatdropped, "Hey, hey. It's just a hug! How hard can it be?"

When the boy kept ignoring him, Giotto coaxed some more. "Come on, what's a hug compared to dealing with the handcuffs on your own? I promise you, it'll all be done easily".

The head covered with cat hoodie turned slowly toward Giotto. When those big brown eyes landed on Giotto's golden ones, the older's smile grew even wider. "Come on, it can't be that hard to hug".

By the time Giotto had his arms full of the fluffy boy in cat onesie, G arrived on the front porch of Alaude's abode.

* * *

"You are saying, among all of these papers, most of them are hoaxes except for one research," Alaude clarified to his young genius of a cousin. Kyoya blew some smoke from his lips before he laid his cigar down on the tray.

"The one about creating a living lethal weapon," Kyoya answered, "Still, the report was incomplete. They only wrote details until the preparation stage and the notes were scattered around the hard disk so I had to compile it carefully. They were either good at hiding this stuff, or were never serious about executing it."

Kyoya paused to give it more thought, "Beside, the whole method is morally questionable. They would need a real-life model to create such a weapon. They needed the gene and the whole profile of a living person who was close enough to be the most powerful person in the world. All we know, the people who have such power in this world are heavily protected from the kinds like Estraneo. The Estraneo would have to deal with a lot of crap if they dared to make a move".

Alaude's eyes moved from the papers to somewhere above. And somehow, Kyoya had the feeling the older male was not watching the ceiling, but was to someplace upstairs. The concerned look on the man's face made Kyoya follow his gaze; only to find nothing in the direction of Alaude's stare. "Is there something...," Kyoya muttered, "... upstairs?"

Alaude was bare of any emotion, but Kyoya knew the guy well enough to note the pause in his answer, "... of course, not". The two shared an identical gaze; each judging the other. For Kyoya, it was obvious Alaude knows more than he showed. Yet, there was nothing else beside the older male's slip-of-tongue earlier and his long silence that indicated anything. Alaude seemed calculating as always; and Kyoya was not sure if the man was being himself or acting differently.

The tense moment was disrupted when they heard the bell for the second time that day. Alaude grunted when he stood and left the lounge. The cloud guardian arrived at the front door to see G and Asari already allowed inside by Rosemary. Alaude reached out to grip G's collar and made sure to hiss at the man's face. "What took you so long?"

G rolled his eyes, "Look," he pushed Alaude off of his being then casually fixed his neck tie, "We were having a meeting with The Arcobalenos regarding The Estraneos. Let's just say, they failed the mission we've asked of them, but had assured us that the information was destroyed. I'd rather have the Primo away from the main house when such a talk is taking place".

Alaude sighed and rubbed the top of his nose. He had heard of the news from the most unlikely source earlier that day. "G..."

"Well, it's destroyed, but I'm still not happy by the fact that The arcobaleno lost to someone. A group of newcomers in fact!"

"...G..."

"You know what's worse? These newcomers were led by this young man. We're lucky the information got destroyed. What if those newcomers decided they was interested in such info?"

"G..."

"Whatever. We should be aware of this newbies. I don't trust them and their capabilities. Challenging the Arcobalenos, how foolish!"

Alaude wiped his face with his hand, "G, stop it..."

"Ah, Kyoya! You're visiting?" G was instantly distracted by the appearance of Kyoya in the middle of the hallway; not knowing he had greeted the leader of said newbies. Not that Alaude would let the facts known now; there were too many things happening at once and Alaude would rather sort through them one by one.

"So, Giotto-san is with you guys?" Asari asked Kyoya casually. Kyoya's eyebrows rose, before he aimed an accusing look toward Alaude, "Giotto was here?"

"He _is_ here," Alaude clarified tiredly, "Upstairs. In my room".

The storm and rain guardian didn't need to be told to chase after their leader to Alaude's room. Meanwhile, Alaude ignored Kyoya's questioning look and led the younger man back to the lounge. He was on his way to sort out any misunderstandings and avoid Kyoya's intellectual mind to make unwanted conclusions; only to be disrupted yet again. This time, by Rosemary herself.

The woman didn't even wait for permission to scramble inside the lounge and exclaimed in a worried voice, "The Primo is not in the bedroom, Sir!"

In a matter of seconds, everyone was in a mess. The guardians were practically silent, but highly cautious. Rosemary and the other staff of the house scurried to check around the house. Kyoya observed everything with his arms crossed as he stood by the stairs. "And what should I do now?" Kyoya meant to complain in a sarcastic manner, but Alaude seemed to take it the wrong way.

"Check the basement or something. If he wasn't there, you could always check on the handcuffs I tried on my target today".

Kyoya snorted, but followed the order anyway. Besides, he was bored. The young man went to the basement with the handcuffs in mind. The door to Alaude's interrogation room would be on the left side of the underground hallway; yet, Kyoya found the door to said room to be slightly opened; which shouldn't happen if there was anyone being held captive inside. So Kyoya approached the door and poked his head inside carefully.

The first thing he found was the handcuffs in it's multiplied form; sliced in half from top to bottom with no one being cuffed inside of it. This, of course, was not the cuffs being unlocked by the custom-made key. This was the handcuffs being literally sliced open. And there was only one person in this world capable of slicing such strong piece of metal that easily.

Said person was standing in the middle of the interrogation room; alone and innocent. "Kyoya!" Giotto greeted, "You didn't tell me you're visiting".

Normally, Kyoya would answer the greeting with his share of sarcasm; but he was far too speechless after catching the sight of the handcuffs he and Alaude had worked on for months. "Oh, don't look so defeated," Giotto cheered.

"Where's Daisy?" Kyoya asked instead.

"Him?" Giotto put on a slightly guilty mask, "I released him".

Of course, no one would dare to defy the leader of The Vongola; yet, this was still a situation where someone as influential as Giotto was belittling the impact of releasing someone so dangerous in one's own home; not that Daisy should be able to taste his freedom for long with more than one Vongola members inside. Still, Kyoya couldn't believe how relaxed Giotto was.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya, let's go upstairs and drink with me," Giotto offered while hugging Kyoya with one arm. Kyoya was in the middle of arranging a short scolding to the older man, only to be disturbed by the strong smell of something sweet and warm from Giotto. How strange.

"What did you do?" Alaude asked once he appeared at the entrance to the interrogation room. Like Kyoya, his eyes instantly landed on the broken handcuffs. Giotto was actually smiling in that charming fashion, "I'm up for a drink, anyone with me? No?" The Primo then scurried out of the room to avoid Alaude's wrath. He had to brush past the other man to escape though, but fortunate enough to survive that part because Alaude was still blown by the fact that his latest innovation was broken so easily.

"Did you smell that?" Alaude asked his cousin once the Primo left the vicinity. The two Suzuki males shared a look.

" _Vanilla"._

* * *

The next half an hour was spent to search the whole property for signs of Daisy; not that it would result to anything. Daisy was in someone else's hands by now. Giotto yawned lazily and emptied the glass of brandy. He then resumed to cuss at the flat TV in Alaude's room (WWE Superstars); though he did so in his usual cool and calm composure.

"Whoop his ass," he muttered calmly, "Bite his balls, bitch".

He then quickly switched the channel to the news just a second before the door to Alaude's bedroom was opened. G appeared with a relieved face. "Primo, I'm glad we've found you. I'm sorry we have to leave you on your own for a while because we have to scour the house for Daisy". The fact that Giotto was the one who caused these messes was left unmentioned. "Thank God you haven't drank that much either," G commented on the sight of a half-empty bottle of brandy; obviously missing the empty bottle Giotto hid under the table. Giotto glanced up at his right-hand man from where he sat and smiled innocently.

They stayed like that in silence until G sighed. "Primo, if there is anything wrong or anything you're unhappy with, you can always tell us, you know?"The storm Guardian muttered. Giotto simply blinked, _actually, G, I am simply drunk_. "You seem distracted lately and I wonder why you don't bother to consult any of us about this."

Okay. Now Giotto wondered what his guardian was talking about. Was it the many times he skipped meetings to watch WWE Superstars in silence? Or was it the long pause he gave today in his speech? Maybe it was about the speech, but that was all because that boy in onesie distracted Giotto! Yes, that fluffy boy, who was as cute as a real cat, deserves all the attention in the world.

"Look, Primo, I am your friend, your family, and your loyal guardian. If there is anything you wanted, you can always tell me and I will always listen to you," G mentioned solemnly. He was the image of a loyal follower; thorough and thorough. The way he stood there, right between the TV and Giotto, made Giotto wonder if switching the channel to WWE behind the guardian's back would be okay. But then, his drunken mind caught that last bit about G wanting Giotto to share if he wanted anything.

Yes, Giotto had thought of adopting a cat; preferably that boy in cat onesie (the fact that it was a boy was ignored by his drunken logic). And G had always been his most trusted guardian. If there was anyone who could understand Giotto's desire and did his best to fulfill it, it would be G. "You see, G," Giotto stood up from his seat and approached the other male, "actually I want," then his drunkenness messed with his words and senses, "I want to have a pussy".

G was emotionless, but bent his head and said, "... I'm sorry, Primo, what?"

"A pussy!" What's so hard to understand about wanting a cat? "Preferably the hairy one. Brown hair would look good". _Just like that boy in cat onesie_.

G was so still and silent that Giotto finally sighed and nodded understandingly. He landed a hand on G's left shoulder, "I know, I know. It's hard to accept. Someone like me, having a pussy. I know, that people have started to accept more, to be more open minded; but our world is harsher than that. Someone like me, a mob, a politician, a... mafiosi acting as a socialite, would be judged harshly for having something like a pussy". After all, someone as productive as himself would be considered too busy to be responsible for a pet.

Giotto turned around dramatically and looked down to his shoes. "But I can't deny it, G. It took a while for me to accept that part of myself, but I've come to embrace it. Having a pussy is a part of me; it's my biggest desire, my true destiny".

G was stuttering over empty air. He seemed so shocked. But Giotto approached his right-hand man once again and smiled warmly, "And I believe, there will be a time where I can show you, _all_ of you, my pussy. There will be a day you guys will play with my pussy and accept it as a part of me. There will be a day you'll join me to pet and groom it".

"That day, G," Giotto took a deep breath and put his hand on G's shoulder once again, "I'll wait for that day to come".

In Giotto's mind, he was talking about getting a cat. But G totally had the wrong idea.

* * *

Somewhere far from Alaude's property, a boy in cat onesie was crossing balconies on one of the highest floors on The Arcobaleno Tower; all the while dragging a green-haired guy tied up in gigantic ribbon with him. He stopped on a particular balcony and laid his 'hand-picked flower' carefully on the floor. Said flower was struggling, but the boy was sure Reborn would be able to take care of it.

"Is that a present?"

Speak of the devil! Reborn had appeared at the frame of the sliding door toward his room. The hitman was clad in his black night robe; no fedora, no suit. The man looked handsome as usual, especially with his hair slightly messy. Reborn bent to the younger's eye level, only to have the boy bump their foreheads softly. The human cat maintained his affectionate stare to Reborn's own. The moment was intimate, if not lovely; especially when the boy nuzzled the older's nose with his own. With another soft bump to the forehead, Tsuna stepped away from the man he adored and made his way to leave Reborn's balcony.

"I'm inviting you inside, Kitty," Reborn teased, but serious about allowing the human cat into his room, "Or is the invitation not to your liking?"

Tsuna was in the middle of climbing the fence to Fon's balcony when he turned around to give Reborn one last longing look. But the cat was always mysterious. He continued his way to reach Lal's balcony without further words, leaving the hitman with the memory of a warm gaze and an extraordinary present. Tsuna, after all, is a dutiful cat. He might want to please the person he fancied and he might know the time to leave home to hunt; but a dutiful cat would know where his loyalty lies. To Tsuna, that loyalty lies on the one and only; Lal.

Tsuna didn't even spare a glance at Reborn when he finally went inside the door on Lal's balcony. Lal's bedroom was vacant and dark. The human cat then walked soundlessly down the stairs to the living room area.

"Where have you been, Sweetheart?"

There she was; lounging on the long chair in the dim-lit living room. Lal wore a piece of black lacy lingerie; hair tied up in a messy bun and beautiful face bare of any makeup. She held a martini glass using one hand, while propping the side of her head with the other. Tsuna fell in love with her beauty once again. He approached the woman and took a seat right beside her half-laid form. Lal's fingers spontaneously reached out to her cat's locks.

"I missed you," she whispered lovingly. Tsuna closed his eyes when her fingers touched the side of his face. A lot happened that day; but Tsuna knew he could summarize it to a sentence, "Tsuna picked flowers for Reborn".

Lal cooed. "Aww, how brave. Trying to impress the Prince, aren't you?"

Tsuna felt himself bristling with pride over the compliment. He was a creature of pride; he always works hard to impress.

"However," Lal continued, "Don't play with another man so much, or I'll be very lonely".

There is no way Tsuna could choose another person over Lal, obviously; but his woman didn't seem convinced enough. Lal needed more companionship, Tsuna noted, and the human cat knew just the best solution. "Tsuna will adopt Colonello".

"... What?"

"Tsuna will adopt Colonello, to accompany Lal," Tsuna repeated, "Then Lal won't be as lonely".

The curvy eyebrows on Lal's forehead rose; but the woman kept her silence. This was, of course, a surprise for her. Tsuna rarely welcomed a new addition to Lal's life. "I'll think about it," she tapped the tip of her cat's nose, "Meanwhile, sing for me, Kitty".

So the cat sang.

* * *

On the balconies on the Arcobaleno Tower, Reborn stayed on his balcony to stargaze (and ignoring Daisy's panicked shriek). He was basking under the peaceful night breeze when the sliding door on the neighboring balcony slammed open to reveal a nightrobe-clad Fon. The half-Chinese man had mud mask covering his face, and a slice of cucumber was covering his left eye (while another slice landed on his right cheek). "You saw that, right?" Fon said hastily to Reborn, "There was a boy in a cat onesie walking by!"

Reborn sent the fellow Arcobaleno a quick sidelong look. "Nothing of the sort, really," then he smiled, "It's just a cat".

Daisy shrieked louder; but none of the two men cared enough to look at him. Fon turned to Lal's balcony, as though checking if there was any signs of a boy in a onesie. "I might be tired," Fon sighed after giving up. Luce had just released him from her interrogation after all. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised to find himself hallucinating out of exhaustion. "Wait, are you saying that was Lal's cat?"

Reborn's smile grew wider.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **That was close to a real Kyoya-Tsuna meeting, huh? At least we have Tsuna meeting Alaude (which was requested a couple of times). I hope you don't mind Giotto's oocness. He and Luce have a charming mask; but are slightly twisted. What leader doesn't, really?**


	13. Her Cat, Dedicated

NOTES

1\. Warning: Innuendos, possible grammar error, not edited (because I am currently ill and I just can't wait to get my sleep)

* * *

HER CAT, DEDICATED

* * *

The drawback of being The Vongola's intermediary was having to face the scariest of mankind. And that was saying something considering there were not many people who are scarier than Vongola itself. Yet, the Arcobaleno was definitely among those few people; Giannini reminded himself as he softly wiped the perspiration out of his face with a handkerchief. He, the man in charge of Sky Bar, was now faced with three of The Arcobaleno's messengers. And they were not just The Arcobaleno's representations; they were worse. They were The Arcobaleno's Top 7.

Confronting them was like approaching a horde hungry beasts. Among the dim lighting of the lounge's private booth, their eyes flashed with cool animalistic glint. The next thing Giannini noticed was the sharp smell of musk mixed with nicotine and alcohol. Even the shadows tried to escape as they made way for a man clad in leather with thick eye-liner. Said man in leather twirled a glass of brandy in one hand as he put his two legs ontop of the table.

That thick make up couldn't fool Giannini. However ridiculous the man looked dressing that way in a place as high class as Sky Bar, it didn't diminish the intimidation wafting from his figure. That man is Skull; the man whose name would make most bike gangs cower in fear. Not someone you'd fool with despite the lax attitude the man was presenting.

"So?" The man asked coolly.

"The Storm Guardian stated that he'll be here soon," Giannini informed politely, "He is very sorry for not being able to be on time, sirs and madam". He gulped when Skull turned around to face him.

"What's this? You told us the same thing half an hour ago. The Vongola was the one who set the appointment time, you know?" The Goth complained, "Can't you tell your employer to hurry the fuck up?"

"S-sorry, Sir, Mr. Lavina got a sudden call he has to manage first. He'll come here immediately after he's done with his work," Giannini tried to maintain his composure; but he was sure he almost failed when he bowed in apologies.

"You can enjoy our service here in Sky Bar as you wait," Giannini glimpsed at the opera singer singing on the front stage, "Or if you want, we can send our entertainment for the day, Ms. Mendez, for a private show".

Skull turned to his two companions; a woman with dark hair who was too busy vaping and a wild looking blond man who seemed like he would do well as an actor for action movies if he ever chose another career path. Giannini had also heard of these two and he had been given a long warning about them. The woman was new among the Top 7, he heard; but there were bone-chilling rumors about her ability to murder a whole gang of people at once. The man sitting beside her was something else. Giannini heard he was a long-time player who just returned from Africa. Giannini would rather not stay in the same room with that guy for long; it was said that he could kill a man with a single bare hand.

"Nah, we're fine for now," Skull answered at last after sending signals to his two companions, "You can leave".

Giannini bowed for the last time before he left the three Arcobalenos. As he returned to his post, he caught the wary glances the rest of his staff sent him. Giannini gave them all small nods; signaling that he was fine. Indeed, it wasn't the first time The Top 7 graces the with their presence; but mostly it was for pleasure.

This time, it was for business; a very private business.

 _"Giannini, for this meeting, please make sure to keep it from Primo,"_ Giannini remembered G's dark expression as he gave his warning, _"Just this once, make sure not to let Primo anywhere near"._ There was something menacing behind the idea of their leader's right hand man keeping a secret from Primo. Giannini hoped it was all for the good of the family and nothing else. G's loyalty to Primo was unquestionable after all.

Patting his suit, Giannini hurried to his post near the entrance of the lounge; only to be surprised by the sight of Primo himself, kissing the back of Ms. Mendez hand as the opera singer squealed in excitement. "Primo, you're such a ladies' man!" Ms. Julia Mendez giggled uncharacteristically. Only someone like Primo could make an uptight lady like her so starstruck.

Giannini, however, panicked.

"Primo!" He called; hastily making his way to the Primo's side, 'W-what are you doing here, Primo?"

"Ah, Giannini!" Giotto smiled charmingly before he hooked one arm around Giannini's shoulders like an old pal, "Okay, take me to the usual room. It's the only private space where I can watch WWE without any of my guardians bothering me".

Giannini's mouth opened and shut numerous time before he sputtered, "B-but Primo, don't you have... work to do?" Like the whole family – one of the oldest aristocrat families in the world, actually – to run.

Not caring, The Primo dragged Giannini further into the lounge. "Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Giannini. Anyone would need a break once in a while," the man nodded to the servers who bowed to his ways in greeting, "Now quick, get me to my usual room before Lampo or Yamamoto capture me".

"B-but Primo," Giannini had started to sweat like always. G's warning was one thing; but denying the Primo was another whole business. And there was the fact that Primo's usual spot in the lounge was situated right beside the booth where the Arcobalenos and G would hold their meeting. It was a very closed space, but Giannini would rather not risk any chance of collision.

Before he knew it, Giotto had went ahead to his usual booth meanwhile ordering a couple of servers to prepare him some snacks. Some of their guests were already gushing for having the Primo in the same room. Giannini swept the sweat off of his temple yet again while silently trying to calm himself.

 _Calm down, everything will be just fine_.

"Oi, Giannini!"

Giannini flinched and turned around. G and Knuckle came into the lounge looking like they were in a hurry. "They're here?" G asked hurriedly; not really waiting for the answer before he went ahead with Knuckle.

"We order the usual," Knuckle informed hurriedly before he followed after G. Giannini froze in his spot. He just hoped the two guardians wouldn't notice their Primo was in the vicinity.

* * *

If one claimed to know a cat's hunting habbit; they would know a cat would observe their prey before they went for the kill. It was exactly what Tsuna would do. Indeed, after he observed Reborn for a long time, he had finally gathered that Reborn would stay in bed until midday if he stayed up the night before.

And now, Tsuna was proud to say that he had caught Reborn offguard. He was sitting on top of the sleeping man; owlishly observing the handsome face. If Tsuna had his way with Reborn for the next ten minutes, he would be able to keep Reborn for safekeeping before the man leave for his mission abroad later this evening. Reborn would be the most prized among Tsuna's many treasures (those being his many yarn collection and other small collectibles).

Reborn would be a valuable catch; the man was far beyond Tsuna to catch at normal times. Tsuna had a hard time infiltrating the man's den without the man's awareness. Reborn often caught Tsuna instead; and most of the times Tsuna ended up failing his Reborn-hunting.

Lal would be out the whole day for business, so no one would stop Tsuna this time. Tsuna had a long orange ribbon in hand and he was ready to tie Reborn up before he drag Reborn with him back home. Tsuna always thought orange would suit Reborn; just like it would suit Tsuna. Tsuna would also love to tangle himself and Reborn in orange ribbon; that would be a brilliant idea for next time.

Okay, before Tsuna attacked Reborn; he should peek under the blanket. Tsuna was happy to say that Reborn was well-endowed... down there. How beautiful! Tsuna should have Reborn naked all the time. Now Tsuna prepared the long ribbon in his two hands and hovered it on top of Reborn. Before Tsuna was able to get to work; those eyes opened and, in a flash, Tsuna found himself being pinned to the bed while Reborn's bigger figure loomed on top of him.

"Hmm, feeling rebellious today, I see?" Reborn grinned. Next Tsuna knew, he was the one being tied up to Reborn's bed while Reborn stood facing the bed with a haughty look. The hitman tapped Tsuna's nose playfully. "I've always thought ribbon suit you better," the man said before walking away to the bathroom, "I'll be taking a shower".

Tsuna looked at himself and the ribbon tangling all around his body. Bored, he decided to sing a soft tune to himself. Reborn appeared shortly after. "No need to play obedient, you know you could slip out of those bonds easily," Reborn said again. Tsuna's eyes followed Reborn as the man went inside his walk-in closet before the human cat easily got out of the ribbons and followed Reborn.

It was magic how Reborn managed to keep Tsuna from sneaking into the closet while he changed into a fresh set of clothing. A piece of towel was thrown to Tsuna's head; and when Tsuna lifted it off of his head, Reborn was fully clothed – to his disappointment. "Come on," Reborn smirked before walking ahead, "Your first practice in Vongola's Music School is in an hour".

Tsuna almost forgot.

"Now, listen," Reborn bent so that he could get to the boy's eye level, "I know you don't feel very social most of the time, but this time, please be considerate". A hand reached out to pet the boy's fluffy head, "I promise it will be worth it".

Truth to be told, Tsuna had been lectured on the same thing last night by Lal. Tsuna didn't get it at first, but after Lal worded her advice differently, he could finally see it her way. Those people Reborn introduced to Tsuna before would be a nice addition to Tsuna's little minions – not as valuable as Lal, Reborn, or even Colonello – but still good enough. Tsuna had thought of ways to invest further to his relationships with these newly-made minions.

In fact, Tsuna had prepared presents.

"Tsuna has to pick something at home," he told Reborn. The hitman okay-ed and waited for Tsuna to return to Lal's place through the balcony before they went out together to Vongola's music school.

* * *

G no longer kept track on how many songs Ms. Mendez had sung. All he knew, the conversation he was having with the Arcobalenos had gone pass trivial chit-chats into a more serious territory. And now, the three Arcobalenos sitting across from him had somehow blended with the darkness; leaving the Storm Guardian with three pairs of flashing eyes.

The Arcobaleno's Top 7 would never be anything else but people of the shadows for G. Something about them just feel off; mysterious.

"Hmmmm," Skull crossed his leg over the other, "As I thought, this time Vongola wants a follow up after the incident at Tan's".

"Actually, no," G put his glass among the loitering glasses on the table, "What we want is closure – on Estraneo".

A wave of muteness washed over them as both Lal and G created a cloud of smoke on top of their heads. Ms. Mendez's airy voice in the background felt like a far-off memory compared to the blaring sound of silence.

"Why now?" Lal finally voiced out. The woman had been silent this whole meeting; yet her eyes were sharp – always observing. "We all knew back then that the execution committed toward The Estraneo was messy; so why decide to clean it now after a year have passed?"

Knuckle leaned forward; his serene face turned serious. "After the casualty with Tan, we're expecting more to come chasing us in the future. We decided we turned our back too early on the Estraneo case. A lot of witnesses and information were left as it is; and, learning from our trouble with Tan, we're considering the possibilities of having similar troubles".

"Not only that," G glanced at his fellow guardian, "We're thinking about how it'll affect Primo". The storm guardian leaned forward to cleanse his cigarette butt. "As his Guardians, our main concern was Primo's safety and reputation. Any potential harm should be eliminated immediately".

"Kora, kora," Colonello grunted, "We are talking about an event that took place more than a year ago now. You can't expect us to know exactly what to do". It was obvious for Colonello at this point that the huge family involved in the elimination of The Estraneo was Vongola; but he still had no idea what kind of involvement the Vongola had with Estraneo. Colonello wasn't even there when the Estraneo clean-sweep fiasco happened.

No one really briefed Colonello on this matter. He, Lal, and Skull were expecting Vongola to ask them for a report regarding their failed mission with Tan; not to talk about a year-old mission on Estraneo. "And you're asking us to check for any remaining information and witnesses; looking for what?" Colonello added.

"For starters, you have Ms. Lal among you. She's a prime executor in the mision one year ago; she would know where to go and who to approach," G stated; resulting to Lal's stare getting sharper. "And secondly," G added, this time taking a drag before he continued, "We received an information that someone claimed to be involved with The Estraneo until just before the sweeping".

"You haven't answered my question," Colonello disrupted. A long pause commenced; in which G simply took another long drag and suspicious looks were exchanged between them. It wasn't until the Storm Guardian leaned forward to grind his whole cigarette onto the ashtray and leaned back to his seat did he finally continue.

"We want you to find what the Estraneo was up to until the day of their execution," the Primo's right-hand man said, "We want to know what kind of experiments they were doing in that fucked up lab of theirs".

Skul hummed in annoyance, "This is just like Vongola to ask us to clean after them. Luce may be all buddy-buddy with your boss, but we're definitely not your pal. You guys are techinically throwing all of your responsibilities to us".

"We'll pay however much you want," Knuckle cut the other's speech, "Our primary concern and purpose is to protect Primo. We hand the rest to those we deem capable; although," the ex-boxer gave the three Arcobalenos a look, "I have to say I am surprised to find Miss Lal today. Not that I don't appreciate her abilities; she has earned our respects a long time ago," he was addressing the fact that Lal had proven her worth back when she joined their force to destroy Estraneo, "But I'm disappointed to find that not only The Arcobaleno failed a mission, but they also made a mistake in their report. I'm sure it was stated that the team that went after Tan was made of three males".

"Ah, that...," Colonello coughed, "There's no mistakes in that report. The other guy is currently on another mission. Lal is here as a replacement". Actually, Luce sent Fon away to check if the data Tan stole from Estraneo was truly destroyed by that arrogant brat. Colonello still felt a bit guilty because Vongola specifically requested for the presence of only the people involved in Tan's base infiltration.

Knuckle nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, not that we mind having Miss Lal in the team; she is more than just capable," The sun guardian uttered in which Lal smiled smugly, "But we also want to involve as few people as possible. We want to keep this only among those who are currently involved".

"In fact," G chimed in, "We want this not to get out of this room, except, of course, with Luce. We especially want to keep this from Primo".

"Yes, definitely keep it from Primo," Knuckle repeated.

"What's that about me?"

It was comical how both G and Knuckle's serious expression blanched before they simultaneously snapped their heads to the entrance of their private booth. There, peeking from behind the translucent partition surrounding their booth, was the Primo himself. The golden haired man had a champagne glass in one hand as he unveiled the golden drape covering the entrance with another.

"G? Knuckle?" Giotto questioned as he eyed his nervous looking guardians. Then, his eyes went to the other three before they gleamed in recognition. "Lal!" Without further ado, the primo invited himself inside the private booth and approached Lal. Lal stood from her seat and let the Primo kiss her cheeks as they exchanged pleasantries; obviously missing the panic-stricken Giannini who barged in and how the Storm Guardian sent deadly glares toward the man in charge of the bar for failing to follow orders.

Knuckle, however, was observing how the menacing air around the Arcobalenos diminished as they eyed this newcomer as though intrigued. Understandably, the Primo always had that quality in him; the ability to hold someone captive to his charms. Then again, Giotto was the Luce to the Vongola's Arcobaleno; the three Arcobaleno's sitting across would see the similarity in an instant.

"Indeed, it's been a while," Lal told the Primo.

"And these are," Giotto eyed the two men along with Lal, "Colonello and Skull, I presume?" He smiled dashingly to the two male Arcobalenos before going to the spot between his two guardians and seated himself there, "Luce boasts about her Top 7 all the time. But, fairly, I talk about my boys all the time too".

The three Arcobalenos leaned forward as though interested. It was obvious; they liked him. Both G and Knuckle, however, visibly tensed as Primo landed himself between them. It was a common knowledge among them that Primo loves to play this game; where he crashed into a situation while playing oblivious.

Giotto was not stupid. In fact, he has a keen observation despite often acting otherwise. The guradians knew this man so well that they suspect Giotto is secretly able to read them all the time. At this point though, it's hard to guess if Giotto was in one of his faking-stupid game or if he genuinely knew nothing.

"Primo," G started, "Don't you have... papers to sign? I remember you should still be in your office at this hour".

"I've signed them all; I had Lampo helping me".

"Again? Primo, I thought I told you should have done them on your own," G reminded, "And beside, everyone would be worried if you're not there. I suspect you're sneaking out again. Someone will be here to pick you up soon".

"No," Giotto looked up ahead as though reading into the future, "Not in another half an hour or so; but from the way Knuckle is sending signs to Giannini, I have a hunch that they will arrive earlier. Giannini!" Giotto sent a look, "Don't go anywhere. Stay here".

"Y-yes, Primo," Giannini bowed and stood near the back of the booth, but not before sending signals using his hand outside to get the other staff to call the other guardians as Knuckle had asked silently.

G gritted his teeth. Primo always had that ability to foresee things and he could always meddle with his guardians business. G just hoped the Primo wouldn't find out about their previous discussion. "So, what are you guys meeting for?" Giotto asked finally.

"Uhh... nothing," G sent a meaningful look toward the Arcobalenos, "For leisure. Definitely for pleasure".

"Good!" Giotto grinned, "I'm here for pleasure too!"

* * *

"Not bad; really not bad at all," Bianchi mumbled as she read her notes she wrote on Reborn's boy. She had to admit, it was a surprise to have someone like Reborn taking someone so young (and painfully cute) out. She almost thought her old friend was attacked by a weird mental illness to act so uncharacteristically; but then she realized that this boy – Tsuna's his name – was more than meets the eye.

The boy was a brilliant singer; not exactly an opera singer; but wonderful nonetheless. "I can see him singing a duet with our tenor; Sasagawa Ryohei," Bianchi added as she leaned back on the audience seat, "With Sasagawa's powerful voice and the soft character of his voice; we'll have a fantastic performance".

Reborn was grinning; obviously satisfied. Bianchi put her notes into her map; "So, you really can't stay longer? I was planning to introduce you to another musician friend of mine from Paris. He used to study here too," Bianchi questioned as she tilted her head.

"No. I have to depart soon if I want to be on time for my flight. Besides," Reborn stated as he stood from his seat and turned his head to the stage, "I would rather not have that boy see my departure". Bianchi followed his gaze only to find that brown haired boy at the other end of Reborn's sight. The woman sighed.

"Even a man's man can't handle a short goodbye, huh?" She teased. Reborn gave her another smirk before he silently made his leave.

Meanwhile, on the practice stage, you'd see Gokudera slamming his hands repeatedly on the piano out of frustration. Gokudera was definitely a prodigy; but with that gift, came a painful streak of perfectionism. A lot of times, Gokudera would be frustrated out of nothing in the middle of practice, causing everyone to scramble out of the stage and let him be as he re-arrange his compositions. Sometimes, he returned with a renewed vigor and a whole set of new ideas the next day; but other times he ended up feeling down for the whole week.

"Maa, that's Gokudera for you," Yamamoto informed the absent-looking brunette standing in front of him as they watched Gokudera from the corner of the stage, "It's not that he's mad or anything; it signals that Gokudera actually care for the performance".

As always, Tsuna didn't seem like he was listening. Yamamoto's brows met. Yamamoto's eyes roamed to the brunette's over-sized sweater and all-over colorful attire which contrasted the whole music students' school uniform. It's cute; but cute wasn't exactly what you'd expected in a place like Vongola Music School or anywhere near The Arcobalenos. He wondered why Gokudera was so attached to this weird brown-haired kid. Not that Yamamoto disliked him; he just felt there was something strange with this kid.

Yamamoto still couldn't figure this kid and how this kid charmed his way into everyone's heart. There has to be something, right? Some magic. Because there is no way someone acting so strange could easily earned everyone's affection without some sort of a trick.

"Hey, Tsuna give me something here because sometimes I can't understand you," Yamamoto uttered laughingly out of the blue. He didn't really planned to say that; but it just spewed out of his mouth. As though reminded of something; Tsuna's eyes sparked to live before the boy turned to get something from his cat-shaped bag.

"Hm?" Yamamoto pursed his lips as he eyed the paper bag given to him by the boy. Next to him, Chrome was given the same thing. He and Chrome exchanged looks before they looked down at the paper bag in their hands. "What's this?" Yamamoto asked once again.

Tsuna wasn't even looking at them. He was too busy observing his yellow sneakers.

"Is this a present?" Chrome practically answered herself. She then made a move to open it, "Aww, thanky – Eep!"

Yamamoto was in the middle of opening his own paper bag when Chrome dropped hers to the ground. The taller teen gave her a look before peeking into his own package; only for him to yelp in surprise. He didn't drop it, thankfully; but he hurriedly closed the paper bag again. "D-did he just," Yamamoto turned his head slowly to Chrome, "Give us a dead mouse?"

Chrome timidly nodded. Yamamoto sighed and had a thousand questions in mind for the strange brunette; but when he turned to said brunette, he was already making his way to a sullen Gokudera. "Hey, wait!" Yamamoto called; but it was too late. The boy Gokudera thought to be a cat (how his genius brain failed that was beyond Yamamoto's comprehension) had dropped the paper bag on top of the piano; resulting in a number of clashing notes to sprang unceremoniously in the middle of the practice hall.

It was always a bad idea to approach Gokudera in the middle of his frustration mode. Yamamoto watched as Gokudera robotically turned his head to the boy's direction; his eyes dead and his whole expression grim. If this was another person; Gokudera was sure to let out a series of harsh scolding and fury toward them. Yet, this was the _cat_ Gokudera claimed to admire and there had to a be a glimmer of awareness in there that restrained Gokudera's anger.

There was that pregnant silence where everyone held their breath and Gokudera simply stared at this brown haired boy who _dared_ came near his piano when he was in the middle of composing. Ten seconds passed by; then a hand reached out zombie-ishly toward the paper bag.

Yamamoto was expecting fury from Gokudera like never before; but instead, once Gokudera peeked inside the paper bag, he saw an imaginary wall of blooming roses behind the silver-haired teen before Gokudera dropped himself to the floor and crouched near the brunette's feet.

"T-tenth," Gokudera croaked dramatically. He lifted his head, and Yamampto saw an expression so disgusting even the titans from Attack on Titans would be ashamed. "I-is this...," Gokudera was probably beyond touched and happy currently, "for me?"

Tsuna's only answer was to announce to everyone that he was hungry before he went down from the stage, took a seat in the spectators seat, and ate a chocolate bar he brought from home. Meanwhile, Gokudera continued his monologue (something about having a cat giving him something for the first time), Bianchi oped that this turn of event would inspire her little brother, and Yamamoto still didn't get it.

The practice went smoothly with Gokudera's latest rush of creativity.

* * *

Giannini was nervous despite the laughter lingering inside the booth. Because he was sitting not far behind the three scary monsters from Arcobaleno and he could see the only woman among the three having a picture of a young boy with a collar around his neck as her phone's screen. For the millionth time that day, Giannini wiped the side of his face. This crowd was a bad influence for his Primo.

But Primo didn't seem to realize. In fact, the man seemed like he enjoyed the company.

"Right, everything is about strength these days!" The Primo exclaimed as everyone around him laughed, "Even a pussy – and yes, by the way, I do own a pussy even though it's nothing official yet. But I'm preparing to have a real one very soon so I know a thing or two about having a pussy of course".

And this was when the laughter topped to an awkward silence, in which G turned his head slowly to the Primo before he forced a laugh; "Nice joke!" The bright haired man said.

What they didn't know was that the Primo was drunk; very drunk; and he could be very persistent when he was drunk. "Which part of having a pussy is a joke? Really, G, tell me," Giotto stated firmly, "It's not a joke; none of this pussy thing is. So please be respectful".

G's jaw was practically shaking while the Colonello and Skull exchanged glances from on top of Lal's head. Knuckle was stone-cold.

"In fact, I practiced yesterday in Alaude's basement. There were handcuffs and bondages involved; very crazy," the Primo waved a hand. He remembered the tenacity that boy in cat onesie showed him while he attempted to open Alaude's cuffs. It was so admirable. "It was a harsh exercise on my pussy. But my pussy is not a normal one, obviously. My pussy's very strong and flexible".

The Primo finished his drink in one go before he continued. "But at the end of it, my pussy was so wet; it's practically drenching with sweat. So I had to help – with my own hands of course. I would love to ask Alaude himself for help, but he's a sadist, you see; he'd probably prefer to watch while we suffer anyway," Giotto tch-ed while memorizing the trouble he had in helping the boy in onesie to get Alaude's prisoner out of that customized cuffs.

But the rest of his listeners had the wrong idea – not that Giotto noticed that single detail.

"Still, I'm proud of my pussy. I am so confident that my pussy would be the strongest of all," Giotto finished with pride. A second later, Knuckle practically squeezed his glass so hard he broke it into tiny pieces – another detail Giotto seem to ignore as he beamed to his still audience.

Sitting in between the two male Arcobalenos, Lal had her head bent down; resulting in her long hair almost covering her whole face. Her shoulders were shaking; you'd think she was cowering in fear from the Primo's insane story. But she wasn't. In all actuality, she was giggling.

Once she lifted her head; you could see a boastful smile on her beautiful face. "I have to say, you are grvely mistaken, Primo," Lal stated calmly. You could hear Skull giving a small warning of, "Lal!" from the background. It was clear by now that Lal was drunk; and she could be very weird when she's drunk.

"As the only person who owns a _real_ pussy at this table," Lal ignored all warnings and continued on, "I'm saying that _my_ pussy is the strongest".

Another long pause started. The Primo leaned back to the back of his seat and crossed his arms. "Really now?" Giotto questioned curiously.

Lal flipped her hair back elegantly. 'Of course, take Colonello here as my witness," she said. Colonello almost jumped out of his seat from the mention. "He knows the strength of my pussy so well".

Colonello's jaw slacked as he processed her words. Meanwhile, Skull was sending the blond man an accusing look from behind Lal's back. "What?" The Goth hissed sharp, "How come you never told me you've screwed?" All Colonello could do was shake his head stupidly. _She was talking about her cat_ , was what he wanted to say; but his mouth seemed to fail him.

"Well, Miss Lal," Giotto responded, "I might have to admit defeat for today. Atleast, until the day I officially have my pussy". The man snatched G's drink from the latter's hand and rose it. Lal followed the movement with her own martini glass.

"Until that day, Primo," she said. Right at that somewhat epic moment, Alaude poked his head inside the VIP booth.

"There you are," the Cloud Guardian called grimly, "Where should you be at this hour?"

Surprisingly, Giotto followed Alaude without a fight. G, however, decided to tail the Primo out of the booth and made sure to grip Alaude's collar on his way out. "There's no way I'll ever leave you alone with Primo again, you sick bastard!"

After Lal slightly sobered up, she decided to leave too; dragging Colonello with her to drive to pick up someone. Left behind were Skull and Knuckle; along with a pale Giannini in the background. Skull smacked his lips before he opened them slowly. The moment he said, "So, the Primo and the Cloud Guardian are...," was exactly the moment Knuckle said, "So Miss Lal and Colonello are..."

The two stopped right there and exchanged knowing looks.

Another misunderstanding commenced.

* * *

It was early evening, half an hour after practice; and Yamamoto was still standing outside the school building by the road, right beside strange old Tsuna. Not that Yamamoto understood his own motives; it just that he noticed Tsuna started looking so down when he noticed Reborn was no longer around. Somehow, that made Yamamoto feel bad; slightly.

The thing was, they had been standing side-by-side; shoulders practically touching; but no words were exchanged. Tsuna's mood seemed to return to it's previous state; and he even seemed happy somehow. How standing close another person while staying under tense silence could entertain him, Yamamoto had no idea.

It was then that a black car stopped in front of them and out came Lal in her black coat. Yamamoto felt a brush on his shoulder before he felt Tsuna leaving his side to approach Lal. Lal sent Yamamoto a wink then met the brown haired boy half way. It was intimate how Tsuna bumped hid temple to hers and how Lal let Tsuna kiss her cheek. Yamamoto could feel himself flushing as he witnessed the scene.

The two walked to the black car while holding hands. Yamamoto could vaguely see the line of Colonello's shadow in the driver's seat. The car left;honking softly as a goodbye to Yamamoto. The tall teen waved to the car until it made a turn on the corner of Yamamoto's sight.

 _What a strange day_ , Yamamoto decided. It was then that he walked home for real. He had merely taken a couple of steps when he noticed a black Porsche 356A slowing down in front of the school building. At the same time, a man with striking red hair appeared from behind the school's main entrance. The man half-ran through a long series of steps before he finally made it to walk pass Yamamoto and made a beeline to the car.

"Kyoya, I'm glad you made it!" Yamamoto heard the man say once the latter opened the car door. The red-haired man got into the car and the car left. Something told Yamamoto that he just witnessed a monumental moment; but he shrugged it off.

"Aah, what's for dinner today I wonder," the tall teen pondered as he walked home.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **I know, I have a weird tendency to slip between humor and serious stuff. Inputs and randomness are welcomed. Pardon some errors in this story; I planned to post this hours ago but I don't feel very well so I might missed some mistakes. This chapter is long due btw.**


	14. Her Fiance, Curious

**NOTES**

 **I know all of you were wondering if I'm no longer around. Actually, I still am. I know I told you that my projects and the things that had been keeping me busy would be over by May - which, they have thought it lasted until early June - but then I went on a long vacation. So I haven't updated not because I was busy, but it was because I really don't want to do anything. In fact, I spent most of my days off of any social media and the majority of the internet (which felt sooo great and empowering). Despite all that, I still checked my email everyday so I read all those PMs and comments asking (begging) me to continue my stories (and dearest readers, you've plucked the strings of my sadistic heart so). But all good things come to an end; and I'm back to my busy life. Do you know that it's easier for me to have ideas and want to write when I actually have something to do rather than when I actually don't have anything to do? I mean, on my vacation all I have in mind was which cafe I should visit that day, or which store I wanted to visit.**

 **So yeah, this mofo is still around somehow. The whole world must be crying.**

* * *

HER FIANCE _,_ CURIOUS

* * *

Enma winced at his phone for the numerous time that morning. Adel had been calling him all day; and not that Enma got tired of her voice; it's just that he was sick of the constant watchfulness the Suzuki Corp. Mistress was giving him. It took a lot for Enma to convince her he doesn't need bodyguards shadowing him while he was in his own alma mater – The Vongola Music Academy – doing his own job. And he knew he needed to deal with the aftermath of their compromise on Enma's security arrangement.

"I'm fine, Adel," Enma sighed tiredly, "And yes, Kyoya drove me to the school".

Everyone nearby could hear the woman ranting from Enma's phone. She was berating him on the fact that Kyoya rarely liked watching after people, especially someone he despised like Enma. But then Enma reminded her that no one dared mess with the Suzuki when Kyoya is in town. It never ended well for them if they ever dared to cross Hibari Kyoya.

In fact, the only reason Adel agreed to let Enma visit Japan on his own was because she knew her step brother would be there too.

"Love, of course your brother would do his job; I am his dearest sister's fiance after all," Enma said finally, and that seemed to melt Adel's heart slightly. The woman calmed down and Enma was given his own space once again.

Enma sighed and gave a tight-lipped smile to the young man beside him. "Sorry, my fiance could be... a bit of a mother-hen," he explained.

"It's fine. Though if you need more time with your fiance, perhaps we can continue the tour some other time, Mr. Kozato".

"Oh, no. Don't bother. We can resume the tour. The school has changed greatly over time and I need to relive my memories here. And call me Enma," the red haired man gesture so that they walked ahead and continued on with their tour. It was Bianchi's idea to have Enma look around the school after years of living in France. "... Yamamoto is it?"

"Call me Takeshi," the teenage violinist beamed.

They walked around the familiar hallways of the prestigious music academy; some of them reminded Enma of his youth where he briskly crossed the place from class to class with his hands full of music sheets; some of them seemed new and unfamiliar that Enma even wondered if this was the same school he attended years ago. Funny, he thought, how time changed the familiarity of one's own home.

"So how's the practice with Hayato doing?" Enma started the conversation with the young violinist. If Enma wasn't mistaken, Takeshi was involved with Hayato's band.

The teen had a thoughtful look before he answered, "We're doing great, but we just had a new addition to the band so some changes have to be made".

"New addition?" Enma questioned, "Only weeks away from the performance?"

Catching the surprise in Enma's tone, Takeshi quickly rose his hands defensively. "No, no, Tsuna is a brilliant addition. And everyone likes him," here, the boy gave a conflicted look, "Definitely. But we need to arrange some things, of course. Nothing we can't handle".

"This is unlike Bianchi," Enma blanched, "Does she know?" As far as he knows, Bianchi was the supervisor for the junior orchestra; the orchestra consisting of their best enrolling students here in the academy. If she was in charge, she wouldn't add a new member close to the performance date.

"She suggested it," Takeshi answered truthfully.

"What?" Enma's eyebrows rose. That sounded unlike the Bianchi he knew. Bianchi is very much a perfectionist when it comes to music and managing her musicians.

"It's her acquaintance after all," Takeshi added.

"But that is -," _very unprofessional of her_.

"Oh, but he's brilliant," Takeshi disrupted. This time, there was no thought nor doubt on his claim; he truly meant it. "Exceedingly so..., despite everything," Takeshi added as a last note, causing Enma's brows to meet in suspicion.

"... despite everything?"

"Yeah. Uh, he's a unique one". When Enma kept his silence, Yamamoto hurriedly add, "He kind of... gave us dead animals".

* * *

A sadist. There might be a student with a sadistic tendency in the Academy, Enma suspected. He meant to discuss the issue with Bianchi but found himself dragged under the attention of Bianchi's secretary.

"Oh! But I mean, of course!" Melanie Mauer, popularly known as MM, Bianchi's gossip-loving secretary, gushed, "I also think it's a bad idea to make last arrangements near the performance, let alone adding a new performer – but no! Of course Bianchi wouldn't listen!"

Melanie Mauer wasn't a musician – she wouldn't know a single key on a baby grand – but she would claim she knows what she is saying. "As far as I know, Mr. Kozato – or is it Mr. Suzuki now? – this is... what do they call it? Nepotism. Yes, nepotism!" the short haired woman insisted, "I mean, he's cute and all – even I have to say that – but nepotism is still nepotism!"

And all Enma originally aimed was to make small talk to the young secretary as he make arrangements to see Bianchi, not having her sit him down and told him her lengthy opinion on the issue. "In fact, Mr. Suzuki –"

"It's still Kozato, actually –"

"Yes, Mr. Kozato – _in fact_ , despite his looks, the boy is connected to some shady crowd," her shapely eyebrows wiggled knowingly.

What looks? What shady crowd? Enma simply stared questioningly at the young woman and was unsure if he should stay or leave quickly.

"I saw him everyday!" MM continued, "Leaving with that woman. You wouldn't expect it from... from someone as innocent-looking to be so.. so adulterous! Scandalous! And that woman! She even wore that skimpy dress of hers to this academy. What did she think this place is? A strip club?"

As if on cue, the door to Bianchi' office was opened. Enma was still landing his eyes on MM's cleavage and concluded that her comment on another woman's attire was rather ironic; then he slowly turned his head to find the brisk shadow of a woman walking by. Her long dark hair was flowing behind her as she fixed her sunglasses. There was something in the way she moves; her confidence and her smell; that reminded Enma strongly of someone.

... _Adel?_

But no, Enma reminded himself as he watched the woman's back. She had the wrong height and the wrong attitude. Adel had never ignored Enma like that.

"That's her!" MM shrieked, though she kept the volume of her voice so that it sounded like a hiss, "That's the woman I told you about! Extremely twisted that woman is. The last she visited here, it's all because she insisted to put a collar on that boy. A collar! Like a pet!"

She then leaned closer to Enma, "And even last week I saw her hanging with this group of suspicious looking men. Word has it she is involved with _them_ – you know, _The Arcobalenos_ ," she whispered the last bit enthusiastically.

"What?"

"The Arcobalenos!" MM repeated, "You know, Vongola's well-known partner. The two organizations are like... siblings. That organization is very shady, just like Vongola I suppose. Everyone knows what Vongola does".

No, they don't; but they get the gist of it. Simply put, everyone knows Vongola isn't as innocent and as simple as the family-run business they claimed to be. Vongola is an old aristocratic family from Italy. Rumor has it that they were originally a huge thing in the mafia, hiding behind the cover of their huge business around the world. Now suddenly migrating their headquarters to Japan, they have been involved in the local politics; but people believed they have been involved with the nation's, if not the world's, politics since long ago.

As someone who used to study in Vongola funded facility, Enma understood this so well. He knew in the back of his head that everyone in the academy was either there for talent, money, or influence. Yet back then he was so young and far too deep in his study to look around and check if this was true. Everyone was ambitious back then and the school rewarded that trait; thus Enma barely made notes of who and why they were there. Simply said, if there was politics in the academy, Enma wasn't aware of it. He was blind to this kind of stuff; that is until he met Adelheid and sank in her world.

He wished that the academy stayed true to it's purpose; that is to be the home for talents; not politics.

"People nowadays! You couldn't judge them by their appearance. That boy might be angel-like – but God knows what he's doing with that damned woman. She's an Arcobaleno after all, must be the type to bed younger guys just for the fun of it,"

Enma winced. Don't get him wrong, Enma was used to being brushed aside or being mocked; but he hated it when people dear to him was insulted right on his face. The kind of claim MM just made was the kind of claim he often heard about Adel. Adel was such a domineering and beautiful woman. There were always something wrong with such woman to date a younger and more submissive guy. It was bad when the guy became the _eye-candy_ and not the other way around. The woman would be seen as the evil tramp who preyed after younger men and seduced them to their bed; as if love was never a part of their story.

A bit insulted, Enma briskly gathered his papers and left with a rude huff. "I bet you understand love more than I do, Miss Mauer".

He left the room without further words. Halfway to the practice hall, he felt a bit guilty for lashing out at Miss Mauer. The secretary was just another clueless young lady afterall; there was no reason to be rude to her when she didn't even know what she did wrong. Enma sighed and decided he needs to cool down on the nearby classroom.

He stepped inside a random practice room and was glad to find a piano in the middle of the studio . The redhaired man thought it would be a good idea to look after the music sheet for the junior's band and practiced it a bit before he watched them practice tomorrow. So he approached the grand piano, and was surprised by the presence of another person standing by the opened window.

It was a young boy; most likely a student even though he didn't wear the school's uniform. The tuff of brown hair on top of his head was the first thing Enma noticed, before his eyes landed on the boy's sleepy cherubic face. There was something enchanting in the way he looked at Enma; At most, you would call it ethereal; at less, you would be stuck deciding between the word _adorable_ and _beautiful_. He was nicely dressed and even looked like a doll. Enma spent some time deciding if this was a real person or simply a statue, because the boy made no words nor movement after he caught Enma coming closer.

But then again, who would sculpt a statue as beautiful as this and tragically make his scarf stuck to the window.

"Oh! Do you need any help?" The question was more rhetoric than anything. Enma hurriedly went to the boy's side and helped him get the scarf off of the window. "That's a bit dangerous, what were you doing that close to the opened window? This is the fifth floor! You could have fallen!"

The boy's eyes were wide opened, then he blinked owlishly. "Catching a bird," the boy answered finally.

"Uhh, I see. Though I'm not sure if it is the right place and time to do that," Enma told the boy. But now that he took a good look, he thought the boy seemed harmless; innocent-looking even. If only everyone at the academy could be like this; no terrorizing their friends by sending dead animals, no nepotism.

"I'm Kozato Enma, by the way. What's your na - ?"

But the boy left before Enma finished.

* * *

"Forgive my secretary would you? She's a bit...," Bianchi squinted her eyes to look for a better word, "Bubbly for her own good, but she meant well."

Enma smiled awkwardly and took a seat across from the pink haired woman. He skipped the appointment he made yesterday and was texted by Bianchi herself to meet up at her office the next day. He rather felt guilty for causing such trouble, but was glad that Bianchi was made aware of her secretary's attitude.

"I've talked to her. She'll do her best not to repeat her mistakes," Bianchi assured with a wink. A minute of pleasantries and sips of tea later, Bianchi asked her question, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Enma cut to the chase, "Bianchi, you added a new vocalist to the juniors orchestra?"

"I did," she answered honestly, "Which is good now that you brought it up because I was thinking of having you to watch his progress."

"W-wha? But that's beside the point! Why did you put a new person into the group now?" Enma shook his head in confusion, "It's -what? A couple of weeks before the event?"

"I know," she shrugged as though there's nothing serious regarding the issue, "He is an important person to a friend of mine".

"Oh my God. Don't tell me, Bianchi, is it... is this nepotism?"

The woman gave Enma a long look before she snickered. "I've always knew you love this academy so much," she noted, "But I have to admit the boy got some talent; if that could give peace to your mind".

"It's not just about talent! The academy is also about discipline, effort, and love for music!" Enma stood from his seat. Even he was surprised how much this fazed him, "You don't know what I heard, Bianchi. That boy... he gave his fellow musicians dead animals!".

Bainchi rolled her eyes as though she knew of the news. "I know!" She groaned, "Hayato wouldn't stop bragging about it at breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Absolu – wait, what?" Enma blinked, "Do you understand that this new student could be a threat to the rest of the students? Not only that, I heard that this boy is acquainted with an older woman and he might be involved with some... gang. Sad to tell you but that is hardly legal and the school should question it".

"I'm not surprised, considering that the one who brought him here is one with questionable connections too," Bianchi sipped her tea, "Oh dont look at me like that. This academy is run by Vongola, you shouldnt be surprised by now".

Enma threw himself to his seat, "I'm surprised you dont take this seriously. You used to be strict".

"Who said I'm no longer strict?" Bianchi rose an eyebrow from behind her teacup as she faked her offense, "Then again you're taking this too seriously. The boy is harmless! Trust me, you'd agree once you see him". She put her cup down, "But that woman is too intimidating for my liking. She came here yesterday, spying on him you see? I think she's jealous or something. Last time she put a collar on the boy, I had to get it off of the poor child," she shook her head, "I mean, how possessive could a woman be?! And once I talked to her about it, she took great offense!"

Enma shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Despite the weird start of their conversation, Enma's conversation with Bianchi continued in lighter manner. The matter of the new addition to the junior team went forgotten in seconds once the conversation turned to their reminiscence of the time they spent in the academy as students. He left Bianchi's office in good mood, even sparing MM a smile on his way out (which the secretary returned with a guilt-ridden timid nod).

He was taking a right turn toward the hallway to the alumnus lounge when he accidentally hit someone. The other person fell to the floor. "I am so sorry!" Enma exclaimed while offering his hand to help the fallen person, seemingly a student here. Enma was pleased to find that it was the boy who was stuck on the window from yesterday. "It's you!" Enma greeted happily, "It's nice to see you again".

Enma unconsciously landed his hands on the boy's brown scarf and fixed it. The boy blinked owlishly yet again, mumbling softly under his breath.

"What was that?" Enma asked, "You're not looking out to catch birds anymore, are you?"

The boy didn't answer, but Enma laughed merrily. _How Sweet._

"Take care of yourself okay? There, now you look all neat," he patted the new bow he created on the boy's scarf. He then left the boy alone in the hallway, all the while humming a random tune on his way to the lounge.

If only he knew, he would quickly get away from being the focus of those brown eyes.

* * *

Hours later, Hibari Kyoya made his appearance in the lone hallways of Vongola Music Academy. He was waiting for his sister's fiance, obviously, as of ordered from said sister. He was scowling from the long wait, making a group of students who walked by nervous. A silver haired student seemed to have the guts to sneer at him though.

His phone rang. The black haired male looked down at his phone. The number was unknown. He eyed his surrounding and gave a small grunt to no one. An unknown number could mean a lot of things; it could be a threat at Adel, it could mean he has a careless staff who lost their phone, it could also mean there's a bored teen out there that decided they should make a crank call at a random number.

Kyoya decided to venture into the more isolated part of the school, wherever that is, and picked up. "Hello?" He greeted to the line, meanwhile watching his surrounding with keen eyes.

 _"_ _Hey!"_

Kyoya growled, "How the fuck did you get this number?" then he hissed the cursed name, "Luce!"

Yet she ignored the question outright, _"A friend told me you're in Japan!"_

Kyoya looked left and right. Who from Luce's side could track him that easily? No, there should be one person. _Fon._ "I'm hanging up".

 _"_ _Oh wait! Do reconsider would you? I have told you that I have interesting offers after all,"_ she giggled from the other end of the line, _"Because if my informant wasn't mistaken, you weren't staying in Japan for no reasons"._

"I have a job, if you haven't known," Kyoya gritted his teeth.

 _"_ _Oh, don't be silly! You shouldn't have drown yourself in all of Estraneo's papers if only you've asked me,"_ her smile could practically be heard from the phone. Because of course, she knew that Kyoya faked destroying all those papers; she knew him too well. Hibari Kyoya was not the type to miss out the opportunity to seek out what other people, especially something as big as The Arcobaleno, wants.

 _"_ _I technically have Japan in my palm, what kind of information do I not have? Especially those surrounding Estraneo?"_ Luce continued, _"Come on, our colaboration would be the envy of the world. You give me something, and I offer you something. Wouldn't that be profitable?"_

Yet the problem with Luce is that she is a control freak despite all the sweet facade. She would never just offer without backing it up with a huge demand. Hibari was disgusted by how she controls all those 7 strongest men and calls them her toys; including his own uncle and Lal.

Lal. Beautiful, intelligent, and strong Lal. It has been Kyoya's desire to take her away from Luce's strong grip. But there was that _person_ ; the person with tea-colored hair. Someone who matters enough for Lal to hide them from Kyoya. Someone who is capable of killing Birds.

But no, Kyoya didn't have time for that. He has to set his priorities straight and focus on one thing at a time. He didn't have time to focus on his desires and tail after Birds' killer to get Lal. That was exactly what Luce would want after all. Kyoya wouldn't let himself get into Luce's trap –

 _"_ _Hibari! Hibari!_ "

"Wait, what?"

 _"_ _Hm?"_ Luce responded _, "I was just saying that I could even set a meeting at Sky Bar soon"_.

"No, I'm sure I heard," Kyoya turned around and faced the center of the hallway. No, that voice that called him wasn't Luce. There's only one thing who often called him in that high pitched voice and in that sing-songy manner. "Hibird?"

 _"_ _What?"_ Luce questioned from the other end of the line; confused.

Kyoya didn't answer. He was too busy watching the vacant hallway. He was sure he hear that voice nice and clear. The young man walked further into the center of the hallway; his eyes turned sharper; he was on the hunt. He stopped in dead center and let his ears warn him of any signs of living.

A second.

Two.

Three.

And then ten.

Nothing.

 _"_ _Hello? Kyoya, you still there?_ "

Kyoya let his eyes roam around the room before he finally returned to his phone. "Yes," he answered as he turned around and make his way out of the place, favorably outside of the building, "You know what, let's talk later".

In Hibari Kyoya's mind, he was just imagining Hibird's voice thanks to Luce's taunting. However, he missed seeing a brown haired boy hanging upside down from the chandelier on top of where he just stood. The brown haired had his two feet hooked around the chandelier, while his two hands formed a huge fist in front of him. The boy then pulled his left palm away to reveal a round canary bird in the strong grip of his right hand.

The bird was visibly shaken. This brown haired boy was not the gentlest handler of small animals after all. The AI inside the bird knew that fact very well; it had stored the data of his captivity under this boy.

"Birdie!" the boy squealed happily. He had been looking for this bird since last week. It seemed that Tsuna lost it when he practiced in the academy. Thankfully he found it yet again. He kissed the top of the bird's head lovingly then jumped like a feline to the carpeted flooring of the hallway.

Tsuna had a nice plan for birdie, of course. Because Lal told him to create as many as minions possible; and that would mean having to invest on the people who deserves it. And Tsuna had found yet another minion.

Tsuna pulled out a paper bag from the pocket of his pants then pushed the poor canary into it. He folded the top of the bag carefully before he strutted across the hallway; the alumnus lounge became the destination in mind. Once there, he found the room to be empty; which made sense considering school is over and the people who stayed to practice had to be holing their selves in the practice room.

Tsuna put the paper bag none too gently on top of a desk nearest to the door. The paper bag landed right beside a golden name tag; it read _Kozato Enma_. "You deserves it," the boy mumbled before he left the room.

Minutes later, you'd see Enma tumbling inside the room meanwhile complaining that he would get an earful from Kyoya for making him wait. He then noticed the paper bag, and was worried once he noticed the messy heart shaped doodle on it. Surely, Kyoya would fuss about this because Adel's fiance should not have any secret admirer, ever; even though said admirer's feelings was not reciprocated.

He had to make his mind quick though; because a fuming Hibari Kyoya was waiting outside of the building and Enma better not add fuel to the already existing hatred the younger man had toward himself. So he grabbed the paper bag and hid it in his bag; hoping Kyoya wouldn't find it.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Adel was alone in her bed wearing her hottest red lingerie. She wondered if Enma would be home by now considering that it should be late afternoon in Japan. She smirked mischievously and took a selfie. There, now she could tease her fiance from afar.

It was funny, she thought after sending the picture, because Enma would be troubled by the photo. Not because he didn't like it, of course; they had shared too much to not know what the other likes and dislikes. It was because he knew Kyoya bugged his phone. That would mean the future brother-in-law would know everything Adel and Enma shared.

Enma had been in a lot of trouble just for flirting with Adel through phone. Adel had to admit she likes it; she liked the idea of her man going through stuff because of her – however twisted that sounds. It was probably the idea of having someone who would go through all that troubles to stay with you. Just imagining it made her tremble, and all possessiveness she holds over her fiance struck her once again.

Her phone buzzed. It seemed Enma had replied, which was weird. Adel expected him to hesitate before replying. Because it was a lose-lose situation for Enma; Adel would be angry if he didn't flirt back; yet Kyoya would be angry if he did otherwise. Adel hurriedly opened the message – half hoping it was a picture of Enma half naked (because she loves that man when he's half naked or fully naked).

But it wasn't.

What she got instead was a picture of Enma's head and... a bird?

 _Why do you have a fat bird on top of your head?_ Adel replied.

 _I found this bird on my desk,_ Enma replied, _weird huh?_

Possibly from a student, Adel concluded; and that thought made her feel like slapping someone on the face. That, or she could make an innuendo out of this. How about, ' _I'd rather see another bird of yours'_? But that would make her sound too desperate.

Adel sighed and turned to her left side. And now she couldn't tease her fiance mercilessly because the man had started talking about the bird. Plus she also failed to create trouble for her lover; because Kyoya wouldn't make a fuss if Enma sent Adel a picture of a mere bird, right?

* * *

 **TBC**


	15. Her Cat, Kidnapper

NOTES

1\. I'm baaaack.

2\. Warning: Poor edits, ambiguous drug use, poor flow

3\. Read note at the end for special thanks!

* * *

HER CAT, THE KIDNAPPER

* * *

Colonello had come to see a very strange sight. Lal's boy - cat, if you insist – was standing idly with three toddlers trying to climb his legs. Colonello eyed the toddlers suspiciously. "Whose kids are they?"

Tsuna yawned and casually answered, "It's Tsuna's".

True enough, the small children had that same tuff of brown hair as Tsuna. Colonello was baffled. Somehow, in his mind, Colonello had made up that the boy (cat?) was the one to give birth (despite all odds). The question, of course, was the father.

With who? Colonello wanted to ask, but was disrupted by a tug on his trousers. He looked down to find a brown haired baby trying to climb his leg. Colonello pinched the back of the baby's neck like one would a kitten. "Kora kora!" He scolded as he lifted the baby to his eyes...

To see the snarling face of that Namimori brat; "I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

Colonello jumped from his bed. He was drenched from head to toe. It was a dream; true; but it felt like something else altogether. It felt like...

"A premonition," he whispered harshly as he kneeled on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. Someone was ringing his doorbell. Whoever it was, Colonello felt like hugging them for waking him from that damned dream. He meant to do just that, but once he opened the door, he found Skull instead – whi h made him hesitate on the hug that they ended up in an awkward chest bump.

"Uhhhhh," Skull stared at their close proximity; "Yeaah – hey, you got time to talk?"

A cough. "Sure, sure," Colonello shifted awkwardly away, "Come on in, kora".

"Great. How about some breakfast while we go at it?" the Goth disrupted rudely before inviting himself inside Colonello's place. He eyed Colonello's bare chest and pajama bottom in distaste, "You haven't... had breakfast right?"

Colonello closed the door behind him and followed the Goth inside. "No, I just woke up kora," which was unusual. Colonello normally woke up earlier and he'd be done exercising at this time of the day. He proceeded to follow Skull to the kitchenette, where Skull sat himself on one of Colonello's stool. Colonello sat behind the island right across from the goth where they awkwardly stared down at the counter.

Colonello coughed, "So...".

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What?" Colonello looked questioningly at Skull, who was raising his eyebrows rather expectantly before growling.

"Get me my pancakes, dumbass!"

Colonello was quite dumbfounded – but thanks to the reflexes he learned from the cat cafe, he ended up relenting to the order and cooked. Darn Skull and his ungrateful ass – ended up snatching an orange from Colonello's favorite glass bowl on the kitchen island. The Goth had been muttering some stuff quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Colonello responded in the middle of whisking his batter.

Skull grunted, "I said –"; but he was cut short by the sound of Colonello's mobile. "Hol'up, I have to get that, kora," Colonello announced before reaching into his pocket. He answered the call without looking at the caller id.

 _"Hey"._

It was Lal.

Colonello sputtered like an idiot before greeting her back, "H-hey Lal!"

 _"You busy?"_ The hoarseness of her voice sent shivers down Colonello's spine. He could just imagine her in that silky black robe, with nothing else underneath.

"Ummm, no! No, I'm not busy kora!"

 _"Really? You're on your own in your place?"_

Colonello sent a slight glance toward Skull before saying, "Yeah, I'm all alone. No one's here". Skull's protest in the backgroumd was quickly ignored.

 _"I see_ a slight pause, "It's _about kitty"._

"Okay," Colonello took a moment to consider her words. When it was about kitty, things were bound to be a bit twisted… if not cute. "What's wrong with uhh him?" It was still difficult to acknowledge the boy as kitty.

 _"You know,_ I _might have offended him earlier this morning_ – _with_ him _giving out his pet bird to_ a _random someone and all. Kitty… he has_ _this habit of taking small animals home to keep and this morning he brought_ a _baby cow_ –"

"The fu -," Colonello almost choked on his bottle of water which he had been trying to finish as he listened to Lal, "Baby cow?"

" _Yes. He kept it in the shower, you see. And then I kind of told him that he can't_ _keep the cow – so he bolted out of my place and I don't know where he's off to"._

"Baby co – how the fuck did he get a baby cow to Arcoballeno Tower, kora?"

" _Anyways, if he ever strayed to your place, could you please keep him at your place for awhile?"_

"That's fine with me. Are you busy with something?"

There was a heavy sigh from Lal's end, _"there's an annoying old friend coming around for a visit and I would rather kitty not be around when my guest is sniffing around my place"._

Colonello was slightly taken aback by Lal's description for her so-called guest, but decided it was one of Lal's quirks. "Then maybe you can take your guest out for a lunch instead?"

" _Nah,"_ Lal answered, _"He's here for Luce. But he'll most likely make a pit stop at my place"._

Colonello stopped stirring his pancake batter for a moment. Something about Lal's words just didn't sit well with Colonello. "Okay. I'll look around for, uhh," he coughed awkwardly, "kitty".

You could hear the smile from Lal's voice, _"Thank you. I know I could rely on you, Colonello"._

* * *

Skull had no idea what kind of bullshit Lal told Colonello, but whatever it was it sent Colonello to cloud nine. The guy was practically smiling to himself all along, while piling pancake after pancake onto Skull's plate. "Soo," Skull started after a long suffering moment of witnessing his pal degrading himself to this mess of a fool, "I've been hearing something crazy from Fon, who has been hearing from Luce. Anyway, he said Luce has been in contact with that creeper from Tan's base".

"W-wha – for real kora?" Colonello had thankfully returned to himself. Skull poured syrups all over his pancakes.

"For. Real. I think she planned this. You know Luce, she has this thing for always having something planned inside her little head".

"Wait. Luce and that kid? Really?" Colonello took off his apron – it was in camouflage, but with frills (Bluebell gave it to him, as a present) – before giving Skull a face of blatant surprise. "Y'serious?"

Skull gave Colonello's apron a disgusted look before waving off invisible dust by his left arm as though to scare Colonello's quirkiness away. "100%. I mean, how could she, y'know? The kid embarrassed us! Her favorite squad! This is like… the absolute betrayal!"

It just hit Colonello then that Skull, despite not rarely caught talking poorly of Luce (like the rest of Top 7 because the woman is god damn cunning), is Luce's most loyal pet. C'mon, Colonello knew how the guy beamed every time Luce dropped a compliment on him. So this possibility would be a nightmare for Skull – whose current not-so-secret ambition was to be Luce's unborn child's Godfather.

But then again…

Everyone in the Top 7 secretly wanted to be Luce's child's Godfather.

"Fuuuuck, Colonello, what if Luce found a new favorite?" Skull was now fisting his hair using two hands, "Shit! What if in her mind we've messed up so bad she just wanted a new set of toys?"

"No way she would do that," Colonello crossed his arms, "Would she?"

"Shit. Shiiiit," Skull moaned, knees tucked under his chin as he folded his legs while perching on the stool, "I could just imagine it, dude. That motherfucking brat, facing us all with that cocky look on his face as Luce introduced him".

"Kora! Kora! Don't jinx it!"

"Oooh, I can just imagine his mocking laughter," Skull continued on.

"Kora! Stop whining and bitching!" Colonello slammed his palm on the countertop. He decided he should change the subject. "Lemme show you the rifle I just purchased". Without waiting for a reply, Colonello simply left the kitchenette. Even with that, he could still hear Skull whining in the background.

* * *

The weapon room could be reached through a secret passage by Colonello's wardrobe. It was filled with led lighting and the walls were decorated by guns' display. He approached one particular rifle displayed on top a smooth black display table in the center of the room. At last, his anxiety was washed away.

"You need a bit more polishing," Colonello mumbled as he touched the gun. He went to a wardrobe in the corner where he kept his cleaning equipment and accessories. When he opened the wardrobe though, he quickly closed it again. The blond man was staring wide-eyed at the black shiny surface of the wardrobe in disbelief.

"Did I just…," he whispered to himself. Because he couldn't be imagining that.

There was a kid in a cow overall staring back at him from the top shelf.

Slowly, Colonello reached for the wardrobe again and opened it carefully. There he was; trembling in fear as he lay on his side. Big teary eyes were looking back at Colonello – and Colonello just had a gut that the kid would normally scream if he wasn't so scared. Scared of what though?

Colonello held out a hand to grab that weird looking pair of horns poking out of the kid's curly hair. Then it happened.

A hand swatted on Colonello's; and Colonello saw a pair of glinting brown eyes from the shadows behind the kid in the cow overall.

Colonello screamed.

* * *

"What got you screaming like a bitch?" Skull stated. Colonello's whole form was stiff as he returned to his station in the kitchen. His jaw was slack – and it trembled as he tried to form his words. But then the blond man stopped, only to hurriedly go to the double doors leading to his balcony and locked it.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Skull snapped as he sipped his coffee. Colonello suddenly acted jumpy after returning from his room – and where was the gun he told Skull he was going to show?

"I have to… have to make sure the doors are locked. Lal told me to keep him here, kora". Colonello was practically gluing his back to the double doors, eyes going wildly around the room.

"Keep who here?" Skull eyebrows almost met in the sudden confusion. Colonello seemed like the question struck something within him.

"Him. K-ki-," Colonello quickly snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't do it. He could call him with the endearing title Lal had graced the kid. "K-kit –"

Tsuna appeared just then with the cow kid tucked under his armpit. The human cat (boy?) strutted to the stool next to Skull's like he owned the place. He put the kid on top of the stool before nodding knowingly at Skull.

"Tsuna will be patrolling his property," he announced to the room before turning around. The kid in the cow suit sniffled, but made no further sound.

"You mean Colonello's," Skull added carefully as he sent questioning look toward the kid next to him, "property".

Tsuna turned to face Skull; "Tsuna's".

"Uhhh…, sad to say but it's C –"

"It's _mine,"_ Tsuna disrupted silently. Then his eyes bulged toward the double door where Colonello was standing by. "THIS IS TSUNA'S PROPERTY!" he shrieked as he bolted to Colonello's side. Colonello was even more surprised to see that Tsuna was indeed screaming at a perching bird on Colonello's balcony.

"SHOO! GO AWAY! THIS IS TSUNA'S PROPERTY!" He screamed through the door all the while looking genuinely distressed. Colonello was grateful the door is locked. The human c – boy was making real hissing sound fron behind the door – and truth to be told, Colonello had no idea human could make such a sound.

"This is Tsuna's property!" Tsuna whirled with his two hands in his hair.

"Um," Colonello gulped, "It's just an innocent bird".

"Tsuna has to protect his property!" The boy ran – somewhere – Colonello had no idea where to but he had made sure the place is under a lockdown after all. He sent a look toward Skull, who returned it with equal wariness. After all, they had just witnessed the so called human cat address himself in first person. Had he ever call himself beside in third person before?

"Go away!"

Both Skull and Colonello turned wide-eyed before they snapped their heads around to see the human cat trying to get the bird off from the balcony. Not that the bird took his time before fleeing with the kid screaming things Colonello couldn't hear clearly from behind the door. And when the kitty seemed satisfied, he returned into Colonello's studio home through the double door. "This place is not safe for Tsuna's pet," he said. He then took the kid in cow suit, who looked like he's going to explode in any minute, from the stool. The kitty proceeded to leave – maybe to the front door – maybe he's still around – no one knew. All Colonello knew he just left as fast as he arrived.

And in the middle of that craziness, Skull blinked at Colonello. "I thought you said the doors were locked?"

Colonello blinked back, "T-they were". And thus were the mysteries of a cat.

* * *

Tsuna passed by Lal's balcony to get his new pet to Reborn's place. Reborn was not in the vicinity but Tsuna felt like his place would be the safest one. Unknown why, Tsuna had felt so on edge since the beginning of that day. It felt like something – someone; a stray _dog–_ is trespassing; and Tsuna didn't like it.

Thankfully Tsuna saw this cute little cow somewhere in the building. He's lucky Tsuna was lonely after he gave his pet bird to that nice guy from the music school. So now Tsuna could take care of this cow. It's too bad that The Arcobaleno Headquarter didn't feel safe. Tsuna put the cow on top of Reborn's bed and cooed.

"Tsuna will protect you," he assured. The cow's eyes grew so big and watery that Tsuna cooed even more. Now that they've arrived in the safe haven that is Reborn's place, wasn't it too dark in his room currently?

As if on cue, the light was turned on. The bedroom was exposed to be mostly in red, unlike Reborn's signature black bedroom. There was a huge yin and yang wall decoration on top of the bed along with other oriental furniture around the room.

Tsuna just remembered. Wasn't Reborn's room two balconies away from Lal's and not right next to Lal? Then whose room was this?

"So you have come".

Tsuna flinched and turned around. There by the door was a man of Asian decent dressed in red Chinese garment. He has the blackest hair Tsuna had ever seen with a long flowing braid behind him. His form was swift and supple as his hands traced the air around him until he stopped to a deadly ready-to-attack form.

Tsuna, of course, was too distracted by the cute braid and cool outfit to care. He cooed in excitement – because this man looked as cool as Reborn. "Oooh," he fawned, right a moment before the man threw a couple of darts next to Tsuna's head. Tsuna turned around to see the darts piercing the wall behind him, then looked back at the man again to measure him up and down.

Brown eyes turned to deep golden. Tsuna already had his mittens on, thankfully.

The next thing you knew, fireballs were thrown and the man in red easily evaded it. The man was transparent, like air; and it was difficult to aim at him. Tsuna took his cow and somehow ran pass the man to the door.

The hallway leading to the staircase was familiar, yet different. It was shaped exactly like Lal's; but the exotic decoration was clearly not. Tsuna raced downstairs, where he knew a walk-in pantry would be waiting for him right by the kitchenette area. Once there, he went inside the closet and quickly closed the door behind him. He's safe, for now; and his pet cow was still in his arms.

Tsuna landed the cow on top of a simple kitchen cart and took a good look at him. The cow's eyes had turned all wide and glassy that Tsuna couldn't help but fawn at how cute he looked. So he took off his knitted mittens and licked his right thumb. He then used his slightly wet thumb to fix one of the cow's straying curls. Once finished Tsuna gushed at how satisfied he was by taking care of this new pet – if only he could keep him inside a nicely decorated aquarium.

The cow had now sniffled. His body had even trembled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The way he was taking all that air inside reminded Tsuna of someone who was preparing to let out a loud noise. True enough, the cow opened his mouth as though he's planning to scream. However, before any sound could be heard, a huge puff of pibk smoke filled the room with a loud Poof! Next thing Tsuna knew, a very grown up male sat on top of the kitchen cart before him – and despite having the same adorable curls and two pointy horns as Tsuna's newly adopted pet, Tsuna decided he was not having any replacement for his cow – at least not someone so big and less adorable.

So when the young man looked around in confusion and started asking where he was, Tsuna wasted no time to disrupt him and said; "Tsuna isn't interested". He turned his back on the guy and made his way to the door hoping he could run to Lal and complain about his disappearing pet cow.

The door to the pantry opened before Tsuna could even reach it; and there, the man in red stood tall. His long braid billowing behind him as invisible wind spells magic around the man. Tsuna was enraptured by how majestic this man truly was, that is until the man took his stance and stared at Tsuna right in the eye.

"I never let a stray pet loose once it infiltrated my house," the man said, "I admit you are quite a handful. But now that I have put you to a corner, it is time for me to put you to your place," a pause as the man took a small glass bottle from under his red silk shirt, "Right, _kitty?"_

The way the man mentioned Tsuna's title was so eerie. But Tsuna paid no attention to that small detail as he eyed the bottle in the man's hand. Tsuna could see through the container to it's content; he knew that almost grass-like mixture inside. And boy, if he was right, that would be his biggest kryptonite.

The man in red opened the bottle and lowered himself to the floor, absolutely ignoring the new present of a curly haired adult male in the background who was starting to get more confused by the minute. "And if I am right, than this right here would be my victory," the red haired man muttered as he spread the content of the glass bottle to the floor.

The spell was instant on Tsuna. It was the end.

* * *

There was something wrong with Lal's apartment. Even though nothing seemed to change that much inside the room; it felt strangely… vacant. Colonello noticed the whole place lacked its usual eccentric touch of random unfit décor; like the ball of yarns that usually cluttered up the floor and the colorful huge high chair in the living room where a boy with brown hair usually sleeps. In fact, Colonello noted how the whole place was devoid of Tsuna's presence – and that, along with the knowledge of Lal's usual obsession to her cat, was rather troubling.

Lal herself was bare of anything else but that red silky robe Colonello adored so much. But even with her lack of clothing and a cup of tea in hand, she looked uncharacteristically… alert. Colonello turned away from the woman sitting on top of her kitchen counter to look at the scenery outside of the gigantic glass panel facing the city. "So… what kind of guest would deserve this much attention from you?" He asked.

Lal sipped her tea; thighs dangerously showing too much as she lifted one leg to the countertop. "A troublesome one," she answered briefly – leading Colonello to frustration. He didn't just scour through his own place for her cat just to ran to her and find that she had evacuated all of said cat's belonging only to meet with this one mysterious guest.

"Should I be worried about this so called old friend?" Colonello asked darkly. If she dared to evade this question, he would snap.

"I could handle him just fine, thanks," again, Lal answered. This time, she confirmed the gender of the mysterious guest – and it unsettled Colonello even more. Lal then shrugged and continued the conversation to her cat; which had been Colonello's prior purpose of visitation. "Anyhow, kitty has been acting strange since this morning. Sometimes he just woke up to the wrong side of the bed and it ruins his whole day. I'm sure he's still around the building. Thankfully my supposed guest has yet to show himself. Maybe he had forgotten, maybe he didn't plan to make a visit in the first place – oh".

Right when Lal was just making a casual conversation, Colonello had landed both his arms next to Lal's sides. Lal, being Lal, snuck a smile behind her cup as she sipped her tea. Colonello was fun to mess with.

"What about us?" Colonello asked, face just a couple of inch away from Lal's, "Should I be worried about us?"

With their proximity, Colonello could kiss Lal on the lips just by tipping his head forward a little. Lal herself had put her tea cup on the counter, next to where Colonello's arm caged her figure. If she wanted to, she could tackle Colonello to the floor and left; yet she didn't. Instead, she crossed her arms and waited expectantly as she smirked up at Colonello. That was rather bold of her. Colonello almost took that as an affirmative.

That was until the bell rang.

The next moment, Colonello was left with empty air as Lal smoothly left his side as though he had never put his arms around her. The blond man clucked his tongue in disappointment. If only he made his move a second faster; he would've gotten a taste of those lips!

"Oh, it is a pleasure!"

Colonello perked up and looked for the source of that laughter. That was, without a doubt, Lal.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience – he could be a bit too much," she continued to an unknown guest. Colonello ventured to seek the woman. The noises led him to the front door, where Lal stood facing the opened door. Colonello found himself squaring his chest to measure up against Lal's 'guest'…

…only to find a smiling Fon, complete in his red martial art garment, and a very dazed and disheveled Tsuna.

"Hi, Colonello. Didn't know you're here at Lal's quarters," Fon smiled airily; ignoring Colonello bewildered stare between him and Lal's so-called cat as a result. Lal clapped her hands merrily.

"Fon right here has found kitty! We are so grateful – he slipped away from under Colonello's care, you see? I am so glad he isn't that far ahead," Lal chimed. Colonello's jaw slackened mechanically as the realization came to him. Fon had no idea, allegedly, about Lal's cat real identity.

But here the Asian man was; next to the infamous kitty himself; all smiles and laughter. "Of course I don't mind. As you know, I am a huge fan of," a pause, "felines myself".

Colonello's eyes quickly moved from Lal to Fon. Was this a farce from Fon? Was he seizing up how crazy Lal could be? Or was this genuine? Who knows, but that smile from Fon was rather eerie.

"If I have to be honest, I should have apologized instead for taking my time instead of taking him directly to you. I have, in fact, spent my time playing," here, Fon smiled wider as he tilted his head to his right, where Tsuna seemed to be focusing on anywhere else but the conversation," with kitty right here".

Colonello paled. No. No. "Kora…," Colonello started, but was disrupted by Lal.

"Oh, I don't mind! The more the merrier. He has been acting up since Reborn left and he lost his pet bird. Although, I find it strange that he's this open with strangers. Usually he avoids them".

Fon laughed, "I have my ways".

Colonello felt some chills at those words. It was then that Tsuna decided to go inside Lal's condo. When he walked by Lal and Colonello, Colonello's noted his rumpled shirt and the speck of dust tangled in his messy hair.

"Kitty! You could at least say thank you to Fon!" Lal scolded lightly as she made a move to reach out to the dazedly walking cat. She only made it to grab a handful of dirt from the boy's hair. When she opened her hand to inspect it, it looked like a dried grass.

Colonello blinked at Lal's hand. Is that… what he thought it is?

"Kitty, are you under influence?" Lal was the first to ask. Kitty turned around clumsily – and that was quite uncharacteristic considering how agile and flexible he was normally.

"No," the boy slurred softly. Lal sighed in disappointment.

"Kitty, I've told you to stop using. You have a problem, sweetheart".

This time the boy stomped his feet stubbornly as his fluffy head bobbed up and down. "Shunna dushn't hav a problum!" He insisted before proceeding to make a wild grab at an imaginary butterfly and tumbled to the floor, rolling and mumbling unintelligible words.

Colonello froze at the unraveling scene. Did Fon just gave this kid weed?

"I'm sorry, kitty has a history," Lal said, mostly to Fon than to anyone else, "with catnip".

Colonello shook his head. "Well, no. Catnips do not affect human". He knew this for a fact from reading numerous pamphlet in the cat café.

But of course, the other party had to ignore him over that little trivia. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist giving him some. But there's no proof that catnips are harmful to cats, so I'm sure your worries are for nothing," Fon explained. Colonello said something about Tsuna being a boy in the background, but that was, again, ignored.

"He could go really crazy under the influence. Last time, he bit my clothes for ten minutes straight before talking about flying," Lal gushed – more out of pride than worry. The two feline enthusiast then proceeded to celebrate their hobby over tea; while Colonello watches over the so called cat in an alleged catnip high in horror.

"I have to call for help to assist the man kitty brought to my condo," Fon said before biting into the biscuit served as company, "Everything is under control".

"You mean the boy he brought," Colonello added. The kid in the cow suit was barely old enough to be of school age.

"Man," Fon repeated pointedly, but then chuckled. "Thankfully, Luce's butlers were quick to arrive and took him away. I thought she'd be busy entertaining him, you know?"

"So is he in the building or what? I was very prepared," was Lal's sudden question as she poured the tea into Fon's cup, "But considering the time now, I think Luce might be keeping him occupied".

"He'll be occupied. Luce has a big plan for him," was Fon's response. , Colonello had the feeling this was no longer about the kid in the cow suit and more about something else.

"Kora, who are you talking about?"

Lal said, "my guest," in unison with Fon saying, "Luce's guest". And there was only one guest Luce was having that day according to Skull.

… are they the same person?

* * *

Kyoya took another glimpse at his watch before sighing in obvious annoyance. Luce, who had been giggling non stop over a piece of cake, was acting too calm for someone who was spending five hours doing nothing in a meeting. She was the one to promise him an interesting discussion – something about the result of her collaboration with Bovino Enterprise. But once he arrived, the damned Bpvino failed to show.

"He was here before you arrived," Luce answered coolly with a gloved hand over her lips while Gamma refilled her cup with a fresh pot of steaming Earl Grey. It was then another butler arrived. He bent down to the lady in white and whispered to her ear.

From the other side of the round table, Kyoya sent a look toward Kusakabe. The man nodded in understanding. If that Bovino guy didn't show up in another half an hour, they would leave the building. Kyoya had dinner plans, and it was late enough currently that he may not have the chance to pay a surprise visit at Lal's.

A couple of butlers appeared at that moment alongside a disgruntled looking young man with curly hair and a strange pair of horns. They dragged a seat for him and prepared him his cup of tea. Kyoya snorted.

"Glad for your return from your misadventure," Luce said with a smile, "Lambo".

The man with curly hair, now known to be Lambo, scratched his head absently before saying; "I don't even know how I got into that Chinese man's home. All I remember is that I was here when we used the bazooka. Then I spent a couple of hours in my childhood nursery". He scowled at Luce, "I trusted you to watch over my younger self".

Luce giggled instead. "We did our best. But sometimes the unfortunate happens". Lambo didn't seem appreciative. Kyoya looked between the two. He coughed.

"Ah, of course. Some introductions would be appropriate. Kyoya, this is the person I wanted you to meet; the tenth heir of The Bovino's, Lambo," she then nodded at Lambo, "And Lambo, this is our guest for today, step brother of The Suzuki heir and leader of Namimori Inc., Hibari Kyoya".

Lambo, who was resting his head on one fist, lifted his head on recognition. "You're that guy! I've heard about you. They said you've been doing crazy stuff," Lambo pointed, still in his lazy mannerism; "They said you're young, but I never thought you're this young".

Kyoya hummed behind his teacup. He refused to acknowledge the Bovino heir despite having heard of their renowned reputation in technology and research. Still, unlike that guy, Kyoya was not only a leader of Namimori Inc.. He is also its main researcher and scientist. Most of these heirs do not do their own research. All they did was fund the project.

"I'm bringing the two of you here together because Kyoya is interested on our project, Lambo," Luce announced. Lambo glanced toward Kyoya once again.

"Huh, he didn't seem like it".

"He will be. Soon," Luce chimed coolly before turning to her butler with a more serious tone, "Gamma; on position". A couple of bows and 'Yes, Mistress' were voiced before Gamma left their table to approach the farthest part of the room. Kyoya rubbed his temple.

"If you want to impress, then make it quick. I no longer have time to waste," he gruffed. From a distance, he caught two butlers bringing a huge bazooka to Gamma.

"Oh, don't be in a hurry. We should entertain ourselves with a bit demonstration first, shall we?" Luce giggled while Gamma seemed to be measuring up the bazooka far behind her.

Kyoya's brows met. That bazooka looked amazing and all; but wouldn't an open field or a practice range be more fitting for demonstrating that weapon than this tea room? "I think we should move to somewhere more suita – hey, hey!" Kyoya just opened his mouth to explain his objection, but Gamma already took on a ready position to shoot. And he seemed to be targeting their table – to be specific, Lambo Bovino, who sat right next to Luce.

"What are you thinking!?" Kyoya jumped to his feet as a countdown was voiced from behind Luce and Lambo, and the two calmly sipped their tea. "Hey, stop!"

But he was too late, because as he said that, Gamma shot the bazooka. The grenade flew toward Lambo, who was still yawning coolly with a leg lifted to his seat. Kyoya watched with wide eyes as it hit the guy.

When it hit him, a huge puff of pink smoke filled the room. Kyoya squinted to have a good look at his surrounding. He waved around to clear the smoke and found Luce to stay calmly on her stead.

"The Bovino's and I have long experiment to put our grand design to fruition," she started. Kyoya couldn't believe how calm she was when a guy was shot with a bazooka right to her. "After ten long years, we've finally seen result. Kyoya, we are seeing," she turned to her left, where Lambo supposedly sit under the veil of the smoke, "The first ever time machine to be created on Earth".

"Let me introduce you to five year old Bovino Lambo," Luce pointed at the seat next to her as the smoke subsided. There sat a confused looking child in a cow suit. He had that same messy curly hair and the weird pair of horns. This was absolutely The Bovino heir; in his younger form. "Say hi, Lambo-chan!" Luce greeted.

The young boy looked between Luce and a surprised Kyoya. The latter watches on as the kid's eyes grew watery and wobbly. He sniffed; "Gotta… Stay… Calm".

It was coming – the annoying cry of a child.

 **"UWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Fuck," Kyoya grunted in surprise. He, still standing from his surprise of seeing Gamma shooting the bazooka, reeled back until his knees hit the chair. That kid could really cry.

Luce's butlers raced to calm the child down as the latter screamed about being kidnapped by a brown haired cat that spits fire. One of the butlers held the child as the rest pondered why the child cried even though the kid didn't cry when he arrived the first time. While this took place, Luce took another piece of cake from the tiered tray and ate merrily.

Kyoya and Kusakabe were only able to leave that hell of an afternoon tea an hour later. While Kyoya admitted he was impressed by the bazooka, the kid's tantrum almost ruined all of it. As a result, he promised Luce another meeting to discuss about the bazooka and, maybe, because this is Luce and she had to want something in return, something else.

Kyoya cursed once he got behind the wheel and left The Arcobaleno Tower. He needed a drink, a real one.

"Fucking Bovino could really cry like a baby," Kyoya complained, "He's what? Five?"

"Sonething might have happened to him before he was transported to our… uh, time," Kusakabe suggested.

"Like a brown cat that spits fire? Yeah right," Kyoya scoffed in annoyance.

"Well, The Bovino might have treated their heir a bit too harsh in the past," Kusakabe replied.

"What made you say that?"

Kusakabe shifted in his seat, "There's a green tattoo on the younger Bovino's neck. I'm not sure, it looks almost like a doodle, but it might be a tattoo or a mark. For his age, wouldn't that be too painful?"

Kyoya frowned, "I didn't notice the fucker's neck".

"There is. You know what the tattoo said?"

"Hm?"

"It said _Tsuna"._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **After a long while, this has finally been updated! Things are going okay with life and all, but I have been focusing on a romantic fanfic instead (last year I got infected with this love virus - I am in the mood to write high school lighthearted love story instead of my usual dark twisted humor plot). But some of you had been sending me PMs regarding this story - so I returned. And it was fun! My love is still strong for this story it seemed.**

 **So, I thank you Chiyozora Mazura, Hisaa, YumeNoKoi, Fleurrryyy (Sorry for misspellings). Your reviews and PMs do tug on my sadistic heart. But I'm a moody lady - and I've been into writing sappy romances. But I'm back. I don't know if you guys are still around to read this, but I love you guys for being the nicest readers out there. I mean, to PM and review on this lazy writer? You guys are really sweet, y'know that?**


End file.
